What can we make of it?
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: What happens when Niles makes his move and CC decides to accept it? Wiil she recognize what it really means? Probably third or fourth season - when the blond and the butler are getting closer...
1. The begining

CHAPTER 1: The beginning

By AllTheSnakes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. I just love fantasize with them...

English is not my first language, but I've been reading fan fiction since 1999, and I learned a lot from you, guys and girls...

Fran entered the office. She was expecting to find Mr Sheffield, and to speak about a lot of interesting things (the children, Yetta, Uncle Joshua, yadda yadda yadda), but found instead CC Babcock, smiling to herself, seated at green leather sofa.

The nanny felt again that suspicious feeling that something was happening to the socialite – something so good she was turning into someone more… human. And decided it was time to discover what those smiles were about.

'So, how do you do it?', Fran asked, hands in the hips, the image of decision and gossip.

'Do what?', CC seemed confused, the smile fading very slowly. Fran, of course, noticed that too.

'Be glowing like that when you are lonely'.

'I'm not glowing. And I am not exactly lonely'.

'Of course you are. Both'.

CC narrowed her eyes: 'You're crazier than I thought'.

The nanny seated by her side, sending her a warm smile. 'You know – you can tell me. I promise I won't tell Niles'.

'What do I care if Niles knows about my life?', CC asked, a bit suspectful.

'You want him trying to …'

'Ok, ok, I got it'.

'So… Who's the lucky guy?'

'Well… He is not exactly a _guy_…' Noticing that the nanny was mouth-wide at this, CC corrected herself quickly. 'Of course, _he _is a guy, but I prefer to see him more like a… boy-toy', and the blond throew one of that deep laughs.

'Oy, Miss Babcock… So, you are just having a little fun…', Fran elbowed the other woman.

CC frowned. 'Yeah.. Just fun…'

'You don't seem to be so sure'.

'I _am_ sure! I mean… I've never thought about it before…'

'About what you feel?'

'Yeah…'

'Let's talk, then!', Fran was more than happy.

'Whyyyyy?'

'Oh, it's funny to talk about this kind of stuff! Pretend we are friends…'

She received a 'no' look.

'Ok, so pretend you're very drunk and need to talk about something that is eating you…'

Another 'no' look.

'Oh, ok, so pretend you're drunk, dot'.

'That's more realistic'.

Silence.

'So?', Fran was growing impatient.

'Well, Nanny Fine, I'm so drunk that I have no motivation to talk right now. In fact, I think I'm almost passing away…'

Fran could see CC laughing at her, even if the blond kept an almost straight face.

'I'll help you, Miss Babcock. Let's start slowly. Tell me how you met him'.

CC thought carefully. Would it hurt if she gave some space to the nanny? In fact, it was so rare she could brag about her personal life…

'Well, let's say I found him in the… nightlife'.

'Really?', Fran almost sang the word.

'Yeah. We found each other in a bar, he asked permission to sit by my side, I agreed and we began talking. We talked about many things, and soon he passed from nice and clever to charming and intelligent. We had an amazing time together. And so he made a comment about how people needed to drink to enjoy some things, and how he enjoyed dancing and didn't need to drink to enjoy that… And then he dared me to go dancing with him once both of us were not drunk'.

Fran was hanging at every word. 'And you agreed?'

'Why not? He made it seem like a good ideia'.

'But he was a strange'.

'I can say he was a strange when he first seated there with me, Nanny Fine. But fifteen minutes later it was like we have known each other for a lifetime'.

'Wow… You've got it bad…'

The blond had a dreamy look till that moment; when she heard the nanny's words, she was almost shocked. 'What?'

Fran noticed the change, and decided to go for broke. 'I think you have fallen hard for this boy-toy of yours, Miss Babcock'.

CC now was worried. 'Why do you say this?'

'This kind of trust for a stranger… The fact that it was casual and soon it was great, like fate had put the two of you together… Well, you know what I mean…'

The look of deer in the headlights made Fran stop. CC seemed deeply disturbed.

'Are you OK, Miss Babcock?'

'Yeah, yeah. I just…'

The blond was really confused, thinking hard, and Maxwell, unfortunately for the yenta, decided to appear at that moment.

The socialite excused herself quickly and left the office, saying she needed to go home to… see Chester.

CC went home the quicker she could. She decided that it was better to take the rest of the day off, in order to sort her feelings out.

During the ride home, all she could think of was that night at the bar, when she was feeling a bit depressed and very much lonely, looking at her glass of scotch and trying to decide if it was really a good idea to get smashed in a Friday night.

And then Niles appeared, said _Hi_ and seated by her side. And her life changed. For the better.


	2. Nice conversation

CHAPTER 2: Nice Conversations

CC remembered that night at the very detail. It was different from everything she had experienced in her life – and very strange, when she realized the man that wanted to entertain and full her with propositions of trust and acceptance her was Niles.

He explained his presence saying that it was his night off, that he heard her talking about that bar and decided to try it, and that it was not that bad she was there.

She found it unusual, in the beginning, because he was confident and talkative – even if it was very good to hear him talking freely, she never thought he would have the guts to behave that way in front of her, knowing the kind of things she was able to say just to make him feel bad.

CC just listened to him, in the first minutes; her eyes were furiously looking for something that could show if his real intentions were a prank or a joke at her expense. But then she noticed that he never made any comment that seemed similar to something that the Niles she knew would have made – and she decided she could take a chance on that different side of him.

He noticed that she relaxed, and asked for a scotch, saying he would 'follow her lead', but they barely drank.

They were occupied talking. A lot. About many things. At first, about their daily routine, about things in Broadway; but then, they were sharing funny things they liked, movies and TV series, and suddenly she noticed that he was calling her 'Babs' and not 'Miss Babcock', with such warm tone, that she started mixing 'Niles' and 'Butler Boy', and it was stablished that both were calling _light_ names to show that they were comfortable with each other, talking about themselves. The subjects were getting very far of their normal subjects, and CC found it delighting.

At some point CC noticed how little they were drinking, and Niles started talking about how drinking was great, but messed up with some things. For a while, it seemed that the kiss in the den was to be mentioned, but Niles made a joke about drinking and memory, and she laughed with him, happy he never tried to talk about _that_.

The word _sex _seemed to be floating between them, just waiting to be said out loud, when they were still laughing about things you would want to remember. She tried to raise the tension even more, asking him for a concrete example of something that was so good it would be a shame to forget, and he smiled and said, with ease, "_dancing"_.

She laughed again and he proposed they went dancing. She accepted, quickly. She was having fun, he was being great company, why not? They used to dance together in events, anyway.

He mentioned a place with a traditional _Old Times_ Friday night – with _Old Times_ meaning something between very late 70's and late 80's. He said he had gone there already three times, but it would be so much fun going there with someone… They paid their bills and got out of the bar.

'I'm sure you'll like it', he said, helping her in the cab, 'it's about old songs, but very well chosen'.

'And?'

'And what?'

'No old jokes?' – she asked, knowing it was a the ten-minute taxi riding, a short amount of time being adequated to get closer to some dangerous topic.

The blue eyes were fixed on her.

'I think _they_ are getting old… Don't you?'

'Yeah. But it never stopped you before'.

'I never had the opportunity to see you out of our normal… sorroundings. So I went for what was secure. We stablished a _modus operandi_, you know. I would never break it – if not because I like it, because it is relatively safe'.

'I see. And now it's like to find a wild animal in a zoo'.

'What do you mean?'

'Usually I am the wild animal, fangs and all, menacing people and keeping them at distance. That's my habitat, and I am in control. Here, out in the open, it's like I must be tamed, because I am not the boss'.

'I would say it is the contrary'.

'?'

'When you're working you need to be that wild animal, so you can give orders, be feared and obeyed. That is great on you – really, I think it is a catching part of what you are - , but must be a bit difficult to be maintained'. He gave her a smile. 'I think that out of our routine we can be what we really are, without thinking of what people will say. I know _I _feel free. Don't you?'.

She just kept looking at him, like she was noticing something for the first time. He grew insecure. 'What?'

'I never noticed you could be philosophical. In the sense of saying something so clever that could open new perspectives to someone's life'.

'See? That's exactly what I was trying to say! You don't really know me, because at the house we are ourselves, but just the part of us we _can _be. There is much more about us to be seen, don't you think?'.

They smiled at each other for a moment.

'So, you want to see me free', she mused.

'Yes. And I will give a peek of the real Niles'.

'Ah, the philosophical guy'.

'The _understanding_ guy'.

The tone he used was warm, again, and she felt strangely happy to be with him, being sure she would be accepted for whatever she wanted to be – tamed or wild.

'I think I can take it, Butler Boy'.

'I'm sure you can, Babs'.


	3. The dance floor

_(This chapter is my __way of paying homage to all the Song Fictions. I usually don't really like them, but I can't deny that I have the habit of day dreaming about our favorite characters dancing to some song…)_

CHAPTER 3: The dance floor

By the sight of the buildind, it seemed to be a classy place, so CC felt it was going very well, even if it felt strange to trust so openly a Niles' invitation.

They paid and entered – explaining better, _he_ paid, saying it was _his _idea; she accepted gracefully, because it gave her a funny feeling. It was like she was there just because she was apreciated as a scort, without any responsibility on the events, whatever they are. No decisions to make, for a while, that didn't involve their fun.

The place was crowded, and there was light just enough to see the bodies, and some of the faces. CC liked that. Sometimes she could be a bit self-conscious of her own body and, specially, of her dance moves. Normally she would feel good in Niles' arms, at a bakers party, making traditional moves, but in a kind of _disco _it was a different matter. If they were to be dancing _and _having the opportunity to see each other, it was better if the light was just a bit more than dim.

It was playing _Magic_, by Olivia Newton-John, when they arrived. Niles took her hand and they went to some place in the middle of the dance floor. She noticed he was already walking as he was in the rhythm of the song, so she made the same.

Come take my hand  
>You should know me<br>I've always been in your mind  
>You know that I'll be kind<br>I'll be guiding you

Building your dream  
>Has to start now<br>There's no other road to take  
>You won't make a mistake<br>I'll be guiding you

You have to believe we are magic  
>Nothin' can stand in our way<br>You have to believe we are magic  
>Don't let your aim ever stray<br>And if all your hopes survive  
>Your destiny will arrive<br>I'll bring all your dreams alive  
>For you<p>

CC heard the lyrics for the first time, and gave her the sensation that it was very adequated: Niles was holding her hand, and the right road was very clear: follow his lead and have fun.

There was room enough for them to dance preserving a bit of space between them, so it was a comfortable beginning. The fact that the song had a strong beat, not too slow nor too fast, help things to start smoothly.

The next song made CC smile, when she heard the voice of Tina Charles:

Someone taught me how to  
>dance last night<br>What a mover he was!  
>And someone taught me<br>how to do it right  
>What a groover he was!<br>He taught me all the  
>steps to do the<br>Rock'n'Roll  
>I found my sense of<br>rhythm but I lost  
>my self control<br>When he said:

Dance little lady  
>dance<p>

CC immediately remembered that Bob Sieger moment, when Niles talked about dancing. He had a wonderful way of moving his hips and shoulders, almost impossible to believe coming from a guy with a so proper profession. Every time she watched _Remains of the Day _(and she must confess she loved the movie because of the blue-eyed butler it had), she kept thinking how a man with that training and responsabilities could sway like Niles… Well, now she had the opportunity to see that with her own eyes again. And it was about time!

As the lyrics sugested the guy was teaching the girl to move, Niles dared to take her hand, touch briefly her hips, and lightly guide her.

A bit more of physical contact… and it still was running smoothly.

The DJ mixed the end of the song with the strong beginning of _Rock_ _me_, by ABBA, and things got heated.

Rock me, give me that kick now  
>Rock me, show me that trick now<br>Roll me, you can do magic  
>Baby, and I can't get enough of it<br>Rock me, give me that feeling  
>Roll me, rocking and reeling<br>Baby, so don't stop doing it, don't stop doing it

Now it was the guy saying that the girl could give him _that kick_, so he let her free to boss him around – and she felt bold enough to touch him more or less like he had made to her.

He seemed to like it, because he was smiling broadly every time she looked at his face. And she noticed with surprise how sweet was a man that could smile with warmth while dancing.

They had great fun dancing around each other, and loved every minute of it: they laughed together making funny choreographies to _Invisible man_, by Queen, and to _Gipsy_, by Fleetwood Mac; CC laughed madly seeing Niles dance to _Trouble_, by Lindsey Buckingham; and many other songs that made them all hot and close to each other…

At some point they stopped to drink water and go to the bathroom, and soon they met again to resume their dancing.

Back to the dance floor, she found it amusing how he seemed to like seeing her dance _All I want is you_, by Carly Simon. At the chorus, CC was murmuring the lyrics while pointing her finger to Niles' chest:

They can never guess  
>In the silences<br>That all I want is you  
>And the sexy hurricane<br>We got here

All I want is you  
>I don't want a man<br>To say 'good morning dear'

She could swear he was blushing. She found it adorable. She kept singing:

Let 'em listen at the door  
>Let 'em listen through the floor<br>Let 'em go ahead and draw

the wrong conclusion

So chase me 'round the room  
>Make me crazy like the moon<br>They can never guess  
>In the silences<br>That all I want is you  
>And the sexy hurricane that we share<br>All I want is you  
>I don't want a man<br>Who tiptoes up the stairs

Now he was grinning, and that was making her smile broader, and they were dancing closer and the night was young... The lyrics of _Need you Tonight_, by INXS, found them very creative:

So slide over here

And give me a moment

Your moves are so raw

I've got to let you know

I've got to let you know

You're one of my kind

I need you tonight

Cause I'm not sleeping

There's something about you, girl

That makes me sweat

When the romantic part of the night came, the first song was _The lady in red_, by Chris de Burgh, which made people dance cheek to cheek and smile, because it was too cheesy to resist and extremely fun to dance. Some songs after, it was playing _Love is love_, by Culture Club, that Niles sang by her ear, making her smile.

You don't have to touch it to know  
>Love is everywhere that you go<br>You don't have to touch it to feel  
>Love is every second we steal<p>

Love is Love is nothing without you  
>Love is Love is everything you do<br>Open up your eyes and you will see  
>Love is Love is everything to me<p>

The night went on and on, the songs each turn being more romantic and making difficult to keep any distance between the bodies. They were heated, sweating and extremely excited, when the second Chris deBurgh played: _Love is my Decision_.

They had to stop to drink some water again, and that lightness of the beginning of the night was mixed now with something more… mature?

Later, the songs turned into something more _dancing_, again, and they were back to the action till almost two in the morning, when they finished dancing _Wake me up before you go-go_, by Wham!, and decided it was time to go home.

In fact, they just looked at each other and mouthed, at the same time, 'Let's go?', as it was obvious that the other would understand and agree.

When they got out of the club they had yet to decide where to go. It was clear the night was over, for both: they loved the dancing, but they were tired, and obviously, if the night was over to one of them, it was to the other. Of course, if you asked them, they would not be able to explain how they were so sure that the other was thinking the same.

'Well, I will take you home', he told her, waving to a taxi.

'You can stay there, you know. It's late, and you can go to the mansion tomorrow'.

The taxi stopped and they entered. Niles gave her address to the driver, hesited, and started to answer. 'I… don't work tomorrow. I have a free Saturday, too'.

CC noticed he seemed a bit shy, and that he seemed to avoid any mention of Maxwell. Probably he wanted to preserve that freedom they had talked about, in the other taxi, earlier that night. She decided she would never let him down.

'Someone had great expectations for the night, then', she said in a slightly mocking tone.

'Someone can dream…', he answered, with that crooked smile, making her sure that she had understood the new rules of their game.

'Yeah… Someone can'. She answered, in that low voice of hers.

Silence and nervous glances from him. She kept smiling, because making him nervous was fun. She liked the fact that he was bolder than usual, but was still the proper Niles she knew and could deal with.

'So… your proposal…', he begun.

'You can come and stay till morning. I don't see any problem'.

He just smiled, still feeling a bit unsure. She knew he would be, if he didn't hear an explanation. The question was hanging in the air, even if he was trying to ask just with looks, not with words.

'I owe you a place to rest, you know', she said.

'What do you mean?'

'I loved the club; thank you for inviting me. I've had an amazing night, and I want to be gentle to you, letting you sleep with Chester'. CC noticed he was making a face. 'In fact, you were very human, all the time, so you can stay in the spare room. I thank you for the effort, anyway'.

'You're welcome, Babs. You're worth of it'.

'O-ha. Take care, or I'll think you're flirting'.

He just smiled and kept looking at her.

'Maybe I should be less bold, once I'm staying at your covil'.

He winked at her. She wispered a 'Let's see' and both stared at opposite windows, to hide their crazy grins.


	4. Negotiating the night

_First of all, I would lik__e to thank the reviews; I apreciated them all, even if my greatest motivation to write is sharing my fantasies, waiting nothing in return. But it is very good to hear you, pals. Thanks from the heart._

_Hey, Rx9872: first, things are going __to be very slow. I want to feel every moment of it...;D Second, thank you for the hint – it was a problem of spell, because I wanted to write _covil, _a word that is common to English and my first language, Portuguese._

_In fact, I thank everybody that is following this story and specially reviewing, because it is very tiresome writing in another language, and I know that the mistakes will make sure to be my special guests...  
><em>

CHAPTER 4: Negotiating the night

The ride in the lift was animated, because they started talking about some dance moves when they left the taxi, and both were giggling when she opened her door.

He entered while dancing and singing in a decent cover of _Need you tonight_, by INXS:

So slide over here  
>And give me a moment<br>Your moves are so raw  
>I've got to let you know<br>I've got to let you know  
>You're one of my kind<p>

I need you tonight  
>'Cause I'm not sleeping<br>There's something about you girl  
>That makes me sweat<p>

CC was giggling even more than before, while she closed the door and he threw himself on her sofa.

She looked at him for a moment, and noticed with satisfaction how at ease he still was, seated on her living room, a happy smile making his eyes shine. He was pretty handsome, with that dark blond disheveled hair, that big smile and that wonderful blue eyes… Eyes that were showing how good he felt for being there, with her.

She decided to enter _boss mode_, just to guarantee that she would not stay staring at him as he was some kind of work of art.

'You can go take a shower while I prepare a place for you, go-go boy'.

'Don't you want to go first, while I prepare some food?'

'I didn't intended to eat at this hour'.

'Why? I thought your kind prefered to eat exactly at this hour…', she stared at him menacinly, and he kept talking like nothing was happening, 'but don't worry: I intended to make a light snack. We had just some canapes at the bar, and after all of that dancing, I know I could use some sandwiches'.

'Ok, I'm hungry, too. But you're reeking. Go to the shower'.

He seemed worried. 'Really?'.

'No, Dust Mop. But you go first, so I can see what I have here'.

He was blushing. She was confused for a moment, but soon she understood that he thought of himself taking the shower while she was seeing what _he _got.

She smiled. 'Hey, get your head out of the gutter! I'm talking about the _food_ I got! You probably know that I'm not very intimate with my own kitchen'.

He blushed more. 'I doubt you are not intimate with anything in this world'.

'Oh, the old and tramp jokes are back! At least now I'm sure you're really Niles'.

'You thought I was not? What an imagination you have'.

'Come on, Butler Boy. I'll lend you one of my hobbies. A pink one'. She started going to her bedroom.

'I doubt you have a pink hobby', he shouted after her, standing from the sofa and following.

She smiled. 'You know me very well', she handed him a white hobby. 'How did you know?'

'You're not Miss Fine', he looked firmly at her, 'and I'm glad for it. In more ways than you can imagine'.

There was an intense moment. Something strong passed between them: she understood how he prefered her style, and not Fran's, as he knew how important it was for her to know that there was someone who recognized and apreciated her way of doing things. She felt something very close to gratitude, but with a hint of pride, noticing the way Niles was looking at her. his first reference to someone of their daily routine, and it was to make her feel superior...

Suddenly, like it was too much, he cleared his throat and asked about the bathroom. She pointed, handed him the hobby and saw him disappearing at the indicated door.

CC sighed, while heading to her kitchen. She had a feeling that things would probably get out of control.

And she was surprised to notice that, in fact, she was wishing that. Badly.


	5. Sealing the partnership

_Well, thanks for the lovely reviews. I__'m trying to keep the pace, because we all know how frustrating it can be when someone let us hanging on a story forever._

**CHAPTER 5****: Sealing the Partnership **

When Niles entered the kitchen, wearing her hobby, CC already had put some eatables on the table.

He gave her a nod. 'Very good, kiddo. Now you go make your rituals while the expert deals with the food'.

She made a face but agreed. She was really needing to wash away that air of crowd and sweat and… other people.

CC could take her time in the shower, but decided against it, and made it quick. She decided to wear a hobby, too, just to show Niles that they were at the same conditions, that night.

Before exiting her bedroom, she even considered how unusual was all that care with Niles feelings, but she decided it was not the moment to think about it.

The night was about trust and freedom, after all.

When she got back, everything was ready for her: some tea, obviously to relax both of them; chicken sandwich, her favourite, to make her enjoy the moment; and Niles, smiling at her, to make her feel all warm again.

They ate in silence, because both were really hungry.

Wasn't it disturbing how Niles knew her better than herself? She really needed to eat, although she would never do that, if she was alone. There were times when she would reach home dizzy from drinking, and close the night with some whisky; the man in the kitchen had made a difference just by being there and giving her that sense of security he had all around him.

It was a good change that they could be there, together, while CC permitted herself to be off guard, and Niles dared to take care of her.

When they finished, she complimented him by the sandwiches and helped him to clean the table, noticing he decided not to comment her actions; he just thanked her, keeping things in that light tone they were creating beteween them.

'Are you tired?', she asked, walking to the living room.

'A bit. But not sleepy yet. Why?', he followed her.

'I'm not sleepy, either, and I'm tired, too. Let's just sit here and relax a little before going to bed?'.

He noded and they soon were on her sofa, seated side by side, stretching and trying to find comfortable posittions. CC was going to ask if he wanted to watch television or listen to some Gershwim when she felt a pang in her right foot. She immediately made a face and put her hand in her feet, trying to easy the muscles.

'Are you hurting?'

'Yeah. It's strange, I was ok a minute ago'.

'That's normal. Your body is trying to feel itself again, and it noticed that you have made something different. Let me see it'.

She put her feet on his lap without resistence, and soon she was receiving a heavenly massage.

'You like it?'

'Uhum', CC answered, her eyes closed, her body relaxed, her mind focused in the sensation of his hands on her feet and the fabric of her hobbies on her skin: the one she was wearing, around her body, and the one he was wearing, under her legs.

'You know, you can ask me any time', he said, in a very sweet way.

'For the massage?'

'For anything you want: the massage, the dancing. Even the night cap'.

'You work very early. Why would you want to sleep out of the mansion?'

'Because when you wish, you are a wonderful person to be with. It would be worthy the loss of some sleeping hours'.

She opened one eye. 'You're acting strange again'.

'Me?', he laughed, seeing her one-eyed stare. 'So, tell me who you prefer: Niles, the daily pranker, or Niles, the strange gentleman?'.

She thought for a moment, closing her eye again. 'I think I like both. But I will deny it forever'.

'That's ok. It is enough that you have told _me_'.

She liked very much the idea of, whatever happens, things were going to stay just between both of them.

They seemed to have reached an agreement, because there were no more words for a while; he kept massaging her feet, and slowly letting his hands roam delicately till her knees.

CC noticed his hands exploring new lands, but for some reason it didn't seem bad. On the contrary, he had skilled hands, that made her moan in pleasure when he reached her sore muscles just a bit over the knees. She even let out a _That's it_ positively sexy.

The moaning must have given him some hint, because he asked, very low, 'You don't mind I touch you where I know you need?'

She answered in the same tone. 'Keep it going, Niles. I trust you and I think you really know what I need'.

He never answered, but she could sense him smiling. She felt very relaxed, and his hands on the muscles of her thighs were making something to her.

He cleared his throat, at some point. 'I hope you don't mind terribly, but I… hum…'

She could imagine what he was trying to say. She could feel his body reacting to hers. It was impossible not to notice, because they were too close, and those hobbies were not the ideal clothes to hide anything.

CC opened her eyes and saw how intense his stare was – it seemed to be burning the skin it could reach.

His hands had stopped on her thighs, his breathing was accelerated, and she could see the raise he was trying to hide, sitting in a kind of constricted position.

'Do you think I should be offended by your reaction?'

'Sometimes I don't know what to think'.

'Sometimes, Mr Philosopher, physical evidence is necessary'.

She took her his left hand and made it slowly go to her center.

CC was nude under the hobby; Niles gulped, feeling her all wet, and made an effort to find his voice and talk. 'Miss Babcock… I want it very much. But I need you to tell me if… if it is really something _you_ want'.

She came to a seated position, slowly, taking his hand off of her and on her lap. 'I don't know what's got into me, Niles, but tonight everything is different. I can accept that, whatever we are to the world outside, we can be great when we are just us'.

'So… you want to give it a try? Do you want to be just us?'

She came very close to him. 'You promise this will stay just between the two of us?'. her breath made him shiver, what she found fascinating.

'I don't care about the rest if we can have this'.

'Then you have your answer: I'm sure I want this'.

He hold her hand, while he closed the gap between them, claiming her lips. They spent moments they could never mesure in time, just savoring each other, hands roaming with tenderness, and tongues twisting like they knew exactly what to do. It was intense, but never in a hurry.

'Kissing you is good when we are sober, too', she declared.

'_Too_ means it was good that time in the den, I presume'.

'You know very well it was, mister'.

'Yes, it was great. Made me stay awake for hours, that night'.

'Me too'.

They resumed kissing. She decided it was time to take some clothes out of the way, so she started to move, and soon he was laid on his back on the sofa, hobby opened, and she was laid on him, her own hobby in the process of being threw away.

CC was surprised of how good that felt: they were in a very intimate position, of course, bare skin touching bare skin, her nipples brushing his chest hair, her legs set comfortably between his, putting her in control of their bodies… But, even if they were really quick in getting skin to skin, it was like they simply _had to_ stop everything and spend a lot of time feeling their closeness.

It was not enough, of course – they would have to move on things further, and soon – but there was no rush in their movements, and they were very happy to explore their bodies in a strictly skin-to-skin level, for a while.

CC was enchanted by Niles behaviour: he laid there, under her, willingly letting her touch his body and kiss him wetly, while he just laid his hands on her hips, caressing her softly. It was like all of him was saying _Take me_, and she found it very hot.

He was not fighting her for dominance; he was giving her what she wanted, the way she wanted; he was happy to obligue. And she was more than happy to feel free to take what he had to offer.

She decided to test his resolution, and started to move her hips with a bit more intensity.

He imediately gasped, and started to move his hands, cuping her buttocks, and responding to her kiss with a new force.

CC discovered, with pleasure, that she was making him loose control, and she felt delighted with that.

Even more because, in fact, they were just making out on her sofa. What would be when they decided really make _that_?

She could feel his urgency growing, and hers was growing too, so she moved a bit, to give him some space and the opportunity to act.

Niles understood, moved with her, and stopped kissing her to ask, even if both were a little breathless. 'Here?'

'Here and now, Butler Boy. I can't wait anymore'.

He seated, wait while she took off her hobby and bra in a swift move, and pulled her to his lap. She got into her knees and went down on him, making him moan deeply. This way she was able to ride him, kiss his mouth and hair, let him kiss her and suck her breasts, while controlling their rhythm, her hands on the back of the sofa.

That was really amazing: they were so close they could smell each other, hear every noise their love-making was creating, every breath and sigh and moan. He was free to touch her everywhere, while she was commanding the pace and enjoying every moment of it.

They were in such synchrony they reached the peak together.

And remained there, as time had stopped, looking at each other.

Finally, both smiled and she just mouthed, 'Wow'.

He laughed, warmed all over by her blissful expression – and he was sure his face was expressing the same amount of joy.

'Maybe we should take a shower together', she suggested, caressing his hair and not moving a millimiter from him.

'It would be lovely, if you let me help you to wash yourself'.

'I don't mind you helping me anyway'.

They kissed sweetly.

'You know, we never remembered to use a condom', she said, casually.

'Oh', he seemed hugely ashamed, 'I'm really sorry. I never thought…'

She gave him a light peck in the lips. 'That's ok. I was not able to think, either'.

He gave her an adorable shy smile. 'I know it is not enough, but I was always careful when I had someone. I've been living as a monk for some time, and I have made some exams, so I am sure I have nothing that could harm you'.

'I am very careful when I'm dating someone, too, Niles. You know the last guys I've been with – I took both of them to the mansion. It was just the two of them, and I always insisted on taking care'.

'It means tonight was unusual for both of us'.

'Yeah, it was', she gave him another brief kiss, a bit surprised by the amount of real affection they were sharing. 'So, we are both clean, and free to have fun with each other'.

'Oh, God', he made a serious face, 'shouldn't we have this kind of conversation before things happen?'.

'I don't know. Usually I don't talk about these things. It's just obvious they have to be made'.

'But we didn't talk, and didn't make it'.

'Uhum', she answered, kissing his neck and fussing with his hair. It was evident she was not interested in the subject anymore.

'Aren't you worried? We acted as crazed teenagers'.

She was kissing his ear in a way that made his body react strongly, 'Why should I be?'

He tried to focus on his line of thinking, but it was getting more and more difficult. 'I don't know. It seems to be so wild it is disturbing me a bit'.

'I see', she said, keeping her assault to his senses with her hand in his nape and her breath tickling the skin under his ear, 'but we have known each other for such a long time… And we are going so well, here… We're as clean as angels and I'm taking the pill, so… There's nothing to worry about…'

He couldn't take it anymore. 'Please, let's go to that shower already. We have things to do and new places to discover, woman!'

She laughed, delighted, got out of his lap, making him moan in the process, and went running to her suite.

Niles stayed there, on the sofa, a few moments, trying to engrave on his memory that place where they had their first time. His heart was beating with such a joy he almost couldn't believe all of that was real.

The sound of the running water reached his ears. She let the doors open to him, for sure.

That thought made him give a sigh of pure hapiness. He would make his best to keep those doors open. Maybe he would even find a way to enter and never be out of her life again.


	6. Discovering a new world

_Well, I was going to make it smaller, but 2 days without posting make me feel guilty. So..._

_Again, thanks for the reviews. I was not expecting to write anything mature, but these two make us incredible things..._

_Ah, this chapter brings some of Niles' point of view. Just to make sure we are all in the same page.  
><em>

_To rx9872: thanks to you, we're having a shower scene in more details that I inicially have thought. Because I already know where it is going, but the way to get there is under construction. And you gave me the idea...  
><em>

**CHAPTER 6: Discovering a new world**

When Niles reached the bathroom, she was enjoying the hot water falling on her head and shoulders.

'Enjoying yourself without me already?', he didn't resist the chance for a zinger.

'I should be. What took you so long?', she answered, making a gest with her hand for him to join her.

He did so, taking her hand while talking. 'I'm not a supernatural being as you. Sometimes I must stop and breath'.

She embraced him. 'You liar! You didn't seem tired!'

'I am not'.

'Then I'm not following you'.

'Ah, sweet and slow-thinking CaCa...'

She glared at him.

'I meant we are both magicians, but you are supernatural, and I'm only human. I need more persuasive strategies to win you over, then sometimes I have to stop to breath while I think what scheme I will use next'.

'Uhm... That sounds great... I mean, what have you planned for now?'

'I intend to help you in this dangerous water ritual'.

'Oh, yeah...?', was the best she could manage, because his hands were descending in a sensuous movement, while he was kissing the valley beteween her breasts, her stomach, her navel, each of the tighs...

CC tried to concentrate and think of something to do, but the sensation of being served and, at the same time, dominated, was too much to her. She helped him to put her leg in the adequated position to give him access to her center, ans soon everything that was not their bodies and the hot water seemed insignificant.

She tried to relax and let him do what he was doing - and doing very well - but she could not deny things were getting a strange new level again. That same level CC felt they were sharing on the sofa - something far more tender than wild. It was new to her, because lovers were men that entered her life to provide two things: company to go to fancy places and decent sex. At times, just the company had to be.

Niles was making her feel special - every movement seemed to be cautious and careful, thought to guarantee her pleasure; at the same time, he was advancing and trying new things often, what made it so exciting.

So, being with a guy who you know in a daily routine is better than being with a random guy? Niles, always provocative and in the edge of disrespectful - maybe over the edge - was so good because he already knew her? But that means he had paid atention...

At this point she felt very close to her climax, and couldn't proceed.

She tried to warn him that she was coming, but Niles just stopped for a moment to tell her to release everything to him, and she could not say no to such an invitation.

She trembled all over, really letting go, and feeling amazingly turned on yet, because of the place and the intensity of that all.

Next thing CC noticed was that Niles was on his knees, embraced on her, his face against her stomach. He seemed strangely comfortable.

She took a breath to calm down. 'Hey, Butler Boy'.

'Uhm?', he looked at her, and she found he had a strange look on his face.

'Are you OK?'

'Of course. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Then what are you doing there, all quiet?'

'You don't like me quiet?'

'A lot, but I'm curious'.

'I'm enjoying the moment'.

'Well, me too', she gave a deep laugh and he smiled. 'Come on, get up and let me complete the ritual'.

He obeyed, noticing she was turning off the water. 'And how do you intend doing that?'

'Water runs in cycles. We have to do it all again, in the opposite direction, so the cycle is complete'.

'Oh', he felt himself shiver, because she was already holding a part of him that was very sensitive to the touch, and he could already imagine her mouth on him.

'And I see you are very ready, Mister', she smiled, licking her lips.

'You can count on it, baby'.

'Come. There's a table in my closet that will serve us fine as place of sacrifice'.

nxnxnxnxnnxn

Friday night followed like that till it was almost dawn: they would make love, cuddle and talk, walk around the penthouse together, joking about things, till they found a new place to experiment. And so on.

CC was specially enchanted by the mix of sex and tenderness they were spontaneously having. Without effort, they were trying things and discovering what the other liked to feel and do, the subjects that were interesting for conversation in the meantime, the time they need to recover and the time they liked to spend making love.

The sun came to find them going to her bed to sleep, tired and feeling like a couple of children at the end of a playing day.

nxnxnxnxnxnxnxn

It was noon, and CC woke up with the smell of the delicious cooking she knew was his.

She put her panties and a loose t-shirt and soon was with him in the kitchen, her arms around his waist, her chin on his right shoulder. He was wearing just an apron, what she found very captivating.

'Good morning, almost afternoon, Shamu', he greeted her.

'Good. What are you doing?'

'Some substancial enough so I hope you won't need to go out and hunt'.

'That's good, because I'm really hungry'. She let go of him and went to the fridge, to get something to drink. 'Oh, you have made juice'.

'Your maid is a very competent person. I found almost every thing I wanted to make a decent brunch'.

'Oh, yeah. She comes twice a week and things are always in order'.

'I thought she would came more times'.

'I spend so little time at home that she doesn't need to'.

He nodded and noticed she was arranging the table for them.

He started to put the dishes on it: there were a lot of things, including juice, coffe, some fruits, bacon, omelets, pancakes and four different sauces to put in them.

'And you say _I_ am the witch! How did you manage to prepare all of this?'

'Years of experience, the adequated material and the will to make things perfect to someone special?'

She put her tongue out to him, not taking him seriously. They started to eat.

'It is all delicious'.

'Thank you'.

'Which time do you must leave?'

'I must be at the mansion around four'.

'That's great. Do you have any ideas for the afternoon?'

He took a moment to think. 'I don't know. I'm just fine by being here. We could simply relax and talk for a while'.

CC stopped for a moment. It seemed nice enough. What was she thinking? Why did she ask?

The socialite thought again about her previous relationships: if they were not making sex, they were going out to fancy restaurants, or the theater. There was not time to spend just talking to each other and being together in a quiet place. It was like just being together was not enough.

When she tried that with Chandler, he even broke off with her saying she was suffocating him...

'Miss Babcock? Is everything all right?'

Niles was talking to her. He seemed a bit worried by her lack of response.

'Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking that staying here is great, too'.

He smiled. 'For a moment I thought you were being contacted by the mothership and it was the time when I discover that you are not you'.

'You fool. If they were going to contact me, you wouldn't even notice it. I'm highly trained'.

'I don't doubt it'. They started to collect things from the table.

'You have a nice bunch of movies. We can watch one together, if you want'.

The _Remains of the Day _fantasy came to her memory. She stopped for a moment, thinking of a blue-eyed butler with his back to a wall and trying to hid a book from her. It would be great to corner him… 'That's a good idea. Maybe I will even let you choose'.

They decided together that the movie could wait for another ocasion. The time was for being together, just talking about everything and nothing.

The initial intention was good, but the fact was that the conversation lasted, let's say, half an hour. They started talking about her work, the plans for the musical she was working at, and soon the subject was broadway _versus _cinema, cinema _versus _books... And CC found the situation perfect to mention how fascinated she was by _Remains of the Day_.

When she realized, they were seated facing each other, he listening with atention while she talked about all that proper bahaviour the British are so proud of, and specially about the options it let the butler have, in the movie.

Niles found her interest in the character of a butler something to be pushed a bit further, and insisted that she told him her favorite moments of the movie.

'Obviously, the scene of the book', she said, in a low and almost shy voice.

'The one when they almost kiss?'

She nodded.

'May I know why?'

'Beacuse I find it sexy the way he attracts her and makes her go after him'.

'But i't's very sad when they don't kiss'.

'I would say it is frustrating'.

'I see', he said and took a movie from the pile they had brought to the living room, before deciding they would watch none. 'I like this one very much, too'.

She didn't like the change of subject, but accepted it, 'Which one?'

He put the movie behind his back, as he was hiding it. 'Oh, you don't really want to know'.

She started to frown, but noticed the mischief in his eyes, and the way his body moved just a bit; it was enough to make her understand he imitating the scene she had mentioned - ergo, he was trying to seduce her.

She smiled and advanced, slowly. 'Don't be shy. I just want to take a look'.

'It's better not'.

'Is it so bad?'

CC reached him, took the movie from his hand and threw it away, without even seeing the title. 'It's just a romance'.

She was so close Niles couldn't talk anymore. He wanted to make a comment about her lack of romantic feelings, but all he could think was 'will she kiss me?'/'should I kiss her?'/'those lips!'

CC was having very similar problems; all she could think was 'should I kiss him now?' / 'Should I wait a little more?' / 'Oh, those eyes!'

Some moments passed, and they crashed together as they had to win some terrible obstacle. They kissed, kissed, kissed till they had to stop in order to breath, their foreheads touching. CC murmured something like 'How could they resist?', and Niles smiled, 'These things just happen in movies'. She nodded and they resumed their making out.

nxnxnxnxnxnx

They took another shower together (this time, just kissing and playing with the soap) and he was already putting his clothes on when she started to protest.

'You really have to go?'

'It is probably the major amount of time off in the decade, Miss Babcock. I really have to go'.

'You're a slave'.

He stopped fumbling with his shoes and looked severely at her. She understood the mistake and started to stammer an apology.

Niles sighed. 'It's all right. I don't like it either. However, it is a reality, and I must do my duty. I'm sorry'.

'You don't have to be sorry. I was insensitive'.

He smiled at her. 'Don't get all mushy on me. This is going so good I wish I could stay. I really understand your feelings'.

'I have no feelings. I'm the Ice Queen', she pouted.

'Oh, no! The magic pouting!', he pretended to be forced to attack her, approaching menacingly, 'I have to be strong and fight her over!' He threw himself on her, in the bed, making her giggle. 'Oh, no, she is winning!'

'You're all over me, pining my hands over my head, and I'm winning?'

'I should be out of here and I can't stand the idea. Like I said - you're the winner!'

She stopped giggling and looked at him seriously. 'When will I see you again?'

'Probably, just Monday'.

'And you don't want me to pout...'

He released her hands. 'Why don't you call me? I have a private line, remember?'

'It's not the same'.

'What an orthodox girl! It will be exciting. You can tell me what you're wearing, and then I will describe what I would do to you, and...'

'I got it! Stop or I won't let you go!'

'Phone call at night it is?'

'Yes, it is'.

'Good girl!' He got up. 'Well... I'm ready'.

'I'll take you to the door', she said and accepted his helping hand to get up.

They kept holding hands till her door. She was thinking if it would be too stupid to go till the exit if the building.

'You never called a taxi'.

'I'll walk till I find one. I feel like walking'.

'You mean it is a good way to justify the time you will arrive at the mansion'.

'Yes, that too. But it is August. The weather is great and I will have the opportunity to spend more time thinking of you before I reach the mansion'.

'Don't start with me again'.

'Right. I'll behave. Can I have a good-bye kiss?'.

'Yeah, you can'.

The moment she answered, CC noticed how she liked kissing him. In fact, she was craving that, because it would be at least some hours before they could talk again. And it would be just talking...

Niles put his left hand on her cheek, taking his time just looking at her. CC was doing the same, taking her time to just look at him.

When they kissed, it was slow and tender. Both knew it was something they would have to rely on while they were apart.

'Thank you for permitting this to happen', he murmured, when they parted a bit.

'Thank you for making it so good'.

'You know you're welcome'.

'Yes, now I know'.

Then he let go of her hand, gave two steps, opened the door and gave her a smile; he walked to the lift while she stepped out of her apartment, to keep looking at him till he really disappeared.

When the doors of the lift closed, CC stayed there, ouside her door, still looking at them. She wished he was still there.

But, for God' sake, they had spent more than twelve hours together; she could stay alone, couldn't she?

She entered and closed the door. She had the rest of the Saturday to... do what?

Work was out of question: no way she was spending her day reading contracts after all that amazing sex... Hey! That's it!

She decided to make a good use of her jacuzzi, relaxing and thinking of him.

nxnxnxnxnxnxn

Niles felt like he was floating on a sea of hapiness. He never felt so well succeded: he had made the woman of his dreams look at him in a new way, giving him the opportunity of making her happy. She really seemed to be enjoying his atentions - as much as he was enjoying being with her.

Would it be possible she would understand how he felt? Would she be happy when she discovered he loved her, or would she kick him off her life, afraid of their differences and the opinion of the outside world?

His plan was making her so comfortable with him she would simply accept they were perfect for each other. And then he would propose, proving her he wanted her forever.

He saw a taxi and waved.

Inside the car, he tried to calm down. The idea of marrying her made him so excited he doubted his own capacity of doing things smoothly. He realized his feelings the last year, some time after the arriving of Miss Fine and the start of their friendship - noticing how perfect she was for Maxwell made him think about his own taste in woman. He noticed his preference for the elegance of the blonde, his jealousy, his pathetic (even if succesful) moves to get her attention, his own reactions to her presence... And, since then, he was thinking of how he could make the beast change her attitude towards him, once he was fated to love her.

He started with a hint of gentleness when they were alone, and not trying to win all the verbal battles.

She seemed to notice, because she was smiling at him more often, and being nice when there was no one around.

Emboldened, he decided to test his luck at that bar he had heard her mentioning; she was there, he took a deep breath, wore his best smile and attacked.

The results were amazing.

Till now, he was sure she was just enjoying their relationship, without thinking about the future. If he wanted to make her accept him, forgeting the fact that he was older and poorer, he had decided he would make her life simply perfect.

Then, when he asked her the question, she would say the answer he wanted so badly to hear.


	7. Talking about it

**Chapter 7: Talking about it**

Later that day, Fran entered the kitchen and found Niles humming to himself, while cleaning the oven.

'Hiya, Scarecrow'.

'Good afternoon, Miss Fine'.

'You seem to be in a good mood. Got a Lucky Friday?', she leaned on the island.

'Yeah'. It was easy to hear the smile in his voice, even if his head was almost inside the oven.

'That's great. Are you seeing her again?'

'I hope so'.

'What do you mean? You didn't ask for her phone number? What an amateur!'

He got up from the oven and closed it, turning to her. 'In fact, I know where she lives'.

'Wow…'

'And I gave her my number'.

'You gave her the number of the mansion?'

'Of course not. I gave her my private line'.

'The one _I _don't have?'. She was feeling outraged.

'The same'. He noticed she didn't like it, but decided not to comment. Well, she would say something, whatever he answered, so it was better to wait for her point of view. He started to clean the island, once she had straightened her position, her hands in her hips.

'Why did you do that? Was it so great? She is a strange, Niles. How can you give your private number to a stranger, a woman you have seen once, that private line that even I, your best friend, can't have? And more, it is the woman that must give the number, not the man. What will she think…'

'Miss Fine', he cut her, in a patronizing tone, 'Listen to me'. he stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye. 'She is not a strange… to me. I've been meeting… well, dating her for a while. But I decided it was time to make things serious, so I gave her my number. This way, she has the opportunity to decide if she really wants to see me again'.

'Oy', Fran seemed to find it the cutest thing in the world, 'it is so sweet! Hey, wait: you really mean it, don't you? It's not some plot to pretend you're a gentleman…'

'No, no! I really like her. I think that maybe I even love her'. He was blushing. Of course he loved her. Deeply. But maybe it was not the time to tell Fran some details.

'I'm not surprised. I always knew you would be this kind of guy', she smiled at him. 'Wish you all the luck you can get, because it is risky business to let a girl take this kind of decision'.

'I trust her. She is very confident'.

'When will you bring her to meet us?'

'Well, I don't intend to do it very soon'.

'Why? She already knows you're a butler, doesn't she?'

'Yes, she knows'.

'Don't tell me she is ashamed of you'.

'I don't know. Maybe she is. But we have bigger problems'.

'Oh', she took him by the hand till they were seated by the kitchen table. 'Dish!'

He sighed. 'She is a very lonely person. She was never cherished by her family, and had a series of bad relationships with men that never really understood her'.

'You think she is afraid of getting serious with you?'

'Exactly. That's why things must be made with patience. I don't want to scare her'.

'I see. But you know, you could arrange things, so we can meet. We could be friends, and she would not be so alone anymore. I can advertise you to her, too'.

'I thank you, miss Fine, but I don't think it would be a good idea. She is a very… difficult person, sometimes'.

'My family is big. She would find someone she could be friends with'.

He just kept looking at her as she had grown a second head.

Maxwell entered the kitchen that moment. 'Hey, Old Man, I see you're back'.

Niles got up from the table. 'Yes, sir. And thank you for the time off. It was very important to me'.

'I'm glad to hear that'.

Both men stopped talking: Maxwell took a cup and Niles started to fill it with coffee. Fran could never understand how men could stand not knowing all the information.

'You know, Mr Sheffield', she chimed in, 'Niles is dating someone'.

'Well, congratulations'. Maxwell started to shuffle through the pages of a magazine that was on the island, while sipping his coffee.

Niles was smiling. Fran was trying to make their boss take some interest in personal matters, as always.

'It's a lovely day. I think I will read some contracts in the terrace. Can you get me something to munch on, later, Old Man?'.

'Of course, sir'.

Maxwell nodded and got out of the kitchen. Fran made a face and got up from the table.

'You know, Niles started, 'you better marry him soon'.

'Why?'

'Because, if my plan got succesful, I'll have a life of my own, and I'll ask for many nights off. It means at some point it will be too much for him to give nights off to both of us. If you're the wife, it will be easier for me to get what I want. If you're still the nanny, we will have a terrible conflict'.

'Don't be pushy. You know I'm trying'.

'Try harder, miss Fine'.

'What do you suggest?'

'I'll make some cheesecake, tea, a tray for two, and I'll call a woman in a smashing outfit to get it all to him in the terrace'.

'Who is that? And how is it helping me to… Oh, I got it. I'm going to change'.

And with that he smiled, because everything was going exactly as he wanted: Fran would be all over Max, what would make obvious to CC that he was not an option; if the nanny got the millionaire, everybody would end up being with the right person.

And now, he had all the time to just cook while thinking of his right person.

nxnxnxnxnxnxn

It was almost ten when Niles finished his day.

He was anxious to reach his room, so he could take a quick shower, change into something comfortable and wait for her call.

Because he really wanted her to call.

Probably she would never noticed how important to him that call was; to her, it was just a moment for some fun. To him, it was the proof she wanted him as he wanted her.

Niles realized, while he was taking his towel to dry himself, that they never mentioned time, so she could call at any moment. She could have already called, when he was not there.

That would be really a tragedy.

That precise moment, his phone rang.

He run to take it. 'Hello, it's Niles'.

'Hi, baby'.

It was her! His heart was beating madly. She was talking to him as they never parted. Good signal.

'Hi, sexy thing. How are you?'.

'Alone and thinking obsessively about touching you'.

'That's good'.

'No, it's not. I couldn't even work all day'.

He smiled. 'Well, I have some news for you'.

'Good or bad?'

'It will depend on how you take it'.

'Go on'.

'I'm naked'.

'Oh, God. You're already in bed?'

'I'm getting out of the shower'.

She moaned. He laughed.

'So, how are you taking it?'

'With my bare hands'.

He laughed again. 'Is this that serious, to you?'

'You have no idea'.

'I'm starting to regret telling you'.

'Don't worry. I'll manage. Just describe what you're doing'.

'Really?'

'You promised me we could make it, if I were to call you. Have you forgotten that already?'

'Never, Babs', he laid on his bed and closed his eyes. 'Well, as you wish. I'm laid on my bed, naked. My body is wet, because I hadn't time enough to dry myself. It feels very similar to that thing we did in the table of your closet, because we were already wet from that experiment in your bathroom… Do you remember the feeling of my still wet skin under your fingertips?'.

Her breathing was irregular and her answer showed she had her mouth dry. 'Yeah, I do'.

'Now I'm holding myself the way you did last night. Your touch was extasy, you know'. He could hear her moaning again. 'My hand is caressing my length, and if I close my eyes and use my imagination, I can remember your tongue doing that'.

'It was delicious', she answered. 'I can remember your fingers in me, too. I'm trying to do the same, but it is not the same'.

'Maybe it will help if I keep talking to you while you do it'.

'Let's try'.

He never stopped talking, while caressing himself and describing to her the way she should touch herself to do what he would be doing if they were together.

It was easy to know when she was close to her climax, because she started to moan louder, saying his name in a pleading tone that helped him to come the moment she let out an intense high-pitched cry.

Some moments passed, before they started to talk again.

'Feeling better?', he asked.

'A bit. It still is not the same, but your help had made things much better'.

'It's good to hear it, Babs. Well, it's late, and I have a long day tomorrow. You know, I have errands to do, if you don't mind I could see you for some moments, at noon'.

'Really? Promise me you'll come'.

'Well, in a sense, I have already done it'.

'Yeah, me too… But you know what I mean'.

'I promise I'll call the moment I get free'.

'Thank God! I was beginning to wonder how I would survive till Monday'.

'It means you intended to make out with me here in the mansion? I can't have Monday off'.

'I have all the intention of making out with you in every place of that mansion, Mister'.

Silence.

'Niles? Are you ok?'

'Y-yes, I am. It was just… too much of a picture in my head'.

'Wait till a put my hands on you', she laughed an evil laugh.

'I barely can't wait', he sobered.

'Me too', she answered, seriously.

'It is better we go to sleep before we get all emotional'.

'You're right', she said, giggling.

'Good night, Miss Babcock. I'll dream of you'.

'You better. Kisses'.

'Kisses, sweetheart'.

Both slowly turned off their phones. They were happy, but they knew it would be a long, long night.


	8. Sunday, glory Sunday

_**I decided Chester does not fit in this. I'm sorry, he was lovely, but he was Fran's dog. This way, our heroes have the penthouse just for themselves...  
><strong>_

**Chapter**** 8: Sunday, glory Sunday **

That Sunday was the kind of day Niles liked: in the morning, everybody was at home; he made lunch, people ate and talked with animation. Once they finished, each one had plans, and soon he was alone – Miss Fine was at Sylvia's house with Gracie, Maxwell was out with Brighton to watch a game and Margareth was at a friend.

That meant: nothing to do all afternoon. It was not like he really hated his job; however, a part-time day of duty was something he really could get used to – time enough to tide up the kitchen and plan the best way of enjoying his time almost-off. And today, specially, he had some errands to run…

In fact, he had some things to buy for the house, but it was relatively easy and quick to do, with the town car. With his experience, one hour would be more than enough. He got out of the mansion as soon as possible.

Arriving at the supermarket, Niles extracted a list from his coat pocket and started to buy the itens the Sheffields needed for the week. At the same time, his trained eyes were scanning the products and recognizing the ones he would select to buy for CC.

It would be very different, when he could take his favorite nemesis with him. They would be free to spend time together in the supermarket, buying her favorite shampoos, choosing her favorite food for the week, exchanging light kisses all the while.

Niles caught himself daydreaming about her so many times, in the market, he decided to make this mission even shorter than initially planned. He would just buy some mushrooms yet – necessary to prepare the mushroom risotto she loved so much – and fly away from there.

To the arms of his woman.

**nxnxnxnxnxnx**

CC was feeling a bit better about working, today; Sunday was usually a depressing day to her, because it was the day she most felt her solitude, but knowing that Niles would call her at any moment to say he was coming to see her was making things better. She would find a new joy in the reading of so many documents – they were a useful way to pass time till her man arrived.

She felt a funny feeling about Niles being _hers_. She decided it was not a bad feeling, just new, and not something to worry about.

It was the first time, in her adult life, that a guy was more important than her work. The idea could seem to be preposterous, but the fact that her afternoon would end with such a visit was making her feel really excited.

**n****xnxnxnxnxnx**

Niles payed the bill and separated things in two categories: the first one, things that should be taken to the mansion by the market personel, in the next morning; the second one, things he was going to take to the penthouse, to have at hand when he wanted to cook for CC.

He hoped she would not take him wrong – it was not like he was trying to get bossy on her; he just wished to make it easier to prepare things she liked most, not just in the mansion, as usual, but when he was visiting her, too. Niles promised himself he would explain that to her once they met.

He believed the perfect man should know what makes his lady happy; Niles knew a good part of it already, and the rest she would tell him, for sure.

**n****xnxnxnxnxnx**

Almost three and a half. CC took off her reading glasses and started to put the contracts back in their respective folders. Her working Sunday was over.

She got up from her sofa and stretched her back and arms. She was not exactly tired, but her brain was refusing to concentrate in reading for the last fifteen minutes. Since she went to the kitchen to drink some water, in fact...

There was some juice in her fridge, and she decided to drink it. Niles made it extra, so she would still have it for some hours before he was gone.

While she sipped the juice, she remembered him cooking wearing just an apron. It was an amazing view. In fact, it was making her all wet, right now.

'How long?', she asked out loud, turned the lights of the kitchen off and went back to the living room.

The sofa was another place for good memories. She seated there, remembering their first time. It was surprising how people simply can be so close to great things and never take them. Why hadn't they made it before?

The phone rang. 'Thank God!', she exclaimed, before sobering. 'Hello, hello!'

'Hi, dear. Ten minutes is a good measure of time to you?'

'I would prefer five, but I will survive'.

'Calm down, witch. I'm on my way'.

They hung up and she immediately tried to relax: he was coming in a few minutes. It would be ok. They would have some hours to be together, before he had to go. They would, for sure, make this time worth the waiting.

Last time was a great new experience. Sex on the phone – what an idea! Of course, having her fingers in her were not the same as if it was his, but his voice giving her directions, making her notice how well he knew her, had given a new dimension to the situation.

The word _connection _was gaining a new meaning to CC Babcock, associated to taste, sounds and touches of pleasure.

**n****xnxnxnxnxnx**

Niles had his own key, but he decided to ring the bell before entering. He knew she would probably feel more secure if he never entered her house without warning her first.

He didn't have to wait; the door was quickly ajar, and CC Babcock was there, breathing hard, as she was making a great effort.

'Hi', he gave a radiant smile. 'Is it a good time for a visit?'

'Yeah', she answered and pulled him roughly by the hand. He obeyed, letting her have things her way, and put the bags with groceries on the floor, while she closed and locked the door.

She never even looked at the bags. She just pressed him against the door, kissing him like it was hurtful not to do so.

He answered eagerly, quickly learning her pace and catching up with her.

When they had to brake up for air, she knelt before him and begun to open his trousers.

'Hey', he protested weakly.

'Don't stop me. I need to taste you'.

It was said with such a desire, while she was fumbling with some buttons, he felt his throat go dry, and decided to help her. Once his trousers fell, she pulled his briefs till the middle of his thighs, and assalted him with a mouth so hot and hungry he had to find support on the door to not fall.

It felt like heaven, but was very different of what he had planned. He had decided to take things slow, he had even thought of some moves to put her in the mood, but now he could see it was not necessary. She was very, very in the mood already.

Her mouth was driving him crazy and making him quickly loose the strenght to carry on any plan, but he forced himself to stop her – he must show her how he felt about it all.

'Hey, Babs', he grabbed her by the shoulders and made her stand, pressing their mouths in a deep and brief kiss, 'You're amazing. But I want to taste you, too. This way I can't show you how much I missed you'.

The intensity of the desire in her eyes was almost frightening. She quivered, closed her eyes, inspired deeply and seemed to calm down. 'Come on', she said, in a very low voice. 'Choose the place. Now. I need you. Fuck me, please'.

They kissed again, intensely, she grabbing everything of him she could, pressing her body all against his.

'The kitchen table', he murmured, while biting her earlobe.

She nodded and knelt again. This time, she just licked him, while proceeded to take off his shoes and socks. He finished the work for her and took her in his arms.

He went to the kitchen carrying her and put her on the table. She was nude under her nightgown, so it was easy for him to kiss her while he helped her to take off the garment and explored her insides.

All of that at the same time was making her loose control again, and soon she was guiding him to her center.

Niles noticed she was very much ready, so he made what she wanted. CC let out such a moan he thought she had come; he felt her nails in his shoulders, and when she started moaning again, he knew she was very close.

CC was desperately pushing him against her, and started to plead again he fucked her.

'I want it, too, baby. But let's take it slow. Please, let me make it'.

He was showering her with kisses while he said that, and then he reclined her on the table, putting her feet on his shoulders. She stood there, all open, her body tense with expectation. Niles directed her to grab the sides of the table, and started to slowly pound.

He did it in such a way it was pleasure and torture to her. All she wanted was him fucking her hard and making her come right then and there, but that rythmical thing was making her head spin. The way he handed her breasts, or got all inside her just to stop moving and kiss her deeply were something not less than magical.

In some place inside her head it made sense, for a moment, that Niles wanted to make it slow and sweet, and that was, in fact, an amazing way of showing her how he felt about her, but soon the sensations overcame her and logic fled out of the window.

Soon she couldn't take it anymore, and demanded him to take her there. He increased the pace and didn't stop it till she cried out a lot of unintelligible words related to his name.

**nxnxnxnxnxnxnxnxn**

Later, he was finally putting the bags on the kitchen table, while explaining that he had bought those things to her.

She was occupaying one of the chairs, more looking at him moving, noticing every detail of his messed shirt, delighting in the view of his legs and the sound of his voice, than really paying any attention to his words.

She barely registered he had brought some of the ingredients to prepare her favorite dishes; in fact, she thought it was sweet of him to do so, but she could live without it.

'You don't mind, do you?'

'What?'

'Weren't you hearing?'

'I was. I just got lost in thoughts for some moments. You talk so much I can't follow you. Now I know how Maxwell feels about Nanny Fine'.

He smiled at the comparison. 'I want to know if it's ok to you if I keep some of these things here, to prepare us food'.

'You know my maid could have done it. You just must leave a list'.

'I prefer to buy food myself'.

'Why bother?'

He sighed. 'I was raised seeing the difference between domestics that respected their bosses, and domestics who hated them. My mother was very respectful, and she really liked to take care of people. She was a great cook, and I knew who she was attending by the way she dealt with food. When she chose just the best and watched intently the details, I knew she was cooking to someone special; when she made things just correctly, I knew it didn't matter who would eat: it would be good food, but not food with feeling'.

They laughed at the idea, and she seemed interested. 'Do you enjoy cooking?'

'Yes, I do. But I prefer cooking in special ocasions. That's why the food I bought. Do you get it?'

She waved a hand. 'Yeah, don't worry about it'. She got up. 'Come here and forget those things'. They embraced and started to exchange little kisses.

After some moments their pressed their foreheads together, both smiling. He sighed.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, baby. I just missed you too much'.

'Me too'.

'It will be great to see you during the day'.

'We've been doing this for years'.

'Now it is different'.

'How?'

_At least she didn't ask why_, Niles thought. 'Before we were not enjoying ourselves totally'.

'You're right! Now we share a terrible secret! We can have a lot of fun with that!', she said, putting her head on his chest.

'Yes, darling. It will be fun', was all Niles could say, mesmerized by her sweet posture while saying something so wicked.

They stayed there, hugging and just hearing each other's breath.

Niles was seizing every moment he could with her in his arms, happy to be there, doing things right.

CC was thinking of a way to convince him to go to her bed.


	9. Like any other day

**Chapter 9: Like any other day**

Monday morning was full of promises, to Niles: he was back in the mansion at seven pm, on Sunday – time enough to prepare dinner and attend all of his duties with perfection.

He was deadly tired when he reached his bed. The afternoon had been intense, to say the least, with a demanding Babcock and his own desire to give her satisfaction. All he wanted was sleep.

He couldn't, at first; he kept thinking about the amazing afternoon they had: the sweet intimacy, the kisses and caresses. The start was a bit savage, but he was able to make a turn in the events.

When they were saying their goodbyes, they decided neither of them would call, tonight. It made no sense to call, once they would see each other in the morning. Even if they wanted thought it would be good, it was clearly not the right thing to do.

Of course, his phone rang.

He smiled, knowing who it was. 'Hello. It's Niles'.

'Hi, dear

'Oh. You called'.

'Well… Uhm…'

'Are you all right, Babs? Are you need of something?'

'Everything is alright, don't worry. Just wanted…'

'To say good night?'

'Yeah, yeah'.

First thing he was ready to say was _You don't have to be ashamed_, but thought it would sound badly. So, he tried something just plain nice. 'This is very good to hear'.

'What?'

'It is good to hear that you wanted to say good night. I dare say it's… bitter-sweet'.

The smile in her voice was obvious, 'And you like bitter-sweet?'

'Love it'.

The moment he closed his mouth, he was terrified: probably it was too early to say something like that… What if she demanded an explanation about his use of the _l _word? What if she mocked him? What if…

'Why, thank you, Niles'.

He was surprised. 'For what?'

'For loving something I am'.

It was almost too much for him. He opened his mouth, but noticed he would stammer if he tried to talk – because he was not sure what to say.

She was silent, too, making clear the moment was serious. It gave Niles some courage. 'You should know by now that I really love a lot of things about you'.

'Oh, so tender… Almost sissy'.

They laughed, and it was like a sign that they were even for the time being. 'Good night, baby'.

'Good night, Butler Boy'.

**nxnxnxnxnxnxnx**

Remembering last night, Niles had his hopes up for the day. In fact, he barely could wait for her to arrive, because he wanted to know how she would behave being next to him in the mansion. What would it be when they were alone? And what would it be when they were in front of other people?

She came earlier than expected – a few minutes before the breakfast, the bell was ringing.

Niles let her in with a smile plastared on his face. 'I see they took the rock off of your coffin extra early, today. Any news I would have about that?'

She kept a straight face, but the smile could be seen in her eyes, while she observed him taking her coat. 'Oh, yes. The stalking departament needed a professional, so they set me free'.

'Who are you stalking?', he asked while they were heading for the dining room.

'Legends describe a horrendous creature. He has sandy hair covering all of his body and eyes blue as ice'.

'Is he dangerous?'. He was already helping her with the chair.

'Very much'.

'And how do you intend to kill him?'

'Who talked about killing? I will take the creature and tame him'.

'Maybe I can help you'. He smiled and started to serve her.

'I don't need your help. I know he has a birth mark on his lower region. It will be easy to identify him'.

She was eyeing him with more then a bit of desire, while he was circling the table, heading for the table where the foods were. 'Hey, I don't have a birth mark'.

At that precise moment, Maxwell entered the dining room.

'I will have to see it for myself later. I don't trust you', she said, deadly serious, pointing a fork to the butler.

'Good morning, CC. What is it you're already doubting something Niles told you?'

'Oh, it's nothing of importance. What becomes him, of course'.

'You should be very cautious today, Sir. She arrived earlier than usual, and in a good mood. Obviously she is preparing something evil'.

Maxwell didn't take his eyes off the newspaper he was reading. In fact, he wasn't listening anymore – this show could be watched anytime, and he had another priorities. For example, find something interesting to comment when the nanny arrived – Sunday had been a bit too intimate for his taste, with him being in the terrace and she bringing him some delicious things to munch together... He would have to distract her, so she would not bring the subject…

Niles and CC were smiling at each other: both were having incredible fun simply by exchanging ambiguous barbs under Maxwell's nose.

It was not very different from what they did in a daily basis, but the fact that only they could really understand what was happening added a delicious new layer to their relationship.

Fran entered, the children arrived, everybody noticed Maxwell trying to escape Fran's questions (and found it funny), the children said goodbye and went to school, Maxwell run away to the office, Fran went after him and suddenly Niles and CC were alone again.

'Well, that was fun, but I have to work', CC said, getting up.

'Come and visit me later. I'll be right there', Niles commented nonchalantly, indicating the kitchen.

'Surely', she said, smiling and going up to him, just to give him a peck on the lips. 'You can come to the office, too. I may need something while I work'.

Niles kept looking at the door after the socialite disappeared. He made a 'Yes!' that showed how good it was going. After all, her behaviour made him know for sure two things: 1-she was relaxed in being with him, alone and with the others; 2-she wanted to keep the barbs and zingers, mixed with loving gestures.

Even if she had not noticed yet that they were, in fact, loving.


	10. That's the way

_Hi, everybody. The reviews, I have to admit, give me a warm feeling..._

_I must apologize by the delay in posting. As I already said, I know where this is going, but I'm choosing the details along the way, and every chapter must be re-read a lot of times to detect the mistakes. As wednesday and thursday are very busy days for me, I'll try to compensate with big new chapters on Friday.  
><em>

Thanks a lot for reading!

**Chapter 10: ****That's the way**

The day passed like this: she came to the kitchen for some coffee; he went to the office pretending to dust. They were never alone, but managed to throw zingers and simply enjoy that pleasure they felt by provoking the other in front of Maxwell and Fran.

Later afternoon Niles was chopping vegetables to use in a sauce, when the socialite entered the kitchen and gave him a big smile. 'I bet you don't know what Nanny Fine did this time'.

He stopped chopping and looked at her, happy they were finally alone and, of course, interested in the story. 'What was that?'

'Hey, you're not fun!'

'I beg your pardon?'

'You must make a guess'.

'Why?'

'Because I want to bet! Don't even try to fool me – I know you're a natural gambler!'

He made a face at that. 'It's not funny mocking me like this'.

She laughed, 'Come on! I need a bit of cooperation, here! See: I'll try again', she cleared her throat, 'I bet you don't know what Nanny Fine did this time'.

He sighed. 'Ok, I'm in. Do I have a hint?'

'No'.

'What's the stakes?'

'You don't need to know'.

'It's not remotely fair'.

'I never said it would be'.

'Let me see… It must be something about family… Her family… Maybe cousin Ira decided to reverse the operation'.

She made a shocked face. 'What? Who is…? Op-peration…? Tell me you made it up!'

'You don't need to know, Babs'.

'You stupid butler! I don't care. I win'.

'I admit defeat. Can you tell me now what happened?'

CC went to the island, being right in front of him. 'She tried to convince Maxwell to take her to dinner, once he didn't _finished_ with her yesterday'.

She was laughing hard at that, and he find it intriguing. 'I don't see what's so funny. We're already used to her schemes'.

'Yeah, I know; but _she_ doesn't seem to get used to _his_'. And she was still laughing.

He just smiled at that. It was good to see she was not so interested in Maxwell anymore. At least she seemed to be enjoying being with him just to share some news, without a trace of her obsession by the producer.

When she calmed down she rested her hands in the island, looking pointedly at him, who resumed chopping.

Soon he stopped. 'What?'

'You've lost'.

'Oh, yes. So?'

She licked her lips. 'I'll claim my prize now'.

He kept looking at her, a bit confused by the way that sounded. She meant there… in the kitchen?

'First thing, Nanny Fine can come here any moment', she started. 'Her conversation with Maxwell was growing tense'.

He felt more confused.

'I intend to circle the island, kneel in front of you and pull your pants till I can reach your cock. Then, I will lick and suck it till it is very hard on my mouth. I will touch your balls with my fingertips, just to feel you quivering.

At this point he had put the knife on the island and was staring at her, with an xpression that was something beteween shock and deep desire. His chest was rising and falling with expectation, and he was more than beginning to feel his hardness.

She went on. 'I know how you like to touch me, too, so I will take off my blouse, so you will be able to put my nipples in your mouth, and pay me the fauvor. I will be so ready for you I'll beg for you to fuck me right here. And I know exactly how we'll do it. We are going to…

'Can you believe that man?', Fran entered the kitchen, already talking non-stop. 'He is obvious to a lot of things, and suddenly he can smell a date even before I can ask for it!'. She said to no one in particular and seated at the table, taking a magazine.

Niles was occupied taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. He was lucky to be wearing his apron, but it was not covering enough, right now.

'Unfortunately, it will have to wait', CC said, looking at him and smiling evilly.

'What do you mean, miss Babcock?', Fran turned to her and asked, from the table. she was curious, because she never expected the blonde would give her any attention.

'Me and Maxwell have work to do, Nanny Fine. Your advances will be easier after the premiere of this show. So, have patience and don't ridicule yourself so much'. She said and exited the kitchen, smiling at Niles mouthing _You'll pay_.

Again, the butler was fortunate, because Fran kept talking about the lack of commitment of her boss, and it was a good way of cooling him off before she could notice anything.

**n****xnxnxnxnxnxnx**

Back in the office, CC's mind was reeling with a plan. 'Maxwell, you know we're running late in this production'.

'Yes, CC, I know. But you can be sure we're doing our best'.

'Well, it's not enough. I think it would be productive, if I work some more hours than usual. I just need to go home and fetch some things, so I can sleep over'.

'I don't know about that… I don't feel so good working after the usual time… The children…'

She sighed. 'I didn't include you in my plans, Maxwell. I said _I _was going to work. I like working till late night and I prefer working here, where I can have all the material I need at hand'. She smiled at herself at that; what a pity Niles wasn't here to comment that.

'Oh, well, if you don't mind working alone… It would be great'.

'No, I don't'. She took her purse. 'I'm going home. Inform that stupid butler of yours I'll need acommodations for the night. Bye'.

'Bye, CC. See you later'.

**n****xnxnxnxnxnx**

After her exiting, Maxwell worked for a while, and then decided to take a break and go to the kitchen for some coffee.

He found the butler and the nanny in an animated chat over coffee and cheesecake.

'I wouldn't mind having some of those, too, Old Man'.

'Of course, Sir'.

Maxwell engaged Fran in some conversation that included the possibility of them having a nice dinner with the family later, trying to make it sound more romantic than it really was. Niles sighed, hearing such a frustrating proposition, and made a pity look when Fran exited the kitchen to choose something to wear – happy with so little.

Niles considered Maxwell a good man, but, frankly, this situation was starting to bother him. The woman was beautiful, sexy, lovely with the children, caring, funny, and was ready to him – what was he waiting for?

His situation was so much more difficult, and yet he was there, fighting for CC. He would never let her waiting; he would never deceive her. He knew the risks of loving her so much – his heart almost broke every time she seemed to be taking him wrong. The sex was awesome, but soon he would want more; how to make her realize his and her feelings without getting crazy over it?

Now, for example. Why wasn't she here?

'Is miss Babcock in the office, Sir? Maybe this time she couldn't hide and the sun hit her?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'She didn't came to claim some coffee. I guess she has become dust'.

'Oh, I completely forgot to tell you. She went home to fetch some things. She intends to stay the night, because she wants to work more on the new production.

Niles couldn't even talk. Would she be doing what he thought she was doing?

'Would you mind preparing a room for her?'

He gulped and had to trust his voice. 'Of course not, Sir. Any dirty and small place will do. She feels more comfortable like that'.

Maxwell just smiled.

'Will she come for dinner, too, Sir?'

'I never asked, but I think so'.

'You know, you should ask if you want your family saved from starvation'.

'Don't be so exagerated, Niles', Maxwell claped his shoulder, 'She is not that bad'.

When the producer disappeared, Niles murmured to himself. 'Oh, yes, she is'. And he smiled like a fool.

**n****xnxnxnxnxnx**

Dinner had no incidents, but even Maxwell noticed how CC seemed happy. He was amazed by her joy in working. It seemed the simple prospect of being up till late, alone in the office, was enough to give her great satisfaction.

Fran had noticed that, too, and decided to comment. 'Oy, miss Babcock. I've heard you'll be working late, tonight'.

'Well, it is not exactly new', Niles was heard. 'In fact, the place chosen is the surprising thing'.

'Yes, Butler Boy. The corners are crowded, so I decided to transfer my activities to the office'.

Maxwell interrupted them. 'Hum, CC… I have the feeling that this was a slightly improper thing to say…'

'Why? Oh, yes, the children', she smiled at the three siblings. 'You have heard worst things from Niles, haven't you?'

'Well, yes', Brighton answered. 'That's ok, Dad. We don't mind'.

'Hey', Niles protested.

'We even find it amusing', Maggie agreed.

'Don't worry, Niles', Grace added. 'We accept you both the way you are'.

'See what you got?', he acused CC.

'Me? You started!', she answered.

'I don't mind who did what', Maxwell pondered. 'I just wish we could have some limits, here'.

This moment Fran stopped eating and finally inserted herself in the conversation. 'Limits are very important. Once, Yetta let Ma went out with some friends of her. They were not exactly friends, because they were from…', and she went on and on, while Niles and CC were gazing at each other with promising looks.

To an outsider, it was a promise of more barbs later; between them, it was a promise of more special moments.


	11. A dream come true?

_Here we have the second big chapter I promised you. It marks the end of a first phase in their relationship._

_It's great when I can use some phrases they said in the episodes. You'll recognize them, for sure. I like it because it makes me think that, in fact, even in parallel realities they would have the opportunity to say the same things they said in the series._

_Just one more thing: at the end of this chapter, I mention Niles finding it hard to sleep and looking at her. It is a moment inspired by one of the most wonderful fanfictions I've ever read, 'Five hours explained'. I don't remember the author, but it was in TRUNFP. If anyone remembers, I'd have pleasure in giving credit to the writer._

**Chapter 11: ****Like a dream come true?**

Everybody was already in bed when Niles went to check on her. He found CC seated at the green leather sofa, some contracts on her lap, a pen in her hand, her forehead frowning in concentration.

'Don't want to disturb you, but I'd like to know if you need something'.

She sighed and stretched her legs. 'Have you prepared a room for me?'

'I was going to ask if I really have to do that. Can't you sleep in the terrace, as a good monster? It's a full moon, and we don't want to risk any changes inside the house'.

She looked through the French doors. 'I haven't noticed… Wow, it is beautiful'.

'Yes, it is', he said, looking pointedly at her, the face shining with silver light.

She smiled, registering his compliment. 'Of course you don't have to prepare me a room. I'll stay with you'.

'Good. And when are you… coming?'

'When you take me, lover'.

He had his eyes wide open with the possibilities of her provoking answer. 'Then, my next question could be… where?'

She scanned the office, visibly choosing, and finally decided. 'The chair'.

Niles locked the door and watched while she took her shoes and clothes off, very quickly. He dimmed the lights, and stopped to watch her nude form for a while. Again, things were happening in a very swift pace – they even had to touch each other! This worried him a bit, because he felt insecure about what she was feeling, when did it this way.

'Like what you see?', she claimed his attention.

'You don't know how much… Well, in fact, I think you already know'.

They finally kissed, and he was very turned on by her boldness. She seemed to have forgotten the world outside, the danger to be caught, and was concentrating just on them. Maybe it was the kind of sign he should take as positive.

CC found it a turn on to be nude with Niles in the office. It was like doing something so improper no one would believe if she told them. The fact he was still with his clothes on, kissing her passionately, brought out fantasies of seducing him, what made her feel ready to go further.

She started to take his clothes off, and guided him till he was seated on the chair behind the desk. He put his trousers on it, so they wouldn't leave any marks of their activities (even if he made all the cleaning, it would be difficult to explain a stained chair).

CC seated on his lap, burying him deep inside of her in just one decisive move, taking care to not hurt him. She inclined her body back, so she could feel the hair of his chest on her back, and his kisses on her nape.

She knew he liked things slow; she was beginning to learn how to enjoy it, too, and decided to try it, even if she was in charge.

Initially, she made all the right movements with deliberated patience, letting him enjoy the closeness and make the caresses he wished. CC had to admit it was as far from bad as something could be – his hand were doing amazing things to her.

She paid attention to the way he took advantage of their position to explore the front of her body – her breasts, thighs, stomach and more intimate parts – while his tongue and lips were dedicated to her back. All the while, his hips were making slow movements, remembering her how good it was that he was inside her.

The sensation of skin to skin was starting to get on her, because she was not used to such a sensuous rhythm. Sex to her were always related to the rubbing of the right parts of the body, like pushing buttons that helped her to achieve the peak.

With Niles it was better, simply because he had pleasure by touching her, by kissing her, by knowing the details of her body. He made her feel desired, because it seemed he wanted it all – not just the right buttons. There was no hurry because the journey was so good it was worth the delay in reaching the peak.

She understood that and was surprised with the warm feeling it gave her.

Soon she reached the limit she could stand, got up and cleaned the desk quickly, so she could lay on there, on her arms and hands. He got up, too, and glued his body to hers, being out of her, just making her feel his tongue tracing her spine.

She shivered. 'Please, take me'.

'I'm taking you'.

She let out a moan, her oice altered by passion. 'Don't make me wait'.

'Never, baby'.

He tried not to be so forceful, but she started to come against him when he trusted, and soon her knuckles were white from taking hold of the desk.

He stopped when he was reaching the point of no return, took her and made her sit on the desk, in front of him, legs parted.

She pulled him till he was inside her again, and they kissed passionately while he resumed his movements.

It was easy to notice how bad she wanted that, because her legs were crossed behind his buttocks, pulling him further inside her, and her hands were roaming desperately, sometimes grabbing his hair, sometimes guiding his hands to places she wanted to be touched.

She had to make a big effort to not yell when she came; it was too much pleasure. Her deep and long final moan made him come, too, letting both amazed by the power of that.

'I'll help you to put things back', she said, caressing his hair.

'Let me do it. Just put your clothes on, so we can go to my room'.

'Why can't I help you?'

'If you stay naked, we'll never be able to make it to my room'.

'Oh, yes. You're right'. She hesitantly pulled out, and he helped her to get out of the desk.

Niles started to put the objects back in their previous places, but soon he had to stop – instead of taking her clothes from the floor, she was seated at the green leather sofa, massaging herself while looking at him nude.

'Hey. We had an agreement'.

She just pouted.

'Please, woman. We have to go'.

'Ok, you're right again'.

They finished their tasks, he put his shirt and trousers quickly, and both went to his room, giggling all the way.

**Nxnxnxnxnxnxnx**

When they got there, Niles closed the door after her and suddenly felt a pang on his back.

_Shit_, he thought, _Her perfect lover has disappeared, and the old guy has taken the place_.

'Are you sure you want to sleep here? Someone could see you'. it made his heart hurt, just to suggest it. He wanted her to spend the night with him, but we couldn't risk she noticed his predicament.

'Is there anyone making nocturnal visits to you?'

'No, of course not'.

'So, don't be a boob. The risk is so small we shouldn't even consider it'. She went to embrace him, already taking off her clothes. 'In fact, we're just wasting time'. Then she noticed him grimacing and stopped. 'Are you in pain?'

'Well, I… maybe… kinda… sorta…'

'Where is it?'

He was the image of humiliation. 'It's my back. Maybe I… should prepare that room to you'.

To her merit, CC soon understood the situation. He was a man, after all, and the idea of not being at her disposal was probably tormenting his macho side. 'Don't even think of it! Take you clothes off, Mister. We'll mix my shiatsu and your hot shower and make things better'.

**Nxnxnxnxnxnx**

After the session in his bathroom, they were laid on his bed, spooned.

She was dozing off, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He had resisted to the shiatsu thing, in the beginning, because he thought it would be worst if she made everything for him and he didn't get better.

He should have known better than defy CC Babcock.

She insisted and took his clothes off and pushed him to the bathroom. There, she turned on the shower and instructed him to put his hands on the wall and let the water fall on his shoulders and back.

'Are you ransacking me?', he asked, obeying her. His voice gave out his nerves.

She came closer, closed the box and put her hands on his shoulders. 'You must relax, Niles. I want to ease the tension. Will you help me?'

'I can promise you I'll try'.

'That's enough, baby'.

Niles closed his eyes and tried to stop thinking, because his thoughts were making him really tense: all he could imagine was her frustration if he could not satisfy her anymore, tonight. Of course, they could try something that permitted him little movement, but it would not be the same – it would be not what he had planned for them. She would realize he was too old for her, and everything they had wouldn't be enough and she would reconsider being with him…

'You know, I always wondered if you had a nice torso. It's very difficult to say, under all those shirts and coats. Now that I know the answer, I must say I'm lucky no one else can see it'.

'Why?', he didn't open his eyes, focusing on her voice and her hands on his shoulders and arms.

'Because you have an amazing physical. What would be if any woman – or even man – knew about this shoulders?'

He smiled. 'Really?'

'Oh, yeah'. She started to work on his back. 'I can feel the strenght of your muscles, here. Must be all the hardworking'.

'Probably'.

'For a middle-aged guy, it is almost not natural, you know'.

'I'm a modern middle-aged guy. I try to be fit'.

She was in dangerously close to his hips and buttocks, now. 'Everybody tries to be fit, or at least thinks of it. I don't see you really doing anything. How do you manage?'

'I walk every time I can. I try to eat decently. And, even if I may seem to be lazy by what I say, there's a lot of hard work to do, in this house'.

CC now was openly massaging his buttocks.

'You know, the pain was not there'.

'Which pain?'

Niles moved a bit and noticed it was not there anymore. 'Wow, how did you do it?'

'Besides the witch powers?', she said, kneeling to work on his legs.

'Uhum'.

'I really know how to do the shiatsu. Even made a course!'

'That's good'.

She was touching now his balls, and soon everything in the area, with expert hands. He was starting to moan.

'Is this shiatsu, too?'

'No, this is a particulat tecnique I'm developing'.

'It will change the world'.

'I don't need the world. I need you'.

He opened his eyes. She was in front of him, still on her knees. The look on her face was one of lust.

'Keep your hands on the wall', she ordered. And began doing what she had promised him in the kitchen, before Fran arrived.

**n****xnxnxnxnxnxn**

That's why he couldn't sleep.

He was not used to someone taking care of him. And, of all people, _she _had done that. With tenderness and that devilish way of turning him on.

She had even talked about his age as it was a compliment. Specially when _she_ was with her hands in the bathroom wall, moaning at his trusts, she had called him _stallion _and _rider _and a lot of other things, and said something about his stamina, his skilled hands and the power he had over her.

This was disturbing, and made him rethink his plans. Maybe this would be easier than he thought: maybe CC Babcock was already understanding what their relationship really meant!

He was worried that they could use sex as the only way to show any kind of affection, like before, when they just dared to show their feelings through zingers. Of course, Niles loved the sex part – it was giving a new thrill to his life – but he needed to be sure there was something more, something that would make the difference to her if someone else appeared in her life.

The idea of someone richer and younger taking her from him made his heart ache. He touched her hair with his fingertips, deeply shaken. Loosing her would be umbearable, after tasting this heaven.

'Why aren't you sleeping, yet?', she opened her eyes and slurred, turning to him lazily.

'I want to look at you some more. You're beautiful'.

She smiled. 'Well, thank you', she gave him a peck on the lips. 'Now go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere'.

CC closed her eyes and relaxed against him, again. She didn't have the slightest idea of how much her words were important to the butler who laid by her side.


	12. Organizing Thoughts

Maybe I shouldn't have written so many things after reading the first chapters of The Proposal, by SpoirDio. Now people think I've lost my touch and that am drowing myself in slut…

Well, in fact, things had to be graphic to permit some considerations. I'll try to make my line of thinking clearer, in the next chapters. Thanks for the imput and for the reviews, people.

Ah: and I'll use for birthdays those dates people usually like, in fanfiction: November for Niles, as Daniel Davis, and February for CC, as Lauren Lane. I find it cute.

**CHAPTER 12: Organizing thoughts**

It was Tuesday.

Three days of relationship.

Niles was alone, in the kitchen, trying to think things over while furiously scrubbing the island.

Day 1: They had went out in a great date, made sex on a lot of places at her penthouse, and made a silent agreement that things were great without being discussed.

Analysis: He feared her reaction to his aproach, but at the end of the next day it was like they were involved for decades.

(Well, in fact, it was really like they were involved for decades… At least, the way they danced around each other seemed like a very stable relationship, to him).

Day 2: They made sex through a phone call, because they were missing each other a lot. For the same reason Niles made sure to visit her on Sunday afternoon.

Analysis: The fact she missed him as much as he missed her was a wonderful sign.

(Moments like this gave him the feeling of belonging he craved so much).

Day 3: They stablished a good-natured routine of exchanging barbs, kisses and teasings, and finished Monday making sex at the mansion, too – in the office and in his bedroom.

Analysis: Life would be a lot more interesting, now. And dangerous, because she provided some very embarassing situations for him.

(He liked danger – if he didn't, maybe he would never even think of being with CC – but her way of playing with him brought back some of his feelings of uncertainty).

To Niles, it all was a mix of happiness and aprehension. Friday evening he was trying to show his best to the woman he loved; Tuesday morning he woke up to find her by his side, sleeping peacefully, and realised there was no way of him knowing exactly how she felt, even if things seemed to be going great.

Maybe he would have to wait a lot of time, before extracting some information from her. And, even if he was wishing to wait, he was sure the suffering would be bad.

**nxnxnxnxnxnx**

To CC, it was pure heaven. Friday evening she was seated alone in a bar, wishing something would change and she wouldn't leave to her lonely apartment after a lonely time drinking… alone; when she woke up, Tuesday morning, hearing Niles in the shower preparing for the day, her life had changed completely, to something comfortable and full of pleasure.

She was sure this thing beteween them was a wonderful decision, and she liked to think the decision was hers – of course, he had made the first move, but it was in her hands to say yes or no. CC Babcock was as far of being a coward as one can be, and she would never let the opportunity to play with Niles slip off.

She remembered looking at him, all those years, and imagining what would he be behind the mask of Butler-of-all-Retorts. Now she knew he could be attentive and sweet. Two things CC had never really appreciated in a man, before Niles showed her how important they were.

**Nxnxnxnxnxnxnxnx**

Soon they discovered it was like they had an expontaneous way of making the other satisfied; it was not necessary to make plans or talk, because everything they wanted, the other was already providing.

CC got to sleep in the mansion, using a lot of more or less convincing excuses, at least twice a week. The other days, Niles would escape to the penthouse, being back before the time to start breakfast for the family. When they were alone, in the mansion, they would spend time flirting, and sometimes would even engage in a light making out. They were more discreet than in the beginning of their relationship, what made Niles feel better about their encounters – there were children in the house, and he would never be totally relaxed if he thought she was going to turn him on in the middle of serving lunch, for example.

There were already things that were hers in his bedroom, and things that were his in her penthouse, at the end of the first week. In one month, an outsider could easily say they lived together.

He cooked for them almost every time he spent the night with her, what CC loved. She would insist they found some new place to dance, and he would insist on taking her to the movies, and to some restaurants he knew and enjoyed – specially on Fridays. This way, they were always having fun and enjoying each other's company, no matter if they decided to be alone or not.

**ncncncnncncncnc**

Initially, CC noticed Niles was always searching for something on her face. He seemed anxious to please her, what she found cute. She was sure soon it would pass, because no man behaved like that after some weeks in a relationship. Even more, because they were spending a lot of time together, which would naturally make everything ordinary.

After two months together, things had not changed, and she couldn't help but feel intrigued: why did he insist on taking such care of her?

It was confusing, but she decided again not to pay much attention. He seemed to be happy, was a great lover, wonderful company, graceful escort… The zingers were still the same, but now had a new flavour – and she loved the taste of it.

His reasons, in fact, didn't matter to her.

**Nxnxnxnxnxnxn**

All that routine was making wonders for them, but it was a tiresome one for Niles, and soon CC noticed (that was one of the things she was proud of herself: she has become more attentive, learning how good it was when he paid attention to every single detail for her). Once Fran had already been informed he was seeing someone, and that this relationship of his was two months old (technically, not a fling anymore) CC started a campaign: Let the Butler run Free.

The main idea was convincing Maxwell that Niles should be given more nights off; when possible, even one entire day in the weekends. The socialite made clear that her interest was getting Niles out of the mansion the most it was possible, so he wouldn't be there to pester her.

Maxwell was getting a bit irritated by her insistence, so he called Niles in the office, one afternoon of the first days of October, seizing the opportunity while she was in the theater.

'Yes, Sir. How can I help you?'

'Take a sit, Old Man. It is a personal matter I wished to discuss with you'.

Niles obeyed, sitting on the green leather sofa, and starting to wonder if the man would finally ask him for some advice related to Miss Fine.

'Niles, I've been noticing your behaviour, lately. You've been spending nights off the house very often'. The butler opened his mouth, and Maxwell make a gest with his hand. 'Wait. Let me finish'. Niles obeyed. 'It's not affecting your work, even if I can see the dark circles under your eyes. I could even say that, with Miss Fine here, the children and I… well, the children may not need you so much, specially in the night and in the weekends'.

Niles was getting more and more agitated. 'Are you firing me, Sir?'

'Firing? No, Niles, for God's sake! What an idea! I've called you here because I think we have to make some arrangements regarding to your work time, so you'll have the necessary means to be with this person you're seeing'.

Niles let out the breath he had been holding. 'Was it Miss Fine who talked to you about it? Because, you know, I never complained about that to anyone'.

'Miss Fine has made some comments, but, as strange as it may seem, it's CC who is insisting on this'. The producer smiled. 'She says it is the perfect opportunity to get rid of you, but I think she is really worried about your relationship'.

Niles tried not to smile at the irony of that. 'Why would you say that, Sir? The witch just wants me as far away from her as her own dignity'.

'It's not true, Niles. She has been insisting with me, saying you should have more nights off and more Sundays, at least twice per month. Technically, it is not her business, because those are times she is not here'. Maxwell' smile was smug, now. 'I can read people, Niles. She wants this relationship of yours to be succesful'.

The butler couldn't prevent his blushing, this time. 'Well, Sir, you're right. She's been really more attentive, later. Maybe she finally has found the right medication'.

'So, what do you think of making it official: two nights off per week, and two weekend days per month? You must inform me and Miss Fine in the beginning of each week, so we can organize our schedules according to it. And I will not change your salary, because I presume you'll be in contact and reachable, in case we have an emergency'.

'Of course, Sir. And I agree with your terms. They are faultless'. He got up, smiling. 'I don't know how to thank you for your understanding'.

'You could have told me before. It was a bit stressful to deal with CC'.

Niles laughed at that.

'Well, that's it, Old Man'.

'Once more, thank you very much, Sir'.

'You're welcome'. The butler was already exiting when Maxwell called him again. 'Oh, Niles… show some gratitude to CC, too'.

'Of course, Sir. I wouldn't let this opportunity slip'.

That arrangement made things easier to Niles, because he was feeling a bit guilty about not being in the house without asking permission. He thanked CC in a lot of ways, for that, and considered it the first time she had acted to help him to stand before their boss.

What was a great victory, considering months ago she would make everything Maxwell asked, just to have a fragment of the producer's attention. This side of CC, one of the very few he really couldn't stand, was going away quickly. Thank God!

**Nxnxnxnxnxnx**

The general stage of their relationship was one of peace, when his birthday arrived. It was the end of november, winter was getting more and more adequated to cozy nights indoors, and he received as a gift from Maxwell the weekend off to celebrate with his partner.

Fran was a bit jealous at that. Her relationship with Mr Sheffield was more or less in the same place it was six months ago, and Niles was so involved with this woman of his that he barely had time to her, now. Of course, she was happy because he was happy, but she couldn't deny the feeling she was loosing her best friend.

She decided to confront him in the kitchen, the previous day of his weekend off.

She was at the island, shuffling through a magazine, waiting for him to come back from some shopping. The business partners were at the theater, so they had the house for them, and she intended to make some things clear.

He finally arrived, a heavy coat, gloves, the car keys and shopping bags, through the back door. She helped him with the bags. And observed while he took off the gloves and coat

'Thank you, Miss Fine. Wow, it's already freezing out there'.

'Niles, we need to talk'.

He freezed. 'Is there any problem?'

'I don't know. I mean, you're my best friend. I love Val, but you can undertand things in a level she can't, so I think you are more than a friend to me, because you're a man, and you come from another country, and you accept me and help me to live here in this house, so you're almost a brother. Who would treat me like this but a brother? Not that Nadine is a good example of family, but, anyway, what I want to say is that I miss you, because now you have this wonderful woman you keep seeing and day dreaming about, and we're not as close as we were. And now you'll even spend your birthday with this woman I don't even know. I mean, you should bring her here to meet me, well, to meet the family…'

'Miss Fine', he cut her, because something must be made to stop her. 'I think there are some things that must be clarified, here'. He talked while indicating the table, started to prepare tea for the both of them, and went to sit by her side. 'I undertand that you're confused about all of that. I mean, we have known each other for four years, and it's like we have been friends forever. I really like you as I would like a sister, if I had one'. They smiled sweetly at each other. 'This person in my life has made me something very different from the Niles you met. I had no personal life. Now I have someone that I love and intend to make mine'.

'What do you mean? You'll marry her?'

'I want to'.

'Oh, Gosh! And are you going away?'

'No, never. My life will stay the same. The only difference is I will have someone special to officialy take care of'.

'And you would have to bring her here to an engagement dinner'.

'Oh, yes, it's true'.

'Is she a good person, Niles? Is she treating you right? I don't want to loose you to some stupid chick'.

'She is great'. He was smiling brightly, so Fran was sure he was being sincere, even if he was not going to give her the details she wanted. 'You know, it is the first time in my life I feel so close to being complete'.

'She is your other half?', she whined, putting a hand on his arm.

'Definitively'.

'Oy! And you're blushing!'

They laughed together.

'I've been missing you, Scarecrow. I wish it was solved already, so you could be here with us in the important dates'. He gave her a questioning look. 'You can't fool me, Mister. You'll ask to spend Christmas with her, too. And New Year. See what I mean: she is stealing you from us!'

'Miss Fine, let's face the facts', he got up to take the hot water and was back with the mugs ready. 'You are resented about my relationship because we two were together in the schemes to get you in a relationship. Fate made me find this woman before Mr Sheffield makes a move on you, and it is getting difficult for you to accept it'.

'I thought that could explain things, but I think it is not just that, Niles. I really like to be with you in the house. The times we can spend together, when the children are off, or when everybody is already in bed, are almost over. You have been organizing your time in working, provoking Miss Babcock and getting out to see your mystery woman. You don't give me flowers aymore!'

Niles made a great effort to keep a straight face, because things were really serious to her, if she was making a Streisand citation. 'You're right, Miss Fine. I've been neglecting you. I promise to make it up. And I'll start planning something for you and Mr Sheffield to do while I'm off. Give me some hours and I'll tell you something that will make all the difference'.

She hugged him. 'Oh, Niles, thank you. it's so good having you back!'. She stared at him. 'Of course, you still owe me at least a photo of her, but I'll let it pass for now'.

**nxnxnxnxnxnxnx**

When the producers arrived from the theater, there was loud Olivia Newton-John music coming from the kitchen. They went there and saw Niles and Fran making the last steps for 'Magic'. They were laughing like school children.

They never saw the couple staring from the door, so distracted they were, dancing. 'Need you tonight', by INXS, was starting, and Niles were overflown by good memories of a certain blond, without noticing her at the kitchen door.

If CC had looked at Maxwell, she would be surprised by the amount of desire his eyes were showing for the nanny. The producer was not being succesful in hiding it, right now.

If CC could see herself, she would be surprised by the amount of jealousy her face was showing. The hands of the dancers would touch lightly, and she would flinch as they were stabbing her.

She went to the radio and turned the tape off.

The dancing couple froze in the place.

'Oh… Sorry, Sir. We kind of… got carried on'. Niles said, recomposing himself without looking at anyone in particular.

'T-that's all right, Old Man', Maxwell stammered, seeing Fran fanning herself and looking seductively at him. 'I think I'm going to the office', he run away, and the brunette decided to follow him.

The blondes looked at each other, silently. CC had her hands on her hips, her eyes scanning him like she expected to find something different from her usual Niles.

'You seem distressed', he tried to start a conversation, sensing her stern look upon him.

'Oh, yeah?', she said between gritted teeth. 'And you can't imagine the reason?'

'Help me. Maybe there's something I'm overseeing'.

'You were dancing. Our song. With her'.

'I beg your pardon?'

'You were dancing our song with Nanny Fine! Why did you do that?'

He was going to say, I never even knew we had a song, but it would sound like he hadn't paid attention. In fact, it was very sweet of her to choose a song, so he decided that being sweet was the right way to act. 'Babcock', he said, holding her hands, 'I loved every dance we had together. I'm sure you know this. This song is special to me, too, but I never realized you would feel bad if I danced it with some one else. I'm sorry'.

She looked at their joined hands. 'But… why?'

'We are friends. She called me to a conversation to tell me she miss me because I am like a brother to her'. He smiled. 'And this brother will be out of the house in his birthday because he prefers to spend the day with another woman'. He was looking her square in the eye. 'Do you get me?'

'I think I do', she said weakly. 'But it's very hard to see you and her…'

'Why?'

'You spent so many time telling me she was sexier, younger and more caring than me… What should I think when I see you so close to her?'

He got serious at once. It was the first time she mentioned the nasty things he used to say as something hurtful. Maybe it was a good time to give a step further, giving her a glimpse of his actual intentions.

'Miss Babcock, you're an intelligent person. Can I trust you to answer me some questions?'

'Yes'. She was a bit confused by his question, but trusted him enough to comply.

'Do you think you two are in any sense alike?'

'Me and Nanny Fine? Never!'

'When I said she was sexier, I was trying to make you see that her style makes a lot easier to the average man think of sex. Do you think I am an average man?'

'Well… now that I know you better… no'.

'Do you think that, if I wanted Miss Fine, I would help her to get to Mr Sheffield?'

'Probably not'.

'And do you think that, if I really wanted her, I would have chosen to spend the best of my time with you?'

'Oh, God'. She put a hand on her mouth. 'It was stupid'.

'No, it was not. You just had never seen it happening, so you were surprised and reacted instinctively. After all, you want to be the Alpha Female'.

'I know I don't have the power for that'.

'Don't underestimate yourself, Babs'. He pulled her in an embrace. 'Miss Fine may be caring and resourceful, but you're assertive and strong, and I would prefer to follow your lead anytime'.

CC positioned herself to be able to look at his face still being in his arms. 'So, the male world has eyes for me?'

'You know it has'.

She smiled shyly. It was good to be complimented, but it still disconcerted her a bit.

'I badly can wait for tonight, Niles'.

'Me too. It will be the beginning of a perfect weekend'.

'You don't know what I prepared for you. How can you know it will be perfect?'

'You'll be there'.

They let go of the hands and had to hide in different activities, because Brighton and Maggie came from the living room discussing something.

CC still stayed in the kitchen, looking furtively at Niles, trying to decide what to do; she wanted to tell him how shaken she felt because of his phrase, but it was too risky for now. So, she gave up, greeted brother and sister and went to the office, probably to put the Nanny out of there by force, if necessary. She needed to work and forget that they had a good part of the Friday ahead, before meeting for their time.

**Nxnxnxnxnxnx**

It was later, while he was adjusting his tie and preparing to left the house, that Niles had time to think about her actions in the kitchen.

Fact 1#: they had a song.

Fact 2#: that song talked about needing someone that is sexy and similar to the person who needs him/her.

Fact 3#: she was jealous of him and Fran.

Conclusion: she felt insecure about them, even if she knew, deep inside, they were equals – thus, made to each other.

If she felt insecure, she was afraid of loosing him.

If she was afraid of loosing him, she knew there was something special and unique about them.

Would it be too much to think it was one of the signs he was expecting?


	13. His birthday

**Chapter 13: His birthday**

'I told you it would be perfect', Niles murmured, smiling.

'Your idea of perfection is me, you, red wine, a fireplace and a sofa?'

'How could it get any better?'

'You know…', CC sighed, rearranging herself to touch his shoulder with hers, nudging him. 'You're right'.

It was Saturday night, they were together in a rented cottage by a lake, sipping wine, making small talk and relaxing. Niles had made dinner and now they were just enjoying each other in a big and comfortable sofa. Surprisinly as it seemed to be for CC, she was finding it all great.

Iniatially, when she asked what he wanted for a birthday gift and he answered 'Some quiet place where we can be together', she thought he was joking. In fact, it was still difficult for her to understand him and his choices; CC Babcock was never a person of simple needs, but Niles was, and it was one thing she was learning to enjoy with him.

Of course, she had her saying in it, and she was going to make him often remember that fancy things could go well, too. 'I'm happy you promised to spend Friday night in the place I chose. I didn't want to tell you that was my gift, and for a moment I thought you would refuse to go'.

'I would spend Friday night wherever you wanted, witch'. He decided to tease lightly, taking her hand to softly caress it.

'Good to know I have some authority', she answered, accepting the caress with a bit of smugness.

Some moments of silence. Both were remembering Friday night: how she proposed they went to that same first place where they went on their first date; the way he relutantly agreed, because all he wanted was really to be just with her; how they arived around eleven; and how his face changed once they entered the clunb and he had a bright smile all through the night.

At some point they were slow dancing _Groovy kind of Love_, by Phill Collins, when Niles started to comment. 'It's strange, but all of my favorite songs are playing, tonight. Some of them are even in the same order of my tapes…'. She smiled when his eyes got wide. 'You don't… do you?'

'Well, you left your tapes at the penthouse, I got fond of them, and thought about using them to produce a special list to be played in a special night'. She touched his cheek. 'Happy birthday, Butler Boy'.

They kept staring at each other. It happened a lot, and CC still didn't understand why they were so moved every time they locked stares.

She saw the tears forming in his eyes and kissed him tenderly. She was sure he was crying because he was more than happy, but it made her wish to comfort him all the same, so CC hugged him, dancing again. The DJ knew who she was, and got very well paid to give a good part of his attention to the couple – what meant that their display of emotion in a slow song would make the guy put some other love songs for the time being. Like CC had oriented him to do – guessing Niles' reaction to her surprise would be as good as it ended to be.

She already knew her Butler Boy very well.

**ncncncncncncnc**

She put her empty glass on the table and laid down her head on his lap. Soon he was caressing her hair, the way he had noticed almost made her purr.

The night before had been wonderful, and after the club they went to the cottage. They had a good night of sleep, holding each other, and then spent the day in bed, watching old movies, eating delicious things Niles had bought previously and dedicated more time caressing and teasing each other than really _making_ sex.

It was a great change, in CC's point of view of what a man-woman relationship should be, and she discovered it brought her to a new level of satisfaction – something that was not just physical, but emotional, too.

Friday night was about partying; Saturday night was making them all quiet and sweet; but there was something bothering her, and she decided it was a good time to talk about it.

'Have you already thought about Christmas?', she asked him.

'What do you mean?'

'It's already november. How will we spend it?'

'You can tell Mr Sheffield you're going to spend it with your family, but spend Christmas and New Year with me'.

'What about you?'

'I didn't intend going to England this year. As for an excuse, I always have that special woman to be with. It's an easy alibi'.

'Maxwell will surely believe you, but he may not believe my part of it. I never spent so much time with my family'.

'I'm sorry for that'.

'Don't be. I'm already used to it'.

'It's not fair. Your parents had a lot of money and they were not a couple of proper British people, as Mr Sheffield's parents. Why couldn't they be more attentive to their children?'

'You talk about British people like you were not one of them'.

'I'm half French, if you have forgotten'.

'And how is it you're proud of it?'

'I always thought it made me special. I can have the best of two worlds: being British, I have all of that reserve that is necessary to be a butler; being French, I have all the spirit and bold behaviour it is necessary to be an interesting person'.

'It's from your mother, isn't it?'

'Yes', he answered, noticing she didn't comment his 'interesting person' declaration.

'How is she?'

'Phisically?'

'And emotionally! Tell me everything'.

'Well, I've got her eyes'.

'I already like her'.

He smiled. 'She is a very warm person'.

'So is you. What about your father?'

'He is a good man in general, funny and talkative, but sometimes he can be a bit wild… I know he had a hard time controlling himself when he was younger'.

'A short-tempered Britishman?', she asked, imitating his accent.

'Yes, most of the time'.

'How could he be a butler?'

'He worked in many houses, till he found Mr Sheffield senior. There he met my mother and decided to make an effort to be a better person'.

'And did he make it work?'

'Yes'.

'Are you proud of them?'

'I think they thought me a lesson that I will cherish for all of my life'.

She just kept looking at him, waiting for the explanation.

Niles breathed deeply, before going on. 'A well succeded relationship consists in giving and taking. My father enjoyed the warm side of my mother, but to keep it he had to give her some assurance. My mother enjoyed the strong and resoluted man my father was, but to keep it she had to give him some limits, teaching him how he could still be himself, what she loved, but having some control over his impulses, in order to not hurt anyone'.

'You're an only child, aren't you?'.

'Yes'.

'It's amazing how different our families are. You grew up without siblings, I had two; your mother was caring and your father made a big effort to make her happy. I think my father went away because he couldn't stand my mother's way of dealing with things. And she never changed for him'. She added, with some sadness, 'Or even for us'.

'Some people decide it's not worth the effort', he quietly pondered.

'Thank God your father and your mother managed'.

'So I can be here?'

'So you can be here and be this patient about my ways'.

'You're no doubt worth the effort, Babs'.

They kissed, and he maintained their hands joined while stroking her hair. CC let a tear run free, and he simply dried it with a kiss, what made her shiver. Never a silent answer had made her feel so comfortable.

Niles was happy she had understood his message, and gave him the opportunity to say how he thought she was precious. His silence came from his understanding how her family memories really hurt her – and he suspected it was part of the reason she resisted to the association of this hapiness they share with love and marriage.

CC was happy because their weekend was going great, and specially, because he had said to her again that he intended to endure her erratic behaviour. It gave her a wonderful sense of acceptance – something her family had never given her. Previous relationships ended when the guys got 'tired' of some of the things she thought were more 'her'. Niles was different, and made it clear with and with out words.

She decided to engage them in a making out session, before things got too tender.

**Ncncncncncncnc**

Sunday was almost the same as Saturday: they talked, ate, had fun. As the weather was surprisinly good for that time of the year, they got out of the cottage to walk around the lake, in the morning, and both reached the conclusion it was the perfect place to spend at least New Year.

They decided to get back at the beginning of the night, because CC was getting restless, and Niles knew better than making her annoyed.

**ncncncncncncnc**

'Where are you going?', she demanded, noticing the turn he was taking once they reached New York.

'I'll let you at the penthouse'.

'And are you staying?'

'I agreed to be at the mansion for dinner, so I'll just throw your corpse out and go home'.

'No way. I want to be with you the rest of the day. I'm coming with you'.

'I appreciate it, but how will we explain…'

'Nobody will see us. I promise I'll stay in your room, very quiet. Later I can arrive, through the front door, to your dinner. Maxwell mentioned it before I go off, on Friday'.

'A dinner for me?'

'Yes. Nanny Fine insisted'.

'I'm surprised. Should I act there as I was surprised?'

'I think it is better. And she will like it'.

'All right, then. I'll endure you reeking by my side a bit more'.

**ncncncncnncnc**

Niles entered the mansion by the back door. No one was there, so he called CC and she entered and was soon at his room.

He would greet the family and get there with her, to take a shower, rest for a bit and change.

He found the nanny and the producer in the office. He was working; she was painting her nails.

'Excuse me', Niles announced his presence.

Both jumped from their seats to compliment him. Fran had to take care of her nails, and Maxwell had his Brtish reserve, but they managed well.

Niles was informed that the children were with Sara's parents, but sent him their hugs. They told him about the dinner they had planned, and he gave surprised exclamations – wishing CC was there to see his great acting.

He was already in the corridor of his room, being free to prepare to dinner, when Fran reached him.

'Dish, Niles! How was your celebration?'

'Amazing. Perfect. Awesome. Thrilling…'

'Hey! Stop the big words! I want the details!'

'Maybe later, Miss Fine. Now I need to get ready'.

'Ok, ok. Are you happy?'

'More than ever in my life'.

She smiled and squeezed his hand before disappearing in her own room.

**ncncncncncnc**

The dinner was enchanting, and Niles made clear how happy he was some of the people he called 'family' were present to celebrate with him. Everybody engaged in an amicable conversation – and surprisinly animated, being just the four of them.

CC had 'arrived' at the front door some minutes before they were ready to go. She even greeted him, pretending she was just mildly disgusted in being invited to the celebration of his birthday.

Niles felt like all of his dreams were coming true in that same night, when he observed the people around the table of the restaurant: if he just permited his imagination to take the lead for some minutes, he could believe they were two couples, going out to celebrate his birthday; Maxwell was like a younger brother, Fran would be a kind of sister-in-law and CC his beloved wife.

In fact, dinner was so great because CC took advantage of her own pretense of giving the Butler the honour of her presence, to act as she was really happy to be there: she was charming to all of them, attentive and even warm. Niles could see Fran was amused by the change in the socialite's behaviour, and that she decided not to comment, simply enjoying this.

He knew _he_ was enjoying this, because she had her hand on his thigh, caressing him sweetly, many times during dinner.

Maxwell, of course, didn't found anything strange, but the nice surroundings made him more at ease with miss Fine, what added even more satisfaction to Niles night.

CC started to act like she was drunk when she noticed that Maxwell was getting tired of all the talking. It was easy to notice she was getting more and more sloppy a bit too quickly, but Niles knew she had some plan, so he let her go with it.

Maxwell paid the bill while Fran observed CC resting her head in the table.

'You know… I'll never understand this woman', she tsked.

'Which woman?', Niles smiled, observing the sociolite too.

'Why did she have to drink like this? She seemed to be happy! Well, maybe too happy… Oh, Niles! Do you think she is on drugs?'

He had to control himself to not explode in laughter, because he knew she was listening to every word. 'I don't think so. It's not wise to be high when you work at the streets'.

Maxwell came back and Nile helped CC to her feet. She put her hand on his waistline, under his coat, while he put his arm on her back, like he was giving her support. This way they could walk together in public, without people noticing they were in a relationship.

Once they reached the street, Maxwell was worried. 'It is very cold, old man. I think we should share a taxi and go home'.

'Don't you want me to take miss Babcock to the penthouse? I can wait for another taxi, sir, if you're too tired'.

'There's no need. We have a lot of spare rooms, if you don't mind'.

'No, sir, I don't. Tonight she was almost human. I can do it for her'.

CC was already caressing him under the coat, so he didn't intend to carry on any argument.

**ncncncncncncncnc**

The only exception in the calm night was the episode of the aisle. That would, for sure, be a story to remember.

It was almost six in the morning and CC was exiting his room to go to the spare room she should be ocuppying when the morning came, when Maxwell found her.

'CC!', the producer exclamed, a shocked expression on his face.

She had her hand on Niles' doorknob, thinking _What the hell are you doing here?_, but said 'Maxwell, I can explain. I was…'

'I know exactly what you were doing. You should be ashamed of yourself!', he was murmuring, as if he was afraid to wake anybody.

'Ashamed? Maxwell, I think you're overreacting'. She was getting a bit annoyed. Who was he to judge her? And, specially: who was he to judge Niles? If she would compare the two of them, Niles was charmer, cleverer, had beautiful eyes and better taste in women! She couldn't even remember what she had seen os Maxwell, some time ago…

'CC, try to understand. The man is in a relationship. He is pretty serious about it. What would happen if, because of one of your pranks, he was to loose it?'

She froze, confused. 'What are you talking about?'

'You don't have to deny it, CC. It's clear to me. I can imagine how many pranks and jokes you're using on him, now that Niles is dating someone. But you have to comprehend she probably don't understand your relationship. She can be jealous. I don't know what you were trying to do in his room, but I hope it was not anything that could make him seem disloyal to her'.

She stared at him in slow comprehension. He was expecting an answer. 'Oh, I see. Don't worry, Maxwell. I gave up before doing anything…'

'CC…', he used his warning tone.

'Ok, I didn't give up. But what I did was so inofensive Benson will probably even comment, when he realizes. It's not big deal, just daily business for the two of us'.

'I will trust your judgement. Good night, CC'.

'Good night, Maxwell'.

Once the producer disappeared in the corridor, she entered the room again, because she could never reach the other room without laughing so loud the producer would hear her.

Niles was waiting for her, behind the door. He had obviously listened to every word, because he was red as a tomato. She went to his bed and laid down, pulling him with her, and hugged him till she could stop laughing.


	14. Holiday's Time!

**Chapter 14: Holiday's Time!**

So it was decided: one of the Holidays they would spend with the Sheffields and Fines; the other, they would say to their boss they wanted to spend with their respective families, so they could be free to be just the two of them.

Their plan was perfect: Niles convinced Fran she should help Mr Sheffield to decide which Holiday he prefered to be spent with the _big_ family. Soon Christmas was chosen, and Niles started to suggest he wanted New Year in England with his own family, while CC started to hint the producer about annoying and very fake phone calls from her mother.

Christmas came and everybody exchanged gifts, including Niles and CC: she gave him a book (_The Silence of the Lambs_ – 'so you can always remember me', she said, and he recognized the Anthony Hopkins' joke); he gave her a beautiful wrap ('something to hide your neck', he said, but she knew how he would enjoy smelling her perfum in this).

They had a big dinner at December 24th, exchanged gifts at 25th morning, and everything seemed to be all right.

However, when CC arrived at the mansion with the excuse of collecting some contracts, on December 27th, Maxwell was in the office, hidden in papers and barely greeted her; wishing to discover what was wrong, she went after Niles, in the kitchen.

Nanny Fine was passing by, reading a magazine, and CC took her by the arm with no cerimony. 'What's happening?'

'Oh, hello to you, too', Fran whined, 'I don't know. I asked, but Mr Sheffield just says he can't talk about it, and has that face of Tom when his owner arrives and thinks he has done something Jerry has done just to make him seem guilty; I mean, that mouse was bad…'

'And Niles? Is he in the kitchen?', she cut off the Nanny.

'Yes, and he seem to be possessed. The problem may be with him'.

'I'll see that with my own eyes'.

'Good luck. Last time I tried to talk to him he had a knife on his hand, and the look he threw me made me run away'.

'I have no fear of Benson, knife or not'. She answered and went to the kitchen, her curiosity picked and her head up high. 'And don't even think of following me', she threw to the nanny over her shoulder.

She entered and soon noticed Niles tension: he was cutting vegetables with such a ferocity she had to smile – Nanny Fine didn't know that, but one of the only ways the Butler had to show his anger was making piles and piles of cutted carrots.

'So, what is the matter, Butcher Boy?'

His head shot up at her voice, and he stopped what he was doing, focusing all of his attention in her. 'I was thinking of you'.

'Not more than your obligation'.

He gave her almost a glare, while she inclined herself on the island. 'Should I be worried? You were thinking of me while cutting carrots?'

'_I_ should be worried if _you_ were thinking of me while cutting them'. He sighed. 'I have bad news. We won't be together for the New Year'.

'How is it? You promised me!', she was on her full height, now.

'It is not my fault, I swear!'

'So give me a good explanation', she crossed her arms.

'Mr Sheffield decided to make me a _surprise_. He agreed to give me time off from tomorrow till January, 5th'.

'But that's wonderful…'

'He already bought the tickets to England. And he already called my parents to tell them I'm going'.

CC had her mouth opened. Once in a lifetime that Maxwell decided to make something nice, and it ended up being horrid. What a bad timing!

She noticed how Niles was stressed and profoundly sad. 'Have you talked to him already?'

'My parents called me last night, so I had to confront him. Of course, I didn't have a good excuse, once I asked for that time off to go to England'.

'And what did you say to him?'

'Nothing very bad…'

'I went to the office. I've seen him'.

'Well… I said he should not… make things for me… Not that I was not honoured… but… I had yet to decide how to spend such a long time off…'. His tone was getting more and more shy.

To CC, his face was showing how he, in fact, regretted his own reaction. She didn't know that he was trying to avoid telling her he yelled at Maxwell – because the producer seemed to have forgotten he could wish to share his days off with his girlfriend.

'Ok, I've got it. You've acted as your father. You let the frustration took over and threw everything at his face'.

'Well… kinda… sorta…'

'You'll apologise'.

'Yes, I will'.

'So easy? No questions?'

'No, I had thought of it already; I'm just waiting for the right moment'.

'Well, the right moment is now, because you'll be feeling happy and your face will show it'.

'I'm not exactly happy… I'm resigned'.

'Let me finish', she raised her finger. 'I'm going with you'.

'To the office?'

'To England, you moron'.

His eyes almost fell out of his face. 'What? Why? How?'

She just smiled at his shock. 'What: I'm going with you to England. Why: because we want to be together _and_ we have to be with your parents. How: we're going to discuss the details later. Don't worry, we'll think of anything'. She waited for a moment. 'Now, just calm down and go to Maxwell to apologize'.

He started to move a bit ackwardly, because he could not take his eyes off of her, even walking to the door.

'And wipe this grin from your face'.

'I can't!'.

'Remember I'll be there to see your humiliation'.

His grin just grew brighter at that. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

**Ncncncncncnc**

'Sir, may I speak to you?', Niles entered the office with CC in tow.

'Ah, of course…', the producer tried to maintain his dignity, but it was obvious he was not at ease by the possibility of being confronted again, and now with an assistence.

'I came to apologize. My reaction to your gift was very improper. Now I realize how kind of you it really was. I'm really sorry, and I hope you will understand that I was really surprised and acted out of shock'.

Maxwell Sheffield expressed all of his relief when Niles concluded his little talking by getting up, squaring his shoulders and showing a big smile. 'I'm happy you came to this realization, Old Man. And thank you for coming and telling me'.

'I thank you you, Sir'.

And that was it.

CC rolled her eyes at such a lack of emotion.

'I'd like to ask you the night off, Sir, because I will have to make some new arrangements with my significant other'.

'Oh, yes, of course. You're free after dinner'.

'That's great, Sir. Thank you'. And the Butler exited the office, triumphantly.

**ncncncncncncncnc**

Two days later, Niles and CC were walking side by side, holding hands.

'Are you sure about it?'

'About what?'

'Going to England with me!'

'Oh, please, Niles! I need someone to take me there, and it won't be Maxwell…

'Can you say that again, so I can record?'

They laughed together and went to the gate. They were already in the airport, and Niles had made the question just to listen to her saying yes again. Her way of treating the subject as it was an ordinary matter enchanted him.

**N****cncncncncncncnc**

Niles' parents lived in a beautiful little house that was part of the old Sheffield's land. They received it as a gift from Mr Sheffield Senior when both retired.

Niles parked the rented car near the front door; the big gate was already opened when they arrived, and his parents were waiting for them just outside the house.

The couple got out of the car and the older Brightmores soon were hugging their son with no reserves – specially Niles' mother, Marie, that clinged on him and almost took her feet off the ground to be closer to her son.

'So', Peter demanded, 'this is Miss Claire Babcock'.

'Yes', Niles answered, his mother still holding his middle, but now looking at CC with a bright smile.

'It's a pleasure to meet you both', CC greeted, shaking Peter's hand and waving at Marie. 'Niles told me a lot of wonderful things about you'.

'He better', Peter smiled fondly at his son. 'You're a cousin of Maxwell's business partner, if I got it right'.

'Yes. I met Niles while I was there visiting her and making a training to work at the same business as hers'.

'Niles told me that at the phone', Marie said. She didn't add he had asked their parents to not talk about marriage or even engagement, while they were there – she could ask for details later.

'Let's go inside, people', Peter invited. 'It's too cold here. We can take the luggage after we have talked a bit'.

They all obeyed, happily.

**N****cncncncncncncncnnc**

CC was already ready for the bed when she realized it was the first place where they were free to act as a couple – and she was enjoying it imensely.

'Your parents are great', she said, coming to the bed.

Niles was finishing some basic organization, wearing his pajamas. 'Glad you liked them'.

'Your mother is very cute. She keeps attending to our needs, gentle and at the same time prying. It's not difficult to see you learning from her'.

They climbed the bed together. 'And your father is a bit bossy. I don't know why, but it really doesn't surprise me'.

'Hey! I'm not bossy', he said, laying down.

'But I am', she smiled, 'And you have this crazy obsession for me'.

'Oh, I see'. He stayed still while she decided the best way of nestling close to him. 'So… no regrets?'

'I'm sure it will be one of the most relaxing vacations of my life. With some luck, I'm sure I can even discover something terrible about your past'.

'Mama would never tell you anything'.

'Ah, but Pete would'.

'Yes, he will. He liked you'.

'I told you. The ones of my kind recognize themselves'.

**Ncncncncncncnncncncncncnc**

Niles and his mother were seated by a bench, enjoying the landscape. She had invited him to collect some herbs, and after they completed their task in the family greenhouse, she made him sit with her to 'Behold the motherland'.

Some seconds of silence, and Marie started the conversation she craved for. 'So, how is it you bring CC Babcock to meet us?', she asked, as she was talking about the weather.

He was bright red, even if her tone was not acusatory. 'Mama, I'm sorry…'

'Don't worry, darling. I understand she may be a very difficult person, and I guess you are trying to make her see you in a different way'. She smiled. 'I just don't get how she agreed to come. You're introducing her to your parents, for Christ' sake!'

'It was a surprise for me, too', he sighed. 'I think she doesn't understand the importance it has for me'.

'Do you think you stand a chance that she will understand, one day?'

'I'm sure she will understand. She is every day more and more attached to me and to the feelings I have for her'.

'And you?'

'Oh, I was attached to her since before the beginning of time…', he tried to sober, but it was very difficult. 'I'm very happy, mama, and hopeful'.

'I see'. Marie patted his son's hand, showing her support. 'You know… I like her. She is a very interesting person, and it's obvious she feels something strong for you'. Marie smiled, changing slightly the subject. 'How did she choose her name?'

'She told me she would like to use her middle name, in this trip. In fact, a few of the things we told you were lies; the most part of it are real information'.

'For example?'

'She is not a trainee, but Maxwell's business partner – it is kind of a half-lie. But her name is Claire Babcock; she has a passion for theater in general, Broadway in particular; we are in a relationship and the Sheffields, Fines and Babcocks are not aware of it, because we want to preserve our privacy the most we can'.

'This last item is not that exact, is it?'

'Well… I would have told everybody, but I think it is the best way, for the time being…'

'I was talking about her, son. And you know this'.

'Mama… She is a wonderful person, behind all of that façade… She thinks this thing we are living is wonderful, but she is afraid to name it. If she had to tell people, she would be confused and scared'. Niles took her hand in his. 'Trust me. I'll make her realize the feelings she already have, and I'll make her believe she can have something as a perfect marriage'.

'Do you think she understands what it really is? Because, you know, there are fights and misunderstandings. You need to prepare her for this, too'.

'We didn't have any reasons to fight, till now'. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. 'But if you think it is a good idea, I can wait till our first fight to propose'.

'It would be of great sense'.

**Ncncncncncncncncncnnc**

CC was in the kitchen with Peter. She was just observing, while he prepared some sandwiches. There was something charming about a man who could cook, and CC realised it was one of the lovely things about Niles.

'You know, I always knew my son would bring someone like you to meet us'.

'And what would it be someone like me?'

'Strong, beautiful and teasing'.

'Teasing? And I thought I was behaving…', she gave a throaty laugh.

'That's exactly what I mean', he smiled, pointing a fork to her. 'He is like this, too. I think it works well to hide his insecurities'.

She sobered instantly. 'I wouldn't describe Niles as insecure'.

'He is. Even if he has learned how to prevent it to mess up things'.

'Give me some examples'.

'Well… I'll risk my life telling you that. Marie would certainly not permit, if she was here. However, you're going to be my daughter-in-law, and I think it is better you know how he is, in case you have to deal with it in the future'.

CC felt a pang in her chest when the old man mentioned indirectly a marriage that she hadn't even considered till that moment.

'My son wished to be a barrister, and I never supported his dream'.

'Didn't you think he was talented?'

'Oh, nothing like this. He is witted, can speak very well… I'm sure he had the skills'.

'And even so, you wanted him to follow your steps?'

'I just wanted him to be well-succeded in life. I was never happy as a servant, till I found Marie and realised there are more important things than recognition'. Peter paused his work. 'He went to Eton with Maxwell, and after to Oxford, always with the mission of taking care of the Sheffield's boy. He did it very well, and each time he came to visit he was more and more hopeful he would have a chance to graduate and go on with a career in Law'. He sighed. 'I warned him about the need of good contacts, and the short period of time he had to impress someone and get a job'.

Peter resumed his task arranging the towel on the table. 'Maxwell finished his studies and decided to go to America, and Niles saw himself with no more excuses to keep going to the University. The Sheffields wanted him working for them, and he had a fight with Maxwell and went to work as a street artist. He was desperate to make money, buy a suit and risk going to interviews in all the important firms in London'.

'We had a conversation by the phone – me and him. I warned him about the risk of not being accepted, or worst – of being accepted just for a little time, and then fired. The Sheffields would not accept him back, probably'.

'He went to the interviews, all the same. It was his dream, after all. He was hired by one of the bigger, as I imagined, and fired, after just one month of work as a trainee. The grandson of one of the partners in the firm has graduated with Niles, and wanted the position'.

'Oh, God', CC murmured.

'He went to the streets again. His pride was destroyed, not because he thought he was not competent at all, but because he thought if he was not impressive enough to win people over, it was his fault to be fired, once he was not so good he could make people look at him for what he was, and not for what he was not'.

Peter stopped and looked at CC hardly. 'I know you come from a rich family, miss Babcock. Niles always felt belittled by Maxwell, when they were young, because people lost interest in him the moment they knew why he was close to Maxwell – he was not exactly a friend, but a servant. When Maxwell came to England and offered Niles the job as his butler in America, Niles almost refused, because it was like being back to that pale life he feared so much. He accepted in the hopes of finding a new world - maybe new opportunities with open minded people… He ended never leaving Maxwell's side, because he really grew attached to the young chap and his family… My boy has a big heart, you must know'.

CC nodded and was silent. She could never tell, after living so many years by Niles' side, how he could manage not to feel miserable about his own life… Well, in fact, he felt miserable… and she never helped him to feel better…

'My son loves his work, and he is very competent, miss Babcock', Peter resumed, 'but I think he will always have this sense that he could have been more successful. It is like he had something wonderful to offer, and the world didn't want to receive it, because he was not born rich. It's very unfair'.

'Yes', she answered. 'He helped to raise three children, he supported Maxwell when Sara died… He was amazing… My cousin told me so'.

'I always knew the other Miss Babcock apreciated him', Peter smiled fondly. 'For years my son has been telling us about his admiration for her attitude as a woman and as a hard worker, and at the same time he wished she would understand his way of seeing her without having to tell her'.

'Why wouldn't he simply tell her? She is not that bad'.

'And she is not that good, you must agree'. They laughed.

They were cleaning and preparing the table for the next meal. 'Yes, I must agree. But, of course, I asked her about him, before I got involved. And she gave me the best of references'.

'It's wonderful to know that she can see through his position in life and notice the true man he is. She must be a special woman to understand his behaviour – pranks and jokes – as gests of endearment'. He noticed how quiet the woman was, and decided to leave the point, for the time being. 'I'll call those two'.

'Ok', she murmured, messing with a napkin while trying to figure out why the idea of these people thinking she could not see Niles as good enough made her feel a little sadness.

**N****cncncncncncncncncncnc**

The rest of their time in England was so relaxing there was a point when CC wished they would not come back home: Niles' parents were funny and let the younger couple have their own time alone, what was very good.

Marie and Peter declared themselves completely in love with their future daughter-in-law. In the last days, even words as 'marriage' and 'children' were said, as part of light jokes, and CC seemed to find it all thrilling – what surprised and delighted Niles.

**ncncncncncnc**

They had decided to get back at january the 3rd, so CC would be back to work at the 4th, and Niles would stay with her ('to clean the house and cook the best meals of your life, while waiting to receive you with open arms at night') till his own date of return, the 5th.

Everything went according to the plan, and January the 5th saw Niles entering the mansion with a big smile on his face and carrying a bunch of stories about how wonderful his trip was, spending time with his parents and his girlfriend.

**Ncncncncncncncnc**

It was a calm Wednesday afternoon. The four adults of the house were at the office: Fran flirting with Maxwell (their relationship had given some steps through the Holidays), Niles was pretending to dust and CC was pretending to read some contracts (they were, in fact, dedicated to stealing glances from each other).

'Oh, Niles, I almost forgot', Maxwell broke the spell, calling the butler. 'Your parents called me'.

'Really, Sir?', Niles had a tense expression immediately upon his face.

'Yes. They wanted to thank me for giving you so many days off'.

Maxwell was very proud of himself, and Niles decided that whatever he said would be futile, but the obvious. 'These were amazing days, Sir. I'll never forget your kindness'.

'Yes, Old Man. They even mentioned they had the opportunity to meet your chosen one'.

CC tried to hide her own uncomfortable feeling, adjusting herself on the green leather sofa. Fran put her hands in the hips and scowled at her friend, as she was saying _And now it_.

'I'm surprised, Sir. I never expected them to call and tell you this'.

'They wanted to recommend her'.

'I beg your pardon?'

'They said she was wonderful, very gentle, refined and intelligent. They asked me to accept her in our family, when she decides to be a part of it. Congratulations, Old Man'.

Niles was crimson. 'Thank you, Sir. She is really wonderful'. He moved slightly to the side, in order to cover CC from the eyes of the producer and the nanny, because he saw with the corner of the eye that she was reddening, too.

'It's a good thing that you have the approval of your parents', Fran interjected, 'I just hope this woman can honour that'.

Maxwell frowned. 'What do you mean, miss Fine?'

'Well, I'll believe she really cares for Niles when I meet her and she tells on my face which is the date for the cerimony'.

'Miss Fine… You can't hurry things… Maybe a marriage is not what they intend, anyway… Isn't it, Niles?'

Before the butler could answer, Fran was talking, almost out of herself. 'O-ha, Mister! This from the man that didn't even ask for a name, a hair color or a job! And you didn't let me talk to his parents! I could have discovered something! You don't have the yenta instinct!', she barely breathed and went on. 'And about hurry things, there is something I must tell you…'

While Maxwell was trying to formulate some retort that could stop Fran, Niles excused himself and got out of the office, CC quickly after him.

**Ncncncncncncncncnc**

They went to the kitchen.

Niles decided to do anything that could keep his back to CC. He didn't know what to say to her, and it was better to wait for her to start the conversation.

'Can you believe that woman?', CC sounded angry, but not furious.

'Miss Fine?'

'Yeah!'

'She is… well… she has good intentions'.

'I don't care! First, she wants to disturb your parents with questions; after, she decides to give you advice…'. She moved to stand behind him, and put her arms around his waist. 'But she can't make me loose this feeling of pride… I mean, it was so nice of your parents to call…'

'Then… You liked it?'

'Of course! It's not usual for me to know that people really liked me'.

'I like you', he murmured, moved by the emotion in her voice.

'I know', she answered sweetly, brushing her lips on his nape. Feeling he shuddered, she laughed and did it again, loosing the train of thought and dedicating herself to disturb him.

The intercom buzzed; it was Maxwell calling CC back to the office – probably he needed her to get rid of an increasinly agitated Fran Fine.

The blonde agreed to go, turned the intercom off and grabbed Niles by the tie, kissing him deeply. 'I'll miss you', she smiled, leaving him alone in the kitchen, with a goofy grin and a heart full of pure joy.


	15. What the nanny said

_Hey, peopl__e. Sorry for the delay. I moved and work got a little more demanding, all at once._

_Thank you for the lovely reviews. This chapter marks the meeting between the conversati__on in the first chapter and their relationship already developed._

**CHAPTER 15: What the Nanny said **

The good part was that CC had never felt so happy: she was even changing her mind about long-term relationships (once Niles had become a better partner as time passed by) and her own capacity of making people like her (as Niles' parents and some of his friends that met her had enjoyed her company). Her personal life was never so good, what brought a new kind of confidence to her.

The bad part was the fact that she missed Niles terribly when they were not together, since they had spend so many wonderful times together lately. She felt like her independence and self-reliance were a bit at check, because suddenly she wished he could be with her to make simple decisions, as what she would have for dinner or which time she would stop working.

Their dates made CC believe in a man that was sensible, trustful and warm, and it was getting more and more comfortable to be with him and share even the smallest details of her life.

Their nights were full of tenderness and intimacy, and she sometimes even wished they could have done that earlier in their lives.

In fact, CC was being assaulted by feelings of comfort and peace previously unknown to her. She had no doubts, no problems, no decisions to do, because being with Niles was secure and brought her a good sense of stability.

Till that annoying nanny saying…that she was in love with her Boy Toy.

That was disturbing.

When Niles' parents mentioned marriage, she found it sweet, but never let that worry her, because it seemed to be an absurd notion. Of course, they didn't know who she really was, and that was what made them talk like that.

Niles, for sure, was enjoying very much this thing about 'his woman', and Nanny Fine considered he was in danger because he was in love with someone who didn't want to really be with him.

If Fran Fine, Marie and Peter knew her real intentions, they would probably hate her. As everybody hated. Because the real CC Babcock was not that sweet woman they met in England, nor the amazing girlfriend Niles described; the real CC was…

What? What, after all, was being like her?

**ncncncncnc**

All those thoughts were circling the blond woman's head when she made a hasty exit from the mansion. After talking to Fran and the appearance of Maxwell in the office, she simply excused herself mumbling something about someone she had to call and went home.

Now, CC was very quiet, laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. She felt nauseated by her effort on analysing her own emotions. She was trying hard not to feel guilty about leaving the mansion without facing Niles. The fact was: after her talking with Nanny Fine, things were upside-down.

Could she really be in love?

Nah, it was an absurd.

She had found a good partner – Niles was delicious to be with, in many senses. But she was not in love with him. If she was, she would _need _him. And she didn't. Of course, she liked him, but she could be without him.

No problem.

She was ok, really.

That weird feeling probably was… well, anything but related to him and the fact that she had decided to keep him at arm's length for awhile.

Even if it would hurt him; even if it would make his parents discover, sooner than she had wished, who Chastity Claire Babcock really was, and how bad she would be to their son; even if it would make Nanny Fine think she was right all the time about the character of Niles' woman…

She sighed. She was not feeling like sleeping. Maybe she should call him, say good night, and make up some excuse for coming home without seeing him and giving him a little kiss…

No way. It would feel good, but surely was not the way to prove to herself she could be alone.

Alone… When was it the last time she had thought about being alone? And for how much time she has been sure that she was not alone? Not anymore?

Was it the nauseating feeling? The idea that she was doing something that would bring her solitude back?

She began feeling nervous, because things were not clear anymore: maybe the worst thing could be being dependent on Niles to feel secure and happy; or the worst could be being totally free and ultimately lonely.

Oh, God…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.

It was him, obviously. She was sure, first, because he was the only person Charles had permission to let reach her door at any time.

Second, it was a rainy Friday night, almost eleven o'clock. No one else would come.

The person she was thinking so hard about was at her door. What should she tell him?

CC got up to open the door and face her former nemesis and now… well, she had yet to decide.

**Ncncncncncncnc**

And of course he was there, still in the butler attire, an umbrella at the right hand while the left one was busy brushing off some water from his overcoat.

'Hi', he smiled and looked at her, a bit shy, 'I'm sorry I didn't call you first. I was worried and decided to come right away'.

She smiled back. She could never refuse a smile to that amazing blue eyes full of concern for her. 'Come on, enter. You are destroying my 'Welcome' hug'.

He obeyed. 'As you really had anything that welcomed anyone'.

She closed the door after him. 'Maybe you have not noticed, what is not strange, given your age and decrepit brain, but I have a rug. And it is written 'welcome' in it, because I use it to attract victims'. She said and stopped in front of him, naturally expecting a kiss.

'Oh. A trap. I wonder how many innocent people you have caught in this already'. He smiled and gave her a sweet peck in the lips.

'It would be better if you wondered what I do to them once they are inside my door…'

_Oh, damn. I am flirting_, she thought, a bit worried about her own reactions to him.

CC noticed that now he was grinning, while he put his coat in an external area, and the umbrella in an appropriated coaster. He seemed to feel better now, after seeing her and listening to her saying those things to him.

'So, mister. You had no reason to be worried'. She said, trying to sound nonchalantely, walking him to her bedroom. Well, she was just going to her bedroom again, because she already was there when the bell rang, and of course, the fact that he was there made no difference at all… Her routine was not going to be affected by his presence… as she had decided…

Both seated on the bed, and he looked at her as if he was trying to see something that she was not telling him.

'What?', she felt defensive.

'Are you really well?'

'Yes, sure. Why?'

'I don't know. In fact, we stablished a kind of routine, and I thought that maybe something was wrong, when you came home without telling me a word or talking about seeing me later.'

She was silent. It would be difficult to explain, because her reasons were not that clear even to her.

'I thought maybe Mr. Sheffield could have said something to you… Anything that could have made you mad… If you had decided to get out of there to not rip his head off, I would understand'.

He pouted, signaling he was not happy with her decision, but resigned, and she smiled – CC knew she didn't stand a chance when he made that adorable pout. Her smile seemed to relax him a little more.

However, he kept quiet, just looking at her, waiting for an answer. She closed her eyes for a moment, and knew that the most she made him wait, the most he would think something was wrong.

Well… was there really something wrong?

She decided to tell him something that was half true.

'I'd rather not to talk about it, Niles, but once you crossed the city to check on me, I think you may know. I feel a bit strange'.

She kept looking at him for a few seconds, waiting for a reply, but he was still silent. 'No comments about that?'

He threw a warm look at her. 'Let's say I'm too curious'.

She sighed. 'Well… I was feeling a bit emotional… and I thought that maybe it was not a good idea seeing you tonight. I am so confused, about us and…other things… I hope you'll understand that I…'.

She stopped talking, because the expression on his face had such a suffering she was instantly worried. She tried to reach out for him, but suddenly he raised and gave two steps back, avoyding her eyes. It was like her room was some kind of menace. Like that surroundings were… hurting him.

'Niles? What's happening?'

He refused to look at her, yet. He seemed to be lost and nervous as she had never seen him before.

She got out of the bed and walked to him. 'Hey', she put her hands on his face, making him look at her.

He finally started talking. 'I… I don't understand… I thought I was making things right…'

'What do you mean?'

He took her hands in his, taking them off his face. CC noticed how he seemed shy to even touch her. 'I tried to make you happy… I thought you were happy… Was it something that I did...?'

'Stop babbling, Dust Mop. I'm not following you'.

He seemed more confused. And suddenly, more hurting, like he had reached some sudden realization. He let go of her hands and let his drop by his sides. 'I don't have the right to ask it, I know. I-I'm sorry, m-miss Babcock'.

_What the hell…__?_ CC thought, because he was starting to scare her. 'Niles, listen to me. I don't know exactly what you're creating in this crazy mind of yours, but I demand a straight answer right now'. The room was very dark, with just a lamp on her bedside, but now that she was staring at him closer, she could see his watery eyes. Whatever it was he was thinking, it was terrible. She decided not to touch him for now, and adopted a soothing tone 'You know you can tell me. Don't keep it within you, Butler Boy'. She smiled, trying to make him relax enough to talk to her.

Niles gulped. His throat was dry, his heart was aching, and he even felt a bit dizzy, but it was time to talk and end this agony.

'I know we have an agreement', he breathed deeply, 'but I can't help feeling… so close to you that…', he was very shaken, and his voice trembled a little. 'I'm so sorry', he brushed off some tears, 'I'm making a fool of myself. You have the right to… see someone else…'

CC stared at him in desbelief. He thought she was… cheating on him?

He kept talking, but all she could pick were a few words: ' it has been more than comfortable', 'share this happiness', 'I'll respect your decision'. She was out of herself with a feeling she didn't know exactly what was.

So, he was thinking she was cheating on him! After all the precious moments they spent together! How could he think…? _Cheating_! On _him_!

It was stronger than her. When she could think again, she was already kissing him, hard, pouring all of her angryness and desire and sorrow and something more she could not define.

Why was she trying to convince him that everything was OK, when before she was thinking of keeping him at a secure distance? Why was it so important to her that he knew how she felt…?

She stopped kissing him when they needed air, and they kept touching foreheads.

When he could talk, he murmured, 'What does that mean, Babcock?'

She smiled, feeling the tears in her eyes, 'It means that I'm PMSing, Niles. And, of course, that you're a very stupid old ugly butler'.

He smiled too, and hugged her. 'I'm so sorry I misunderstood your signs, Babs'.

'Forget it. I'm used to your shennanigans'.

'Sweet, sweet CaCa…'.

She shushed him with another kiss, and decided that for now she could forget about whatever decisions she would have to make in the near future, and just seize the moment.

**ncncncncncncncncncnc**

Later, CC was observing Niles while he slept. It was almost impossible to recognize in that peaceful man, totally relaxed in her bed, the same that was crying in front of her some hours before, thinking she was leaving him for someone else.

The fact was that she had threw away a wonderful opportunity of gaining some personal space. If she had lied, agreeing that there was someone else in her life… Well… She could be back to her earlier life.

Was it worth the losses?

She brushed a hand on his hair. He smiled and turned to her, still sleeping. She held him in her arms, smelling his scent and sighing at the feeling of being the joy of someone's life.

At the moment, nothing was worth it. And CC Babcock would never threw away a good thing for nothing.


	16. Something eating her

**CHAPTER 16****: Something eating her**

Even if she said everything was OK, Niles told Maxwell Sheffield that his girlfriend was sick, and he spent the next days going to the penthouse, making CC dinner, giving her some tea, preparing her bed and making her sleep earlier than she was used to. Everything to help her get through that PMS thing.

The first day she found it strange – he was treating her like she was really sick, keeping her calm and embracing her till she was warm and comfortable enough to sleep. The same way it had happened when she started seeing Niles, she found it was just a fase, something he was doing because their relationship was new. The following days convinced her that she was wrong again, because he really seemed to enjoy taking care of her, and really intended to do it, no matter how much time he had to dedicate to the task.

But the idea of PMS making her more sensitive and emocional than usual couldn't last forever; so, it would be better if she started to search for a reason to keep him at some distance, and soon. Her previous plan, even if it was vague, was relatively good – she just had to make an organized effort in order to act according to her objetives, and tell him she wanted to be alone.

The problem was Niles was too perfect for her, she had to admit: he found her funny and exciting, even when she was at her worst. It was very difficult to send away someone that feels like this about you! In a way, she had dreamed about someone like this half her life; it was almost unfair that she had to get rid of him.

CC decided to maintain things the way they were till the opportunity showed up. She was not one who normally believed in fate, but she was sure the only way to solve this thing was receiving a sign from the Above.

**ncncncncncncncnc**

January was near its end one night, and they were having spaghetti with tomato sauce, when he gave her some wine and stated the question that would change everything.

'So', he made it sound nonchalant, 'what are we doing the next holiday?'

'You mean Valentine's?', she cocked an eyebrow.

'No', he frowned, pretending to be surprised by her question. 'I mean your birthday'.

She couldn't hide a shy smile. 'Oh, I've forgotten'.

'No, you haven't', he took her hand. 'I have never forgotten the date in all those years we've known each other, and now I have no reason to hide it, and you have no reason to pretend it is not important. Besides, you made my birthday very special. I want to do the same for you'.

'You don't have to'.

'I said I _want_ to. You're very special, worth any effort, and I want you to know that'.

CC stared at their joined hands, and had to suppress a shiver. It was getting too personal, again. He wanted to be with her at her birthday, and she was feeling like there was nothing better than that.

Something must be really wrong with her – he was still just Niles, the butler; wasn't he?

CC thought it was the perfect moment to tell him that to be always with him was not what she wanted; it would be even more perfect if she said that the fact he always remembered her birthday had no importance to her… it would hurt him enough…

But his hands and his eyes were too soft to receive such answers.

And CC couldn't avoid to be divided in two strong feelings: a wave of panic, because he was obviously more than Niles, the butler, to her; and a wave of belonging – for the same reason.

'Have you thought of a gift you would like to receive?', he was asking. Niles noticed how disturbed she seemed, and thought it was probably a moment of flash back, when she was remembering her previous birthdays – the saddest ones. The question about a gift was his way of taking her off the memory lane.

'You know', she said, thankful for the change in the mood, and finding awesome how he always made the right thing, 'I think you should choose something _you _wanted to give me'.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know. I just thought, right now, how wonderful would it be if you surprised me with something that _you _chose'.

'It seems to be a great idea. I'll think of something'.

'It must be something that just _you_ could give me'.

'I see'.

'So surprising it will take my breath away'.

'I got it'.

'Something I'll never forget'.

'Yeah…'

'Something I…'

'For God' sake, woman!'

Both started to laugh, because he protested raising from his chair and kissing her soundly, in order to make her stop.

And again, she let the opportunity of being alone slip away, and was not a bit regretful for that.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Again, the same effect of the PMS ocurrence: the spaghetti night was wonderful, but the following days Niles noticed her strange behaviour was back. She seemed nervous, like there was dark stain marking even their best moments.

This time he decided it was not up to him to act; he could not be after her all the time, fighting something he didn't even know what was. He thought it was better if he had some patience, kept observing her and satisfying her needs till she had the idea of trusting him with the truth.

And he already had enough problems trying to think of the perfect thing to give her.

**Ncncncncncncncnc **

A certain morning Fran found him alone in the kitchen, and started talking about her favorite subject of the week: an invitation from Mr Sheffield to have dinner with him. At one point, she noticed Niles's responses were half-hearted, and decided to discover what was happening.

'Ok, I've had enough. Is it your girlfriend?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'You're almost pouting, and I'm talking about something that would naturally make you jump in joy. Is your mystery woman troubling you?'

'Well… a little'.

'Tell me. What has she done?'

'She's acting strangely'.

'You must be more specific, you know? Because… I DON'T KNOW HER'

Niles winced. Would that be a sore spot forever? 'I have the impression she is trying to avoid me'.

Fran's mood changed drastically. 'Oh, Niles! I'm sorry!'

'For what?', he was very anxious, 'You don't think she is thinking of…'

He didn't want to say the words. Fran put her hand in his arm. 'I'm really sorry'.

'No, it can't be', he groaned, 'She has no reasons. She told me there is no one else'. He made a puppy face, 'Or do you think it is better to be alone than being with me?'

'She could be lying about not having anyone. Some women lie to not hurt the feelings of the guy'.

'It's not her type…', he smiled at this. 'Besides, I'm seeing her every day… I mean, almost every day'.

'Well, if I had met her, maybe I could give you a better opinion…'

'Yeah, yeah…', he sighed. 'But maybe you're right. She is younger and richer than me. Why would she want me, anyway?'

'Hey, it's not exactly like this, Scarecrow! She has chosen you as much as you have chosen her. Probably she is disturbed by something it's so _her_ you can't see'.

Fran smiled and got up, exiting the kitchen. In her head, her last words were comforting, but the effect on Niles was not very good. He was thinking how he was not enough to see what was tormenting his woman to the point it was making her prefer to be alone than with him.

**Ncncncncncncncnc**

Later, CC exited the office and went to the kitchen, in order to find Niles. She was going home, and had decided to ask him to not come later.

She didn't have a reason to give him, and didn't have the strenght to simply talk to him as it was an order; again, it made her frustrated before the difference between what her head said and what her heart desired.

That's why she was happy to find Nanny Fine going in the same direction. Maybe the infuriating woman would make things easier to say.

'I need to see Benson', CC announced naturally, while both were entering the kitchen.

It was empty. They looked around, standing side by side next to the door.

'Isn't it surprising? He's not working!', the socialite smiled to herself while commenting.

'He must have gone upstairs. What did you want from him, miss Babcock?'

'Just inform the maid that I won't stay for dinner'.

'You've stayed a lot, lately'.

'Yes. Today, however, I have another plans'.

'Hum… Are they related to your Boy Toy?'

'Well…'. She decided to practise her resolution. 'In fact, I'm planning to ask him for a… break'.

'Oh, really? Why?'

'I'm… getting tired, you know. He is always around me. It was comfortable, but now it is getting annoying'.

'I'll tell you… I don't get you'. fran said and went to the fridge, searching for something to munch on.

'What do you mean?'

'All that I want is a guy who wants to shower me with attention and affection. You have it, and you are throwing it all away… It's like that woman of Niles'. Fran selected some ice cream, took a spoon and came to the table.

'What do you know about her?', CC was trying to hide her apreension.

'She is strange, like you. He is crazy about her and she is avoiding him… Ops, I don't think I should have told you this…'

'Well, maybe you should not believe everything that butler tells you, Nanny Fine. This woman must have noticed how little possibilities he has to offer, and decided to send him away'.

'You're being cruel, Miss Babcock, and I'm not the right person for you to talk like this', Fran said, revolted. 'Niles is a wonderful guy, and I know you know this, even if you don't admit'. She noticed the socialite had her eyes wide open. 'I don't understand exactly this relationship of yours, but I think you can see he really likes this woman of his, and he will be destroyed when she breaks up with him'.

CC supported herself in the door. 'Do you think she will… break up?'

'I don't know. I haven't even met her!', she was indignant, again. 'What I know is he noticed something strange, and he already thinks she is trying to get rid of him. What is terrible, because I've never seem him so happy'.

CC blinked, thinking fast. She had a decision to make. Whatever she said to Nanny Fine, Niles would end up knowing. Then… why not use her to send a hint? If things went wrong, she could just tell him the slut was crazy, and take it back.

'Well, Benson's love life is not my business. When you see him, please inform that poor excuse for a man that I already went home and that all I wish is to be left alone'.

'Is this any kind of set up? Because I don't want to help you against Niles'.

CC kept silent. In some way… But then she decided. 'It is not a set up of the kind you're thinking. I just need him to know that he should not worry about me. I'm going home and taking care of myself, a-lo-ne. And he can make the jokes he want, about that. I don't care'.

'I'm sure he won't make any jokes, miss Babcock. He soon will be too sad for that'. Fran sighed. 'Some people – the normal ones – doesn't like to be alone. And he'll be'.

CC decided it was better not to answer that. She was not sure she knew what to say, so she just exited the kitchen in a hurry.

Fran kept eating, still thinking of how sad it was that cold people like miss Babcock had such a good opportunity with an attentive guy and wanted to throw this away, and such an attentive guy as Niles was being thrown away by a cold woman like Miss Babcock… Hey, wait… There was something she seemed to be missing, here…

Fran frowned, deep in thought, almost understanding something… But she felt a presence and, when she turned and saw Niles rising up from the side of the cook with a face of utter misery, all thoughts flew from her mind.

'You were there…?'

'All the time'. He paused and added. 'I was cleaning the oven'.

'Niles… I know it doesn't mean much, but… you're so above her…'

He looked at Fran and noticed how close to the truth she was; if the nanny asked him, it was not of any gain to deny it.

Fran started to talk again. 'In fact, you're above both – she and Miss Babcock. You should not worry about the opinion of such people'.

He sighed, deciding to be ambiguous. 'You don't know how I love her. And she's making me be sure she can't accept me'.

Some moments of silence; she opened her mouth, but he raised his hand. 'Don't say anything. Babcock's message was received. It's even better she will not stay for dinner tonight, because I'll have some less tons of food to prepare; and God knows I really could use some time alone to think things over'.

And with that he got out of the kitchen, heading to his room to calm down before the time for his next duties arrived.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Niles tried to stay cool, laid on his bed. His eyes were full of water, and he was letting the tears flow, because he was alone and had the right to feel bad for himself. Maybe, if he cried a lot, he would feel better and no one would notice his suffering.

He was trying to understand what went wrong. Would it be something he did? Or something he said? If it was like this, why hadn't she come to him and told him to stop? He would have done anything for her. Couldn't she at least try?

The butler was feeling like the worst man alive – he had made his best, and his best was not enough for her. Probably his best was not enough for anything or anyone. He was a fool for even trying.

The only thing to do now was helping her to end things. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? He would be less present, so she would find it easier to break up…

He put his hands over his face. Who was he trying to fool? He was just thinking of a way to keep his hopes up: if he stayed less with her, there was a chance she would tolerate his presence for more time… Maybe even reconsider their relationship…

What relationship was he refering to? Was there any relationship, really? Or was it just a dream to him, and something intolerable to her?

**Ncncncncncncncnc**

Next morning CC went straight to the office, but was restless. Her night had been terrible, half wishing Niles would call (worried about her and not fully understanding her message), half wishing he did not call her at all.

It was almost 10 o'clock and she couldn't take it anymore: she went to the kitchen to see for herself how he was and what he was doing.

She arrived and found him already taking care of the lunch.

His eyes found hers once she entered the room.

He just kept staring at her. It was unnerving how she had missed him – how she wished she could stop time and stay basking in the warmth of his stare.

'Hi', she tried, timidly.

He just nodded.

'I take it Nanny Fine gave you my message'.

'It was not necessary. I was cleaning the oven right here'. He lowered his eyes.

'Oh'. It was all she could say. The scene was rewinding in her mind, and she blushed by the cruelty it had, now that she knew he was there hearing all the time.

His tone was not of hate – it was just pure sadness – when he talked. 'I think I got it. Maybe… we're seeing too much of each other'.

'It seems too much, to you?', she murmured, a bit disappointed.

He stared at her, confused. 'It was not me who talked about letting you alone'.

Silence. She didn't know what to say. This was the confrontation she didn't want, since the beginning, because she could see the pain in his eyes, and it was hurting her too.

She was fighting with herself to say something adequated, but Maxwell called her and they separated: she, feeling a coward for running without answering him; he, feeling frustrated, because for a moment it seemed she was going to say something very important.

**ncncncncncncncnc**

Maxwell and CC spent the rest of the day in the office, and Niles went there just once, to serve lunch.

He stared at her like he was expecting her to give him a sign, but she avoided his eyes.

It was time to go home in the middle of the afternoon, because Maxwell decided to call the day off after a phone call to an actor went really bad. Both the partners were tense, and nothing could be acomplished in such a mood.

CC went out of the office and headed for the main room; Niles was there, fornorly dusting the sofa.

Without thinking twice, she hugged him strongly, clenching her hands on his coat – so she would not cry.

He started to comfort her, and she gave two quick steps behind.

'I need you to know I don't really want to break up. But there's something terribly wrong, Niles. I'm hurting, Niles. And I need to think'.

'Why don't you tell me everything? Maybe I can help…'. He gave a step towards her.

'No…', she raised her hand and gave another step behind. 'I need to stay alone… and decide…'

His expression showed for some moments how sad he was, but soon he made an effort to give her a smile. 'All right. I'll give you the time you need'.

She nodded weakly and started to back away to the door.

He could see how hesitant she was, and she could see how anxious he was to do something for her.

He raised a hand as he was asking for her licence to say one more thing.

She stopped walking and looked at him with curiosity.

'No matter what you decide…', Niles was staring at her very intently, as if there was a fog between them that he had to cross to reach her. 'I'll be here for you'. He smiled, 'And I'll always remember your birthday all the same, and will try to make it special. Even if you don't… let me in'.

His voice trembled, and CC's eyes were full of tears in a second. Before she really cried, she went running through the front door.


	17. The first fight

**CHAPTER 17****: The first fight**

Niles weighted his options, while he prepared for bed, that night after CC Babcock's outburst.

First option: he could call his mother, and ask what to do. He gave up when he realized how bad would be if _she _had called her mother to talk about their relationship. Of course, his mother was a lot more reasonable than a Babcock, but it was not very clever to talk about a confused and hesistant CC to his sometimes over-protective mother.

If they were going to be mother and daughter-in-law (who knows?), it was not a good way to deal with things.

Second option: he could call CC and reinforce his wish to do whatever she wanted him to do. It seemed to be a good idea, but he resisted to it because, if she was even remotely anoyed at him, this pathetic iniciative would make hell break loose.

Third possibility: he could surprise her at the penthouse, what would show him if she really wanted him, even when she had her difficulties to deal with.

The fact he didn't really know what was bothering her was against him, and he knew that there were few things he could effectivaly do without risking being rejected. So, calling her was risky, but less risky than going there…

He decided the best idea was calling her, and try his best to show his concern through the line. His interest was her happiness, anyway, and it was better to tell her so.

Niles was surprised when her cell phone just rang once and she picked it up.

'Niles?', her voice showed surprise, too. And some delight, he dared to think.

'Hi. I wanted to talk to you for a while. Are you up to?'

'Yes, of course'. Now it was clear that there was a smile in her voice.

'I… well, I'm worried. I want to give you some time, but I don't know what is happening, so I keep imagining things, terrible things, and I can't sleep because I really wanted to do something to help, and… Wow, it's sounding even more confuse than I expected…'

He could feel her warmth when she answered. 'It's not so confuse as it seems, because it's exactly how I feel myself. In fact, I couldn't sleep, either, and thought we should… talk. No, I thought it would be good to see you'.

'Really?'. He was full of joy in a second, all the fears forgotten. 'Well… what do you want me to do? Do you think I should… go to the penthouse?'

'It would be great, but there's a problem'.

Niles fought a sigh; he was sure that now was the moment when she would make clear that she would rather be alone, because she had changed her mind… And he felt that, if she gave him an excuse like that, well, it was really the end of any hope…

'Are you still there?', she asked, a bit concerned by his lack of response.

'Yes, I'm sorry. What's the problem?'

'I'm here in the back door. It's easier if I use my key and get to your room. what do you think?'

He was silent for some seconds, as if he was so shocked it was impossible to speak. Then he exploded. 'Of course!', he almost yelled, raising from his bed and running to his room's door. 'I'll met you in the kitchen!'

CC smiled and turned off the phone, already closing the back door of the mansion. It was a matter of seconds for him to reach her, and her heart was already beating like a drum.

He appeared in the back stairs and soon enveloped her in his arms, kissing her throughly. It amazed her how he could be with her with such passion, as if nothing had happened.

That moment she felt totally convinced that coming to him was the best choice.

**ncncncncncncncncnc**

Later they were spooned on his bed, Niles caressing her hair and CC playing with his fingers on her stomach, where their hands were resting together.

'So… have you decided what to give me for my birthday?'

'It's harder than I predicted'.

'Funny! I thought it some minutes ago, when I freed you from your trousers in the kitchen'. She laughed when he blushed.

'We shouldn't have…'.

'Why not?'

'There are children in the house…'

'Oh'. She bit her lip. 'Well, I'm sorry, but it was stronger than me'.

'It's Ok. I was… too involved to stop. It's not your fault'.

'And we've cleaned the table. There's no evidence'.

'Yes, darling. Forget it'.

She turned and made him lay on his back, so she could lay on him and keep their bodies touching. 'You know, I like it'.

'What?'

'Making sex around the house… being nude feeling you… having you talking softly in my ear… You calling me 'darling'… The whole package'.

'That's what I'm here for', he smiled and kissed her lips sweetly. 'To do things you like'.

'And you've got no ideas about my gift? I'm surprised. Don't forget you have just five days'. She answered, moving her body in a way that didn't help him to focus in the conversation.

'Stop it, woman. I have a lot of ideas. But none of them seem to be good enough'.

'I think no matter what you choose, I'll like it'.

'Probably, but I wish it to be special, too. I want you to remember it as that wonderful gift you received the first of your birthdays we spent together'.

'You old people should know how to deal with your expectations'.

'We old people want to let something to History before it's too late'.

'I see. So, let me help you'.

'How?'

'I will make reservations in a suite, and we'll spend the day together, no matter what. Your gift must be something you'll give and I'll keep with me; so, everytime I see it, I'll remember that day'.

'That sounds great. Thank you for taking off some of the responsibility from my shoulders'.

'Hummm…', she purred. 'I would do anything for this shoulders of yours…'

'_It_ is giving me _some_ ideas…'.

'Do you mind showing me one right now?'

'Not at all…'. He started to roam his hands and found some places he knew she loved, specially where they were kissing. She was moaning, and he decided to stop for a moment to make something clear. 'But I was serious when I say I want it to be special.'

'Oh, God! I created a monster!'

'You created a guy that cares deeply about you'. He corrected her sweetly. 'But if this is to be a monster, I don't mind being one'. He smiled at her in a way that made her want to stay looking at him forever.

'Sometimes you make me so confused', she said, brushing a hand on his hair.

'Don't be. Just let me be with you. You have my word there won't be any regrets'.

That was the closer they got from the reason why she was so frightened about their relationship.

CC couldn't think about that anymore, because she marvelled about the way their bodies touched, with such intimacy, and a certain feeling that, whatever they did, it was never wrong. She had a number of men in her life, but she had never felt so at easy with the others as she felt with him, and so sure he was better than anyone for her.

Niles decided to keep their bodies taking the focus of the night, because she seemed to be very happy with that, and it took him to his original plan: make her happy till she noticed there was nothing better than to be with him.

**ncncncncncnc**

CC was seated in the green leather sofa in the office, daydreaming about the last two nights – the ones she had spent in the mansion, in the arms of the butler.

It seemed they were back to their previous blissful state: they didn't talk about her unspoken doubts, and it was the best for her. Now she could work for a while, without thinking of the decisions on her personal life, because things were settled again.

She was really trying to work, but Maxwell was not very cooperative, that afternoon.

In fact, he was rambling about some group of investors from Canada that really wanted to give money to their next show; however, the stupid demands of them about the themes and costumes of the play had caused some inapropriated cooments from Maxwell.

The result of two reunions in New York was the Canadian businessmen almost taking back their offer and declaring they had more to do than spent weeks in negotiations with such an 'artistic-blind man'.

It was making Maxwell crazy, because they had invested a lot of time and thinking before deciding to produce this show, counting on the support of these men, and now they were backing off like that, just because he got annoyed and exploded…

CC was barely hearing Maxwell; in fact, it was disturbing her how little patience she had with him lately, specially when he kept talking non-stop while all she wanted was read her contracts in peace, waiting for Niles to appear with some tea…

'I can't take it anymore!', the producer yelled and she woke up from her reverie.

'What?'

'You're not giving me any attention, CC!'

'Well, you are talking like Nanny Fine'.

'You were not listening!'

'I was tryning not to'. She breathed deeply. He was not Niles – he would not find her funny when she was trying to be annoying. It was better to try again. 'Ok, Maxwell. Say something effective. A solution, for example'.

'I have none, once the men can't even hear my name!'.

'It's your fault. Fix it'.

'I can't fix it for myself, because I was not supposed to deal with things like this, in the first place!'

'What do you mean? We're partners! We share meetings!'

'I asked you to take care of this one, but you refused!'

CC frowned. 'I don't remember doing that'.

'Well, I remember very well! You said you had a very important personal meeting to go to, that night'.

She was thinking hard. Finally, she found the memory. 'That Tuesday night in november?'

'Exactly'.

'It was personal, but was very important, really…', she smiled, remembering the night she spent showing Niles the trip options they had for the weekend of his birthday.

'I hope it was well, CC, because it would be good if something had gone well that night, once my professional meeting was a disaster!'

She sighed. 'And the solution is?'

'The only one I can see is one of us going there to guide the negotiations personally. Once it can't be me…'

'To Canada? Of course. I can do that'.

'Great, CC! I knew I could count on you!'. His mood had changed drastically. 'I'll make the reservations for tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll buy both tickets for you – you wont have any expenses'.

'In fact, I don't mind…'

'Don't even think about it. I recognize it was not just your fault. I'll pay for anything with my own money. I'm sure you'll do such a wonderful job there that it will pay whatever I have to spend now'.

She stood there, paralized, while Maxwell bought her tickets to the next day and to a week later, while murmuring how precious she was to their partnership.

Her head was spinning: she should stop him, make him remember her birthday and the fact she had a life, too, and wanted to enjoy it… She should tell him how she despised him in these moments when he treated her like she was at his disposal, giving her no choice but save his sorry ass…

But she said nothing.

When he hung up, smiling broadly at her, she could only smile back, a forced smile he didn't recognized because he was already talking about what she would have to take with her, who she was talking to, and all the schedule for the next week of her life.

**ncncncncncncnc**

CC entered the Sheffield's kitchen with her mug in hand and her lips pursed. This week in Canada would be wonderful for the business and to her ego (solving some problem Maxwell created had always made her feel good), but there was something else to consider, now…

Niles was doing something she on the island that she didn't quite catch what was, because she tried not to look too much at him.

He noticed her apreensive expression and eyed her warily: 'You look like you have found the perfect victim for your next sacrifice, but is still trying to think of the perfect trap'.

She put the mug on the table and observed how he stopped cutting vegetables, took it and filled with new coffe, as attending her needs was the most natural thing in the world.

CC took a moment to see how well he fitted that blue apron and started speaking slowly: 'Well, I just had wonderful news'.

'Really? The victim theory is still a possibility, I presume'. He extended the mug to her with a smile.

'No, you boob', she took it, smiling too, and sipped. 'It's delicious, Niles'.

'Yes, this time you took me off guard and I had to give you the real one'. His smile turned into a smirk, 'Not that I don't like when you say that'.

They laughed together. She decided it was a good moment to tell the news.

'I'm sure with my amazing capacity of negotiation we will have a new bunch of bakers to our next production soon'.

'You're really good, aren't you?', he winked at her. 'How have you saved the day, this time?'

'I haven't yet, but I will, and soon'.

Before she could say anything more, Fran entered the kitchen and was wailing: 'Oh! Congratulations, miss Babcock! Mr Sheffield is really happy. He was in a terrible mood about that new investors, but now he even hugged me while he told me the news'.

'You tell me his mood!', CC answered. 'Of course, I will have to make the negotiations personally, because he wants all the responsibility for this to be mine, this time'.

She saw the little disgusted face Niles made, and she knew that he was dying to say out loud how stupid he thought Maxwell could be, and how well she could manage things.

'Where are the bankers from, again, Miss Babcock?'

Oh-oh. Fran had asked. Of course, yenta-queen would go straight to the point. It was time for Niles to know the details.

'In fact, they are from Canada. I'm going there tomorrow to spend a week in negotiations'.

It was like shouting _Fire in the hole!_

All of a sudden, everything seemed to be happening very quick: Maxwell bellowed, Nanny Fine stormed out of the kitchen to be with him in the main room and she was alone with Niles, who was looking at her with a pleading look.

Time was back to its normal pace. In this case, much slower that she would have desired.

'Tell me you're kidding', he stated.

'Niles, I…'

'You would not do it'.

'It was something that I could not…'

'Of course you could. Maxwell is just being obnouxious'.

'It's my work'.

'It's your birthday!'

Silence. She couldn't be touched by this kind of emotional argument. Not now that she had found herself in the middle of the opportunity she has been waiting for.

'I appreciate that you wanted to spend it with me, Niles'.

'We made plans…'

'Yes, and believe me, I don't like the idea of this trip. But I have to go'.

More silence. She wished she could just hug him and make clear how much she hated the idea herself; but he could not understand her reasons – even she could not understand them easily. So, she tried to talk like the old CC Babcock would have talked. 'It's business. And nothing will take me away from my work. Specially something so minor like this'.

He kept silent, but she noticed he was not just hurt. He seemed disapointed.

'So, you have nothing more to say to me?', she asked, trying to make him speak.

He shook his head, and she could see the pain in that wondeful blue eyes. 'I think your decision is taken. What do you want me to say?'

'Oh, please, stop being so sissy! It's not like I'm going to be there forever! Not that you haven't wished this before…'

'You can joke about it. You're really lucky'.

'What do you mean?'

'You don't feel anything about it. You can go away like that and not even have a second thought. Unfortunately, I am not like you'.

'What the hell, Niles! You're acting like I'm really going away forever'.

'It's a week!'

'For God' sake! It's just a week. You can survive without me'.

'You presume that because you can, for sure, survive without me'.

It was a very tense moment. There was something more in the air than the fact she was being far from him for a week. Something more than the promise she was breaking.

Maybe it was time to say something that could throw him off balance.

'If I knew I would be dating a woman, I would have never started it, you know that?'

For one instant, she found he was defeated, because he had his mouth wide open. But soon he was speaking again, now with fury.

'Oh, yeah? Now, I am the woman in the relationship? Ok, I can be. I already am the one who takes care, who nurses and supports the other, it doesn't matter what happens. That's ok with me. But I want a real man by my side'.

'Hum?'

'I want someone that can hold on the promises made, one that can make me feel desired, someone to protect me and be by my side when I need. One that can recognize what I do. Someone who would never let me down when we make plans together. If you want the manly role, Miss Babcock, shape up for it!'

Silence again.

She was a bit shocked by that outburst, and even more when she saw the tears in his eyes.

He murmured an excuse and got out of the kitchen. She felt like hell.


	18. Her birthday and his gift

_Well, sorry for __any Geographical inconsistenses and thank you for the reviews._

**CHAPTER**** 18: Her birthday and his gift**

The rest of the day was hell to CC.

Niles would not talk to her or even look at her the times Maxwell called him to the office. One of these times it was she who commented Niles should come to bring them something (she needed to see him and give him the opportunity to show how regretful he really was). When CC noticed the butler was ignoring her stares, she said some mean things to him in front of Maxwell, just to make him react; unfortunately for her, it didn't change Niles' attitude, and soon he was gone, silent and cold.

CC excused herself and went to the toilet. It was already the middle of the afternoon, and she needed a break from pretending she was working and, most of all, pretending she was listening to Maxwell's ideas for her trip.

When the socialite looked at her tired reflection in the mirror, she realized how sad she was feeling; she never thought she was so attached to Niles. In fact, CC had dreaded any confrontation with Niles, but the reason seemed to be her fear of him having some angered reaction – it would be terrible if he got back to his previous behaviour of pranks and jokes about her.

Now, the truth was clear: the real fear was that she could make him sad – exactly what had happened.

She wanted to apologize and, at the same time, she wanted to keep her position about going to the business trip. She had the need to stand on her own, even if it was killing her to know he was hurting.

Feeling a bit freshened up, she was back to the office. Niles was, to her surprise, there. However, he avoided looking at her, even when their paths crossed at the door.

'_If there was a mistletoe here, I swear I would kiss him right now'_, she thought, observing him disappear. _Maybe I could get a reaction. Maxwell's face would be priceless, too…_

She sighed and entered the office. Maybe she should get used to the idea she had destroyed that world of playfulness they had been living for the last months.

She felt a pang in her chest, thinking about that.

'Oh, CC, here you are', Maxwell greeted her and pointed to a pack that was on the sofa. 'Niles brought you chicken sandwich. He said something about helping you to decorate the plane, but I didn't quite got it. Does it make any sense to you?'.

'Yes. And it is offensive. I'm going to see it to him right now. I'll be right back', she hastily anounced and exited the office again.

She was suddenly furious. He had made her favorite sandwich! He made a joke about her vomiting in the plane! And he had made her favourite sandwich! What was he thinking?How did he dare keep being present in her life when she was trying to get his attention without success before?

She arrived at the kitchen feeling like she could throw him on the floor, stradle him and kiss him till he apologized and made love to her…

Well, it didn't have much sense, even for her. So, when she opened the door and entered, stopping before him, the island separating them, she said just one word.

'Why?' _Wow. The blue apron yet. Is he testing my resolve?_

'You must be more specific'. _She is so sexy when she is furious…It's a pity I'm the one she is furious at, or I could take advantage…_

'You know what I mean'. _I can't help but wish I could jump him right now and break that pretense of cool he is trying to maintain._

'The world doesn't revolve around you'. _In fact, my world does. But she won't understand it right now._

'We had a fight. It means you hate me'. _Maybe if I treat him like an idiot he will stop pretending._

'You are not making the rules, Babcock. _I_'ll decide if I hate you or not'. _God, can I sound more childish?_

She was surprised. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

He sighed. 'I don't even know why, but I feel good when I do something to make you feel good. So, I do, no matter how pathetic it may seem to be. You're going on a trip to Canada. I hate you for that, but I still want to make sure you'll be all right'.

She was silent at that, for some moments. Then she gave him the most irritated glare she could muster. 'You should not'.

And left the kitchen and the house, leting a confused Niles behind.

**ncncncncncn**

Next morning she came to take some contracts and make the last arrangements with Maxwell, before taking her plane. She was already at the front door, preparing to leave, when Niles appeared.

Both could not hide very well their relief for seeing each other one more time before the trip. To make things better, they were all alone.

Niles advanced till he was a few steps from her. 'See, Babcock. I know you care. Don't get me wrong about all of that'.

Her answer didn't sound as calm as she wanted. 'Maybe you are the one taking me wrong'.

'Care to explain?'

'I've made a decision. You tried to make me change my mind'.

'No, no, no, no. We had made plans before this _decision_ of yours. Don't try to turn the tables. _We_ were preparing _together_ a wonderful day _together_, and then _you_ decided _on your own_ that you wanted to spend that day _on your own_'. He crossed his arms, the image of frustration.

She was silent for a moment, just looking at him. Then, her posture became stiff. 'Well, at least now I'm sure you understood it correctly'.

It was not the answer he was expecting to hear. He opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. This person was not his CC, the one he had learned to live with, in the last months.

'I have to go'. She announced, and even in his imense sadness, he could recognize that her tone was not one of victory.

'Do you want me to… take you to the airport?', he shyly asked.

'I can manage. On my own'. She said and got out, slamming the door after her.

**ncncncncncncncncncn**

Niles laid on his back that night, hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, a bit forcefully, because if he didn't he would stare at the phone, wishing it would ring.

And it was wrong keep wishing that the phone rang.

It was midnight in New York; the time was almost the same in the city CC was. Even if it wasn't, she knew she could ring him anytime.

But they fought before her departure. She would never call.

And he would not call either, because he thought it was all her fault, and she had to learn that he was not a pet – she could not treat him whatever she decided to, because she knew he would be always there when she changed her mind. She should never think of him as something she could take for granted.

Although he knew he could be, in fact, taken for granted – one gest from her would be enough for him to come crawling to her… He had even patheticaly offered to take her to the airport… What could be more submissive? What could make him more ridiculous?

Calling her, of course.

He would resist. Even if it was killing him. Even if it was making him mad.

Someone knocked at his door.

'Come in'.

'Oh, it's my chance to use the phrase!', Fran made her hand visible.

'Which phrase?'

'Are you decent?'

Niles laughed. 'Yes, miss Fine'.

She opened the door and saw him in the bed, seated, the covers on his waistline. 'I won't even enter. I just stopped by to tell you that I noticed how sad you are. Well, it's not difficult, when I saw you singing 'Hopelessly devoted to you' along with Olivia Newton-John… Whatever… Is it about Mystery Woman?'

'Yes. We had a fight'.

'You should call her and apologize'.

'But it was her fault!'

'Who cares?'

He crossed his arms. 'I won't act as if she was right. She is not a child, and I won't treat her as if she was one'.

'Well, it's up to you. Just remember I warned you. Have a good night, Scarecrow'.

'Good night, miss Fine, and… thank you for your concern'.

'Anytime, darling'.

The door was closed, and Niles looked at the phone again.

It would be a long night.

**ncncncncncncncnc**

The morning of her birthday arrived. Exactly two days from the date of her departure, and two days from her return. Niles was desolated, tense and very, very, very on edge.

He got up, and the cell phone she had given him made him think of sending her a message.

He took his shower quickly, and the moment he exited the bathroom, the cell phone seemed to taunt him from his bed.

He seated, thinking hard. He was growing desperate: she had not called Maxwell, probably to not risk _him_ taking the phone; she had not called him. Would that really be the end?

Niles loved CC so much, and now all he seemed to have were memories of a confusing relationship, and a strange urge to cry the moment he thought of his life without that stupid woman that had decided to spend her birthday far away from him.

She was alone, working as a dog, in a foreign country, the day of her birthday.

Even if she had made everything wrong, he still loved her and wanted her to feel loved – even if she was not prepared to receive it.

Thus, he took the cell phone and sent her a message that said something he needed her to know.

**ncncncncnccncn**

CC never put her phone in mute, these last two days. She wanted to be aware of any contact Niles would make.

The first night she started feeling angry, because he was taking too long to call her. She was sure he would call and apologize; people do that to her, being her right or not.

She read contracts and tried to write down some ideas, but the hotel room seemed darker and colder than any other she had stayed on before. All CC could think of was Niles, and the hurt in his eyes.

She started to drink and passed out after some hours of rambling about how stubborn he was and how she wished he was there to hold her, so she could tell him she was terribly sorry…

Next morning, even if she washed her face with cold water, the marks of crying would be there to testify her condition to an attentive observer.

She met the businessmen for the second day (the first was just a dinner with some of them, as a welcoming treat), and everything was going slowly till they commented she seemed to be tired, and she had the presence of mind of telling them she was worried that the lack of understanding of her business partner could have made such a damage to their negotiations.

It was a brilliant act, because the men asked her for some time to review their position and appointed a reunion for the next day, with new expectations, once they were starting all over, with such an understanding person as her.

In any other situation she would be smiling openly, because she was in command and with the bonus of making Maxwell seem insensitive; now, she just thanked them and went to the hotel, trying not to have the appearance of someone who had lost something really important.

She entered her room and seated at the sofa. Well, it was great. She would spend her birthday in a very promising negotiation. 'What could be better?', she repeated to herself for some time, trying to convince her heart.

Of course, she spend the night crying. And, this time, she didn't need to drink to realize she was the one who should have apologized.

**ncncncncnc**

She was instantly aware of the message, February 2nd in the early morning, and run from the window of the hotel, where she was standing staring at the city and sipping some coffee, to sit on the bed and read it.

'_My heart is broken. It's trying to spend the day with you, keeping you in my mind. Miss you badly, witch. Happy birthday'_.

She cried and cried and cried, this time smiling as a fool and making some dance steps around the room. She felt relief, because he was hurt but not enough to deny her some words today; and she felt regret, because it was all her fault, if they were not together today.

Suddenly, she had an idea, started making some calculations and considering a lot of 'What if's…'.

**ncncncncncncnc**

It was ten in the morning when his cell phone gave signal of receiving a message. He put down some plates and took it quickly, because he was starting to worry about her lack of response. Maybe she was furious, or was too stuborn.

'_Pick me at__ the airport six pm. Have the night off'._

He smiled as a crazy man. His heart was pounding and he run to the office to talk to Mr Sheffield. There was not a plan, yet, and he had to think of something, and quickly…

He found Fran on the way, and decided to ask for her help.

'She sent me a message', he told her, all excited.

'Mystery Woman?'

'Yes! She wants to see me!'

'That's great!'

'I need… to take her at six. And I need the night off'.

'Hum… Someone is very confident…'

'_She_ asked me to have the night off', he smirked.

Fran clapped. 'Well done, Mister!'

'Thank you. Will you help me?'

'How? Me and Mr Sheffield are getting closer, but I don't know if…'

'Please, help me. I will owe you one. A big one'.

'Ok, don't make the puppy face. I'll think of something'.

**Ncncncncnc**

Fran's plan (whatever it was) went right, and Maxwell dispensed the butler for the night – something about taking the children and the nanny to a special evening. Niles was a bit ashamed when the family gathered at the living room and the producer asked them to go prepare themselves for the night and gave the night off to the butler – all the three children looked at him and winked. Probably Fran had told something to them… in a way, it was sweet of them to help him… Maybe special pancakes were adequated, tomorrow morning… If he was in a good mood, next morning…

Niles was thinking of that while going to the airport. When he was there, waiting for her, his eyes were so focused in the gate where she would appear that it was like there was nothing around him – no people, no voices, no bags, no movement.

He had his hands together, his fingertips touching, a gest who knew him could recognize – he was nervous.

Niles knew she wanted to see him (she would not fly from a country to another to spend one night with him if she didn't really wanted that), but they had had their first real fight, and he was anxious to see how she would behave. The question of who was admiting to be wrong maybe would be still hanging between them… And all he wanted was to be with her, because he missed her so much; if he could avoid it, he would not fight over anything.

She finally appeared, and was totally Babcock: head up high, radiant, in all of her glory, the red coat floating in the cold air around her. She spotted him and kept a steady gaze, while approaching quickly.

_Oh, God_, he thought, _She is going to kill me. I should run, but I can't. I will stay and enjoy every moment of that. At least I'll die knowing she crossed miles just to get to me._

She reached him and stopped, eyes fixed on his.

He didn't make a move, because he was fascinated by her beauty. He could see the traces of bad nights, and just seeing her so close to him, focused on him, was making him crazy to take her in his arms.

It was impossible to know what she was thinking, so he contained himself, waiting for her to do something.

And she did: she threw herself at him.

No, she was not stabbing or beating him; she was not kissing him, either. She was hugging him as if her life depended on feeling him close to her.

Niles could not see her face, but he knew she was crying, and he hugged her back. He already knew the strenght in her hands when she was trying not to cry, and failing. She was grabbing his coat with that painful strenght.

He started to rub her back, slowly, and said sweet nonsense in her ear, till he felt she had calmed down. Then he made her look at him. As he had guessed, her eyes and nose were red.

'I hate you', she said, smiling in an adorable resigned way.

'Hate you more, Babs', he answered, his own eyes filling with water. 'You don't know how happy I am that you came'.

'It cost me a lot of money'.

'Wasn't it worth?'

'Yes. I'm happy to be here, too'. She breathed deeply, caressing his face. 'I have booked a room in the hotel across the street'.

'I thought so', he answered, taking her bag. 'How much time do we have?'

'I have a ticket for the plane at six'.

'Twelve hours is not good enough, but I can make an effort to show you how much I missed you'. He took her hand and they started to walk together. 'How is business going?', he started a conversation, with a soft voice and sweet looks, that way lovers often do when they want to show plain affection.

She understood and caressed his hand, smiling at his way to show interest. 'It's going great. I am posing as the good side of the partnership, and the investors will receive me with a brand new proposition tomorrow'.

'Wicked', he answered, stopping for a beat to give her a peck on the lips. 'Exactly as I like it'.

His wink to her made her grin widely, because it was really awesome how she, with a red nose, and he, with red eyes from crying, were fighting to keep some dignity in public, when all both wanted was kiss each other till all the missing and the regrets were gone.

**ncncncncncncnc**

He had a remote notion of the importance of words, when they entered the hotel room; he had even promised himself he would tell her, first thing, that all of they said to each other had no importance, because both were wrong, bla bla bla. However, when she closed the door and started kissing him as a mad woman, he understood all she needed was other type of reassurance.

Niles paused the kiss and picked her up. Marvelled, she almost stopped breathing when he put her in the bed seated at the edge, and knelt before her.

'Let me do this slowly'.

'I want you, Niles. I've made everything wrong, I messed things in a way... I need you now. I need to be sure you're with me'.

'I need you, too, believe me. But I thought I had lost you'.

'I'm so sorry…'

'Don't apologize. You don't need to'. He smiled and quoted, boldly. 'Love means never having to_say_you're_sorry_'.

She smiled, finding adorable how he blushed. She tenderly put her arms around his shoulders, touching their foreheads. 'I thought I had ruined everything'.

'No, you didn't. The proof is we're here together. These two days made me sure of how much I really love… what we are'. His eyes were a darker shade of blue. 'And I think I will die if I don't spend the most of our time, tonight, devoted to your body'.

**ncncncncncncncnc**

Next morning they were at the airport very early, waiting for her plane. She was clinging to him, her head rested on his shoulder.

CC was thinking of how other man would never be with her like this – tenderly caressing her hand and just being there to spend time with her in silence.

The night had been amazing: he kept his promise of devoting himself to her body, and found time to listen to her detailed story about her Canadian adventures.

It was again how she liked it: the sex and the conversation – his focus on her and her pleasure in seeing him happy. They didn't talk about their fight, because it was obvious that it was not necessary to talk.

'It's time to give you the gift I promised'.

He startled her from her musings.

'Oh, I thought you had given up, after our fight'.

'In fact, our argument reinforced my wish to give you this'.

'Now I'm positively scared'. She said, backing away enough to look him in the eye. They were standing next to the gate she would have to go through.

'You don't have to'. Niles smiled to sooth her. He took two boxes from the left pocket of his overcoat. 'Here it is'.

CC noticed he seemed a bit nervous, and looked at him with curiosity, before staring at the two little black boxes.

'I have here, in this boxes, the two things I think just me could give to you'. He opened one of the boxes. 'This is a ring for you. Take it and look inside'.

She obeyed. Inside the beautiful golden ring was written _Forever yours_.

'That's for you to remember how I feel about you'. He put the ring back in the box, closed it and put it in CC's coat pocket. 'You'll decide if you want to use it. If you do, I'll know you cherish me enough to accept my offer'.

CC gulped, surprised. Niles paused enough to take a deep breath and opened the other box, taking the other ring.

A golden one, too.

'This one is for me. Look at the inscription'.

She inclined her head enough to see. It was written '_Forever hers_'.

'That's for me to remember that, no matter what, I will always love you. And I'm putting it on my finger right now'. And so he did.

Her mouth was open, but it seemed not probable she would talk soon. So, he kept talking.

'I wanted to tell you, but I never found the courage before. Now I think it's time for you to know my real intentions, the things I had in mind when I aproached you, that night in the bar'. He took her hands in his. 'CC Babcock, I love you. I don't want to be just one man in your life. I want to be the one for you. I want to marry you. I promise I will make my best to make you happy as long as you let me'. Niles' eyes were burning her. 'You know what I have to offer. You just have to decide if that's what you really want'.

The last call for her flight sounded. Funny how they never heard the other calls…

'You better go'. He let go of her hand. 'I'll be waiting for you. Go and think about what you want'.

CC didn't make a move towards the gate, so Niles gave two slow steps back, remembering her it was time to go. His sweet smile made her nod and walk away.

Niles kept looking at her while she disappeared.

He noticed two things that made his heart beat faster.

First: she threw him a sweet gaze, before vanishing among the other passangers.

Second: all the time she had her hand over the pocket where the ring was.


	19. The waiting

_Sorry for the delay. Work was demanding my time as __it was more important than fiction... Well, ok. Forget it._

**Chapter 19: ****The waiting**

Fran entered the chicken, next morning, and found Niles whistiling along with one of his tapes.

She was very curious about his change of mood: she knew he had met Mystery Woman last night; she knew he was nervous because of their fight; and she noticed, of course, the special pancakes for breakfast, as he was thanking the family, and the way he tried to hide his hands while serving people.

She stopped and kept staring at him. He aknowledged her presence with a wink and some singing along:

Night is draggin' her feet  
>I wait alone in the heat<br>I know, know that you'll have your way  
>Till you have to go home<br>No's a word I can't say

Cause it gets me nowhere to tell you no  
>And it gets me nowhere to make you go<br>Will a little more love make you start depending  
>Will a little more love bring a happy ending<br>Will a little more love make it right?  
>Will a little more love make it right?<p>

'Well, it's still Olivia Newton-John... but at least now you're singing a different tune, Mister'. Fran put her hands on her hips. 'I noticed the care with the hand, too. What happened?'

Niles tried to hide it for some moments more, but soon he was showing her the ring and the broadest smile she had ever seen in him. 'I proposed'.

'OH MY GOD!', she took his hand, barely believing it. 'It is in your left hand! Have you married last night? Have you gone to Vegas?'

'No, nothing like this', he took her arm and directed her to the table, helping her to sit. 'I proposed and put the ringer on my finger. I gave her freedom and time to think if she wants to say yes'.

'Let me get it straight'. Fran breathed deeply, trying to calm down. 'You proposed and she asked for some time…'

'No. I never let her answer. I asked her to think'.

'But you have your ring on…'

'Yes. No matter what she answers, I'm hers'.

It took a second for her to understand, but when she did, Niles regretted the way he told her, because she let out one of the longest whines of all times. 'Owwwwwwwwww, Niles, what a sweet way of proposing…'

He blushed slightly. 'I just hope she agrees with you…'

'Of course she will. I mean, if she can't be touched by such a devotion, what could touch her?'

'You don't understand. Even if she doesn't accept me, I will still want her. Even if it shows hou cold and insensitive she really is. Maybe it will make me want her even more…'

He had an enchanted look that made Fran stare at him with more attention. 'Can I tell Mr Sheffield?'

'Why would you want him to know?'

'You're an example to be followed! I mean, you're as British as he is, and you have proposed to the woman you love. In almost a creepy way, but, well…'

'Hey. What made it go from _cute _ to _creepy _so quickly?'

'I was imagining if this was with me. I mean, a guy that proposes and says 'Well, I'd like you to say yes, but in fact I don't care, because I'll use the ring all the same, and I'll act as we are together…'

Niles thought of protesting strongly, but then he had an idea that sounded better. 'Imagine it was Mr Sheffield and you'.

She stopped for a moment, in deep concentration. Suddenly her features warmed. 'I see. You're sure you're perfect for each other'. Niles made a 'you've got it' gest, and she stand up. 'So. Can I tell him?'

Niles smiled. 'Yes, you can. And mke the best you can of the story'.

**ncncncncncncnc**

CC was going to the reunion with the businessmen with strange feeling she couldn't quite recognize.

It was not insecurity; well, after hearing what she had heard from Niles, there was no way she thought less than _amazing _about herself.

It was not doubt bout his feelings, neither. He was very sincere, and she knew he would never do those things as part of a prank.

What was that, then?

She didn't want to decide what to tell him before solving this thing in Canada. This was way too important, not just for her business persona… she felt like it was part of a revelation about herself.

And, even if there was something happening in her personal life that was shaking her structures, she had work to do. If this work could show her something she was missing, things were exactly how she liked them to be: win-win situations.

**ncncncncncncnc**

Niles was happy, but nervous, once the day was passing ans CC never called him.

Obviously he was not expecting her to call him and tell him how much she loved him – but a call just to say she was at least thinking about them would not hurt…

Things were not easier when CC Babcock was in charge; he had put her in charge; so, he had to wait for her decision, trying not to die of anxiety.

**ncncncncncncnc**

The meeting was over. Everything was solved. The new agreement was signed, and the final terms gave Sheffield/Babcock some space to modify the original concepts of the play, as they wanted before. This time, with the consent of the Canadians.

CC was again feeling like she was Wonder Woman – she could make anything right.

And the strange feeling was gone, because she had identified it.

It was fear.

She was afraid of not being able to be herself, if she accepted Niles proposition.

Now, she had made another brilliant business contct, and everything was all right with the world: she was still the great Broadway producer, and she had a bonus – if she said a simple word, she could have a guy that loved her waiting for her to listen about her day, to be happy with her success and to praise her for what she was.

At the same time, it would be great to hear about his day and the things he had done. things were never boring at the mansion, and she loved his point of view on things.

Fear was gone, and now she was just nervous.

If everything seemed to be all right, why was her so insecure, yet? Now that she knew how things were to be, why couldn't she simply call him and tell him how much she loved him?

Well, love was not her area of expertising. Maybe she should talk to someone with know-how.

**ncncncncncncnc**

Next morning, the phone rang in the mansion.

'Sheffield Residence', Niles said, wishing for the 100th time it was her.

'Hi, _Niles_. Need to talk to _my daughter_'.

It was Sylvia. Not exactly the blonde he wanted to hear, but he was still the butler, and must be polite, even if her tone was stranger than usual. 'Hi, Sylvia. Of course. Just a moment'.

Fran came to take the phone, and Niles simply got out of the room, trying to find something to occupy his mind.

'Hi, Ma'.

'Darling, you don't know…', a noise, and the voice suddenly changed drastically. 'Nanny Fine, are you alone?'

'Hi to you, too, miss Babcock. Yes, I'm alone. Why?'

'I need to talk to you. Can you come over now? I'll be waiting for you in this house. Don't tell Niles'.

'Why can't I tell him?', Fran asked, seeing the butler passing by to the office, with another tray of tea. He had never been so active as the last days, this waiting for Mystery Woman's answer was making him mad – and Mr Sheffield would soon be intoxicated.

'I'll explain later. Will you come or not?'

'Will you pay me lunch?'

'Hum… Yeah'.

'Going!'

**ncncncncncncnc**

'Thank God you came, Franny! You have no idea the type of menaces she made…', Sylvia greeted her daughter at the door.

'Let's go', CC interrupted them and took Fran by the arm.

'Hey', Fran protested, 'what's so urgent?'

'Your lunch'.

'Oh, yes. See ya, Ma'.

Some minutes later they were at an Italian. CC hoped it was enough to put the Nanny in her good graces.

'I thought you were in Canada', Fran asked soon after the waiter went away.

'I was. But I solved everything earlier and decided to come back to have a conversation with you'.

'Well, it's new. I can't even imagine what…'

'It's about… Boy Toy'.

'Oh, great! I mean, that's great you chose me to talk about it'.

'My other options were Maxwell and Chester'.

'I've got it. Dish'.

'He proposed'.

'Oh, Gosh! Poor guy!'

'Hey! What do you mean?'

'Well, he is just your Boy Toy, and he proposed… What do you want me to say?'

'I didn't answer yet'.

'Oh, I see. You're having second thoughts about the guy? Positive second thoughts, I mean. The kind of second thoughts a person like you would have…'

'In fact, I don't know exactly what I feel for him. He said he loves me, but… what if…It's just an infatuation? What if I marry him and this wonderful thing we have is not real? I can't stand the idea of hurting him'.

Fran just smiled, looking at CC with a warm looking that made the socialite glare to her warily. 'What?'

'Miss Babcock, I'll be sincere. You're madly in love with this guy'. CC was going to interrupt her, but Fran never let her. 'The fact you're worrying about his feelings is a good sign you like him a lot'.

'Really?'

'You're not a good person, we both know it. And now, you were telling me how much you're afraid of hurting _him_. For an egotistical business woman, it sounds very unusual'.

'You're right! I know he loves me. I'm just afraid of my way of repaying it…'

Fran was impressed by this CC Babcock. It was like the commom knowledge, the intuitive one, about love and positive things, were too hard for her. She was not sure what she was feeling – and, at the same time, her feelings were very clear and strong. Otherwise, she wouldn't even have to talk to someone about them.

Maybe giving her an example could help her to understand better her situation. 'You know, miss Babcock, Niles proposed to his Mystery Woman, too. I was terrified by the idea, at first, because, you know, I have never even met her, and I already think she is not the one for him'.

'And why do you say that?'. Fran noticed how the blonde was all ears and eyes to her.

'Niles is a wonderful guy, but he can be very insecure. He is nervous while waiting for her answer, for two days. I mean, she never wanted to meet his family, he knows she is a very difficult person, and still he wants to do his best for her. He always thinks he is doing something wrong, when in fact he has done everything he could… I mean, he proposed and put the ring on his finger, without demanding her to do the same… what man in the world would do that? And she didn't say yes on the spot… What kind of person is she?'

'Well… She could not say yes. He never let her do so'. CC smiled. 'He decided she needed time to think, and planned to propose a few moments before her plane was going to take off'. She had a dreamy look. 'You know, when I think about it, now, I can see how damn romantic it was… Almost lçike proposing to a girl in a train in movement, you know? The guy stays in the station, waiting for her to come back from her trip to give him the answer'. She came out of the reverie. 'Well, as I said, he never wanted a quick answer'.

Fran had her mouth open. 'What an imagination… Or thinking again… How many details you know… Hey… He told me Mytery Woman was richer and younger than him… Is she your friend?'

'It's me'.

'What?'

'Sit down, Nanny Fine. I'm dating Niles for almost nine months'.

Fran was too shocked to talk, so she just obeyed, silently. The waiter arrived with their food. When he was gone again, CC decided to took advantage of this rare moment of a quiet nanny.

'That's why I wanted to talk to you. I'm sure he loves me, and I'm sure I want to be with him, because he makes me very happy… I don't even think it is really a problem the fact he is a butler, because I love the idea of us being close to each other in a dayly basis… I mean, he is funny and charming, and his zingers have kept me alive for the last years… But what if I hurt him? I'm such a bad person… I don't know why he even feels like this about me…'

The eyes of the socialite were full of tears, and Fran took her hand and talked sweetly. 'Darling, you don't have to worry about it. You love him enough to not even care about the things that trouble him – his job, his age, his position in the family. Just do it'.

'What if I mess it all?'

'He will fix everything for you. He has made it for years, as you said. Do it for you, for him and for us', Fran pleaded, dramatically, letting go of her hand.

'What do you mean 'for us'?', CC calmed down a little.

'You're a better person just by dating him. Can you think what a marriage will make for you?'

CC smiled mischievously. 'I see what you mean… but don't think I'll turn your best friend forever because of this'.

Fran smiled back. 'Niles is already my best friend. You'll be just his wife. The wife of my best friend'. A pause. 'You like the sound of this, don't you?'

'Yeah', and CC giggled, to Fran's amusement.

'So, problem solved. Let's eat!'

They started to consume what they have asked. Fran stopped again just to make the question that was gnawing at her.

'Can I tell Mr Sheffield?'


	20. The End and the Beginning

_Thanks to everybody that read this. You were all awesome. _

**Chapter 20: The End and the Beginning**

The mansion was very quiet, after dinner.

It was a wonderful dinner, it must be said; Maxwell Sheffield and his family were never served with such a dedication. There was such a variety of dishes that even the not so observant producer felt something was strange.

'You know, Old Man', he said to Niles, while accepting the coffee the butler was offering him, already at the main room, 'You've been excelent, last week or so. Am I neglecting any of your rights, lately? Maybe you're trying to tell me something'.

The three kids looked at their father, surprised. It was not like him to notice the change in someone's behaviour. One look at Fran's expression told them, however, there was really something going on.

'I'm just keeping myself totally dedicated to my job, Sir'. What was not a lie, of course, once the butler needed to do that, in order to not go totally crazy.

'Mr Sheffield hope it's just a fase', Fran pointed out, smiling sweetly at her own irony. 'You know, he is not good with this kind of commitment'.

'I don't!', the producer reacted instinctively. 'I mean…well, you must admit you're a bit different from what we're used to, Niles'.

'Would you be kind and give me an example, Sir? I confess I'm at a loss, here'. Niles just put the tray on the table and kept pretending he didn't know what Maxwell was pointing at. Fran's shenanigans were funny and had the bonus of distracting him from his own problems for some time.

'Ahn… well…', the producer stammered.

'The tea', Grace helped. 'I saw Daddy saying he had never drunk so much tea in his life'.

'We had pancakes _and _waffles this morning', Brighton added.

'We're not complaining, Niles', Maggie said, sweetly. 'We all just noticed that you changed. But, if there's something happening, maybe we could help'.

Niles touched his fingertips and gave them all a shy smile. 'Well, if you really want to know… There's someone new in my life… someone that's really making me feel better. It has to do with my changed behaviour'.

'And he proposed', Fran informed the family.

'Oh', Gracie yelped, touched by the deep importance of this piece of information. 'And what did she say?'

'I'm waiting for her answer', Niles informed.

'But he's already wearing the ring', Fran pointed to the butler's hand, looking at the producer.

A chorus of 'You go, man' and 'Awwwww' came from the three siblings.

Maggie stated. 'Whatever happens, we'll be at your side, Niles'.

Gracie confirmed. 'Yeah, we really want you being happy like this'.

'And making us pancakes!', Brighton added.

**Ncncnccnncncnc**

Niles was a bit more nervous than before, when he entered the kitchen for what would be the last time that night.

Of course, it was great to know that the family appreciated his work and liked him in a personal level; it was equally good to hear from them how they would be ready to support him if he needed help to cope – in case something so important went wrong in his life.

But the fact was… he didn't want to cope.

He was so in love and so ready to offer everything to that witch that it made no sense to him she would choose not giving him the opportunity to do so.

The butler finished fixing the last things in the kitchen, turned off the lights and headed for his room.

His trained eyes were occupied looking for any imperfactions – a rug out of place, a stain in a wall, a cup abandoned at the corredor. Tonight there was nothing like this. Life was really being hard on him: when he most needed the distraction, there was nothing, and he would have to go to directly to his room, to be alone and try to sleep without _her_. Without even news from her.

Niles opened his door and prayed again that this would be the last night of waiting. They were loosing precious time.

**Ncncncncncncncn**

The first thing he noticed was the smell, followed by the warmer temperature.

He closed the door with care and stayed there, trying to calm down his heartbeat.

Someone had taken a shower in his bathroom.

And there was just one person he knew that would do that.

The door of his bathroom opened, and CC went out, greeting him with a smile, wrapped in a hobby and drying her hair with one of his towels.

'Hey, you're home, finally', she said, as if he was the one far away for days.

'That should be my line, witch', he answered, advancing to her.

She opened her arms to receive him, and their lips locked in a kiss almost desperate.

Both knew, immediately, how they had missed each other, and how strong the feeling of belonging was.

When they stopped to breath, Niles had a grin shining on his face. 'I've dreamed of it non-stop for the last days', he smiled, kissing her forehead and keeping her close to his body.

'Me too', she whispered. 'And I suppose there was no work done for you, as you were day-dreaming about me'.

'On the contrary', he answered, caressing her hair. 'I never worked so much in my entire life. I couldn't possibly stay thinking of you all the time. I'm not that obsessive'.

CC laughed at his pouting. 'You were going crazy, weren't you?'

'Yeah'. He rocked her in his arms, slowly. 'I should've known better than try to lie to a witch'.

'You're a fast learner, specially considering you have no pedigree'. She sighed, basking in the feeling of him for some moments more. There was no hurry, after all.

'Was the business ok?', he asked quietly.

'Yeah, yeah. I was amazing'.

He never answered, but she could feel him tensing a bit. He was pretending that there was not anything he wanted her to say. His question about her last days were a way of asking without really asking.

Being so subtle was very, very Niles.

The socialite thought that maybe it was really time.

'You know, as much as I love staying here listening to your heartbeat and feeling _you_ against my thigh, we need to talk'.

'Oh', he murmured. 'Must it be now? I'm so comfortable…'

CC gave a step back. 'No, you aren't. We both know that. I want to make things clear, Niles, before we get on with this'.

'Ok', he answered, leading her to sit on the bed. He did so, and sighed. 'Let's talk'.

'You don't seem to be well', she commented, taking his hand.

'I'm having mixed feelings, Babcock'. He was looking at their joined hands, his fingers caressing hers lightly. 'I'm marvelled by your presence. You're all that I need to live, I've said that to you, and I really missed you'. She noticed the pain in his eyes. 'However, you're not wearing the ring. Thus, I deduce your answer to my proposition is no'.

'Let's suppose it is; how do you feel about it?'

He paused a moment, bit his lower lip and breathed deeply. 'I cant lie to you. I'm a bit… no, I'm profoundly sad. I thought I was able to give you the sureness you needed, the love you wanted and… well, now I see that I was not'.

'And what do you intend to do? Will you give up and get things to the way they were before your proposition?'

'I won't give up. I can't do that. I'll keep using the ring, because I really love you and I will maintain my promise. And I'll keep trying to make you happy. Maybe one day you'll change your mind'.

'Oh, Niles', CC answered, in a king of whining tone. 'You're an inteligent guy. Do you think I'm an inteligent woman, too, don't you?'

'I beg your pardon?'

'You've heard me'.

He let go of her hand. 'If you think I'm in anyway not being sincere about my feelings, miss Babcock, we shouldn't even have this conversation. You…'

'It's nothing like this!', she put her hand on his thigh. 'Listen to me. I have two very important things to explain to you. And then, when I'm finished, you'll help me to make a reasonable decision'.

He was a bit wary, eyes wide open, but decided to play along, and tried to relax. Maybe there was hope. 'I'm listening'.

'First of all, we both are inteligent, so we know it would not be really fair from my part if I keep this situation like it was before. Even if you love me and decided to stay with me without a marriage, it would not be an equal relationship. I mean, you'd be commited, and I'd be free to do whatever I wanted. It would be abusive, Niles, because I would keep you hanging on, wooing me, while I don't give you nothing'.

'I don't see it like this'.

'No, because you think life with me is better than life without me'.

'And it is. I had both, and I have no doubt about which one I would choose, if the decision was mine'.

'I know. But this is already hurting you. We both know that'.

He had his hands joined, his fingertips touching. He was deadly nervous. 'What's hurting me is the notion that you would prefer going back to the way we were before all this. The teasing and hating time, I mean'. He had a puppy look all over him. 'Please, I know I agreed with the terms, but… don't you think we're better together than apart? What's the point of denying that?'

CC looked at his pleading eyes and asked to herself how she could do things in a way that didn't make him suffer. 'Of course, we're better together, I'd never deny it. I'm happy as I've never been before. Even if I liked our banter, now it has a new taste. An infinitely better one'.

Niles dared to feel the hope return, but was still very confused. 'So… I'm not exactly comprehending'.

'I'll make it simple'. She gave him a reassuring smile. 'We are great together, and we must engage ourselves in a fair relationship. I have no doubts about it. That was the first thing I had to explain to you'. A devious smile appeared on her face. 'now, the second one. I have a question: if we must be together in a, let's say, official relationship, what is the right way of doing that? This is the point where you need to help me'.

Niles frowned while CC took the box with the ring from the nightstand, and opened it. 'Here is your ring. I was dying to wear it, but I realized it brought a prior question; one that I couldn't decide on my own: right or left hand?'

Niles was so shocked he blinked some times, looking at her as he could not believe her. She kept talking.

'The right hand makes it an engagement ring, what means I'm turning your fiancée, and that would be ok, because people would have time to get used to us together. On the other side, the left hand makes things definitive, as we are already married and everything is decided and is forever'.

He closed his mouth, showing she could go on.

She went on. 'I have a preference, you know? I'd like to put it on the left hand. Not just because you're already using yours like this – what I find really sweet – but because to me… it's like we've been together through all of our lives. I mean, we've been together, or trying to be together, since the first time we exchanged barbs. In a way that is totally ours, we've been there for each other all of this time, and it's not right to pretend we're just starting it'. She paused with the ring on the palm of her hand. 'So, what do you think?'

Niles looked at her, at the ring, at her again.

'You're saying _Yes_?'

'Of course I am! What kind of person do you think I am? A lunatic?'

'Oh… my… God…'

'Niles, you're scaring me'.

'Sorry, I… I love you so much!', and with that he threw himself on her, making her lay on her back, giggling at his hapiness. He kissed her with passion and couldn't stop grinning. 'You're amazing, Babcock'.

'And I'm yours'.

He had no words for a moment, so he just looked at her with all the tenderness he could.

'You never gave me your opinion', she remembered him, quietly. 'Which hand?'

He never took his eyes from hers. 'I think you're totally right. We're together for what seems a lifetime. Let's do what feels right'. He paused for a moment, and then seemed to wake up and started to tickle her. 'I can't believe it! You said _Yes_! You want to marry me!'

CC managed to distract him between fits of laughter. 'Let's put the rings! I've waited too much already!'

'How bossy', he joked, a goofy grin on his face, his hands trembling a bit while he took the ring from the bed and put it delicately on her finger. On her left hand.

He did it and just looked at her, too happy for words.

'I love you, Niles. It will never change'.

**ncncncncncncnc**

Next morning Niles was ready for work in time, and trying to kiss goodbye to the woman in the bed.

'Sure you have to go?', she whined, pulling him to her by the tie.

'Yes, I have, and you too, in a few hours'. He tried to get out, but she already had a leg over his body.

'I can pretend I'm still in Canada. Maxwell doesn't know I'm back'.

'Do as you wish', he answered, caressing her leg and forgotten about the hour. 'But you know how difficult it will be to me not come here at least every hour to see you'.

'It will be a dream come true'.

'What? Mess with my working time?'

'That too. However, I was refering to the fact that I can be at your bed, waiting for you to come and pleasure me at any moment'. She smiled deviously. 'What? Don't you have to go anymore?'

'I can't, right now', he blushed.

'Let me help you with this', she said, opening his trousers. 'Take out the shirt, so you won't have to change it'. She was already helping him out of his briefs when she looked intensely at him. 'Don't worry about the tie. I like it where it is'.

**ncncncncncncn**

When Niles opened the door of his room, not just a bit in a hurry but not at all unhappy, he found himself face to face with Fran Fine.

'Good morning!', she sing-songed, with a look that seemed to know everything.

'Oh, Miss Fine. Good morning', he anwered, fixing his hair with his hands.

'Is everything all right? It's not like you to be late and disheveled'.

'Ahn, yeah, I'm all right, thank you. I was just going to the kitchen right now. Care to take the lead?', Niles tried to make the nanny go away from his door.

'Oh, yes, I care. You won't introduce me to her even now?'

'What do you mean by 'even now'?'

'You proposed; she slept here; well, she probably didn't get any sleep', Fran laughed when Niles blushed deeply. 'She must have accepted. Am I right?'

'Yes', he almost giggled.

'And when do you think it would be a better time to let me meet her?'

'In fact, we've never discussed that. It's all very new to us and…'

'Hey, Mistery Woman!', Fran yelled to the room. 'May we have a word?'. She winked to Niles. 'See? I'm having manners!'

To Niles utter surprise, CC opened the door, wearing just one of his white shirts. 'What do you want, Nanny Fine?'

'Oh, just wanted to say good morning'. She turned the head to a corner of the corridor. 'Told ya, Mr Sheffield!'

The producer appeared from nowhere, mouth agape at the blond couple.

CC didn't seem surprised or ashamed. 'Whatever, if this is so important to you: good morning, Nanny Fine, good morning Maxwell'. She received a nod from the nanny and barely a conscious look from her partner, so was his level of shock. 'Well, I think it's time you stop harassing my man. The only one who can claim he is a slave now is me, and I don't share what is mine'.

It was said to Fran, who was making her best effort to not laugh at the panic on the producer's face, and the pride on the butler's.

Noticing the effect she was causing, CC decided to be bolder. 'You don't mind he gets the day off, today, do you, Maxwell? I mean, he hasn't had none in the last few days, while I was on that trip to Canada, so…', she inclined her head to the side and put her hand on Niles' arm, what made the _he hasn't had none_ part too ambiguous for Maxwell's taste.

'Whatever you say, CC', was the producer's quick answer, while disapearing from their view. 'Miss Fine, can you order something? See you two later'.

'Don't worry!', Fran bellowed, and then turned to the couple. 'Sorry for using you like this'.

'He asked for it', was CC's answer.

'You know you can always count on me', was Niles' answer.

'I know', Fran answered both. 'I'm very happy for you, and so excited! When will we have the cerimony?'

'We haven't decided yet', CC was quick to answer. 'For a while, we will just stay like this'. Her hand went from Niles's arm to his chest. 'On honeymoon'.

'Oh, I see', Fran winked and turned to leave. 'I'll start to think about ordering lunch, too. See ya, guys'. And there she went, almost running.

'You better', CC smiled evilly to the retreating form. 'Some people are made to each other, you know?'

'I always did', Niles answered, opening the door for her. 'Honeymoon, then?'

'Oh, yeah', she kissed him lightly on the lips while entering the room again. 'I forgot mentioning it, but it is one of the reasons why I prefered the left hand all the time…'

'A very reasonable argument, indeed', Niles commented, locking the door and observing her take off the only piece of cloth she was wearing.

'And I intend to use it till someone claims it's too much time'. She came to take off his trousers again, while kissing his neck.

'Don't worry, baby. I'll fight for our right to have the longest honeymoon in History'.

'It's already been, lover'.

_The End_


End file.
